


Tune Into My Heart - 1st Soundtrack

by CreativeKrissy



Series: Tune Into My Heart Series [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Human Allura (Voltron), Love Triangles, Lyric fiction, M/M, Pining Allura (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 46,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeKrissy/pseuds/CreativeKrissy
Summary: Keith and Allura have a past. Allura and Lance are in trance. Lance and Keith have an interest.Yes it's a Love Triangle fanfic! Well more like angles~About growth and character development, but with juicy details of drama and angst, comedy, and romance!Each chapter is a song lyric that symbolizes, tells a story, or a metaphor about a character or more in each one~Hope some of you enjoy because this is just the first arc/book of Tune Into My Heart, there are going to be 3 books in total, stay tuned~





	1. Prologue: I Think I'm Paranoid

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided to make a fanfic out of Keith, Lance, and Allura~ with songs I love~ sometimes the lyrics bring out the situation, sometimes it's a symbolic meaning, it's what they are listening to or singing, but overall the choice in the music I list through out the story is what tells the story~ so hopefully some people are open minded enough to enjoy~
> 
> Song: I Think I'm Paranoid by Garbage

Plat City is a strange place. This city has many interesting lives within. In fact, there are three specifically. A rising musician. A creative lion. A princess.

**You can look but you can't touch**   
**I don't think I like you much**

Keith had a strange dream this morning. He dreamed of his ex girlfriend. Actually, he woke up in horror and kicked off his blankets. Wondering exactly why the hell he would even dream of her. It's been a year and a half, he should be over her by now but with this nightmare it had unfortunately opened up some old wounds.

He brings himself out of bed and prepares for the new day, well new house but everything else is the same. Not realizing he's running late already, a quick shower and easy pickings of clothes, he's out the door in fifteen minutes. Strange enough, Keith has his own preparations for school days. Backpack is left with all his textbooks, wallet, bus pass, and let's not forget his favorite item: the MP3 player.

**Heaven knows what a girl can do**   
**Heaven knows what you've got to prove**

Allura is asleep in her bed. Everything literally looks like a cloud in her room. All soft and girly. Until for the fifth time, she hears her alarm clock go off and violently grabs ahold to chuck it across her room. Not realizing that it crash landed into the mirror of her dresser.

The sound of glass falling and breaking apart caused her to rise up from the bed with wide eyes, "OH MY GOD!".

The sound causes her father to knock at the door with concern, asking if everything is alright. She quickly yells that everything is okay. Even though her father sounds caring, his tone immediately changes to a stern tone. Now he yells that she is late and it's going to cost her if she doesn't make it to school.

Allura feels pretty annoyed and agrees with sarcasm. After hearing his footsteps walk away, she takes another look at her mirror and sighs.

"Fuck!"

The moment she laid back onto her bed, she hears her father again.

"I HEARD THAT!"

**I fall down just to give you a thrill**   
**Prop me up with another pill**

Lance is already on the bus. Never fails. Every morning he finds himself on the same bus at the exact time, just to arrive ten minutes before the first bell. It's not that he's the type to keep a schedule. He is just use to routine but for an unknown reason this morning felt out of the ordinary.

His mother was late in preparing lunches and his father forgot to set his alarm. As for the siblings? They each had something to worry about which is strange because his family is known for their confidence and supporting each other. He didn't bother to question the atmosphere until he stepped his foot into an odd warm, squishy, wet, pile of mess that happens to be bile from his cat Blue.

Lance was furious and changed his socks. If matters were made worse out of spite he could swear that the world is out to get him. Next he almost missed his bus. It was a strange morning. The moment he sees his school in sight, he is about to step out until he tumbles out? Lance doesn't even see or notice the kid who ran past him so fast, that he groans with frustration.

"Oh, come on!"

**If I should fail, if I should fold**   
**I nailed my faith to the sticking pole**

Allura steps outside of her house and is about to climb into the backseat of chauffeur's vehicle until her father stops her. "Allura, I forgot to tell you something important."

With a huge sigh, she turns around to look at her dad. She is dressed in her private schools uniform. "Mhm?".

"Since you're behaving like a wild animal, I thought now would be the best time to say this." Alfor crosses his arms and stares down at Allura from the top of the front steps.

"What's that?" She raises a brow, not really sure what's coming her way.

"I'm transferring you back into public school."

"Wha- why?!" She shrieks.

"If I'm being completely honest, you were a lot happier in those schools." Alfor shrugs and turns around, walking back inside the house. "That's all for now, have a good day darling."

"Oh my- you can't just DO that?! I'm a teenager, I have hormones, it's not my fault I'm so moody. All. The. Time!" She yells at the back of her father until the door closes behind him. Slowly and gently.

Did he just shut her out? Allura groans in frustration and sits herself in the backseat of the car, slamming the door shut.

**I think I'm paranoid, manipulated**

Lance groans as he arrives to his locker and bangs his head against it before opening it to place his backpack inside. Not realizing his two best friends arrived behind, "Hey Lance!" They spoke in unison. He shrieked surprised, which caused him to jump and knick the top of his head against the edge of his locker.

All three had hissed at the impact. "Shhhhiiii...!" Lance held his hand against stinging pain.

"Damn, are you okay?" The girl asks. "Talk about rotten luck." The boy adds. Lance's two best friends are Pidge and Hunk.

"No kidding!" Lance bites his bottom lip. Biting back the urge to swear out of frustration. With a sigh he quickly grabs what he needs and shuts the locker door. "Anyway. Hey, guys."

**I think I'm paranoid, too complicated**

Keith is jamming to his loud music. Decided to quickly check social media. It's been on his mind since woke up. It wouldn't hurt to check what the ex has been up to, right?

**Bend me break me**   
**Anyway you need me**   
**All I want is you**

"So how was your weekend?" Pidge asked Lance.

"Bitter sweet. I broke up with that guy." Lance muttered as he popped a strawberry flavoured candy sucker into his mouth.

"What, but's it's been a month for you two. I literally thought it would last longer?" Hunk pointed out as he gave a concerned look to his best friend.

"Coming from a bi-sexual, I think he was just plain bi-curious. I don't need that mess," Lance hums to himself.

"Shitty." Hunk says before he looks around for his cute crush.

Pidge and Lance give each a knowing look as they watch Hunk look out for a girl named Shay. Hunk is their pure and innocent soul out of their trio. It was always cute to watch him melt over his crush in public.

**Steal me, deal me, anyway you heal me**

Allura arrives at school. Finally. A close friend of hers suddenly shows up and jumps on her back. "Allura, Allura!" The girl giggles while Allura struggles to keep a balance of her friend Romelle and herself. They fall down on the sidewalk.

"Ugh, Romelle!" Allura whines as she rubs her bruised ass.

Romelle just laughs and stands up, "Oh it's not that bad!". Allura shakes her head and has a small giggle. Romelle is always a surprising thrill.

Someone else's hand shows up in front of her face and she looks up to see someone, she believes to be unreachable, and becomes flustered. "Need some help?"

It was her crush, Lotor. He gives her a reassuring smile the moment she quickly grabs hold of his hand. Romelle perks in interest at this moment. She's known for months about her crush and it wasn't until few weeks ago that Lotor began to notice her. Thank hormones for that. Her bursts of frustration caused him to notice a side of her he's never seen before. So there definitely has been a few times they've talked but this was the first he came to her.

**Maim me, tame me, you can never change me**

First break of the day, Lance and his friends decide to walk down the halls to stretch out the stiffness they all feel from sitting. Pidge elaborates her love of math while Hunk counters with his preference of cooking.

Lance decides to use the washroom and mentions he'll meet them next break. They wave him off as he walks away. For some reason, he has a particular song stuck inside his head. Begins to mumble and silently sing the lyrics to himself.

Just before he reaches his destination, Keith steps out of the boys washroom and left one earbud in his ear. The day felt like any other day. Might as well head to his next class and man, this tune is really catchy! He can't help but sing either. Unknowingly, Lance and Keith pass each other.

" ** _Love me, like me, come ahead and fight me_** "

The two stop in midst step, turning to look at each other with shocked expressions. Did they just copy each other?

Keith pulls out his earbud, raising an eyebrow to stare at Lance. "Excuse me?"

Lance raises an eyebrow too, "Huh? You're the one who said something.."

The air is suddenly thick of annoyance. They stare each other down. "Anyway..." Lance sighs and turns away.

Keith scoffs, "Problem?".

Lance was about to walk away until he looks back at Keith, "No, actually. You're the first one who said anything." He gives a full look up and down of Keith's appearance. He figured he must of been some emo kid, with his hair close to looking like a mullet.

"It's called singing out loud. Ever hear of it?" Keith smirks at Lance's reaction, which happens to be a stutter and rise of shrieked tone.

"Wha- obviously. As a matter of fact, that's what I was doing on my way to the bathroom!" Lance's brows have furrowed.

"That's a little too chipper for the bathroom."

"Oh yeah? Says the one who just came out of the bathroom while mumbling a song. Can't take a shit without your music?" Lance crosses his arms, satisfied with the irked response Keith gave him.

"Ugh, who are you again?" Just as Lance was about to reply, Keith cut him off with his hand up on the air, "Actually, I don't even care. Later."

The guy is dumbfounded and watches Keith walk away. Lance can feel the anger boil in his stomach and the steam rising to his head. "Wha- asshole!" He manages to finally speak and continues to walk himself into the boys washroom.

**Please me, tease me, go ahead and leave me**

Plat City is indeed a strange place because you meet the most interesting people. There is always some drama and edge to daily lives. You never know exactly who your going to meet or end up seeing at any place and any time.

**Bend me break me**   
**Anyway you need me**   
**As long as I want you baby it's alright**


	2. Ch. 1 - Let It Rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Let It Rock" by Kevin Rudolf feat. Lil Wayne
> 
> A/N: So if anyone knows the song, you will see I've excluded the rap lyrics~ mainly because it has nothing to do with what I wanted to imply in this chapter xP stay tuned~

Summer went by fast. It feels like only yesterday that Keith met the obnoxious jerk. Mocking his skills. Calling him out in front of everyone. Challenging him to almost everything he could think of. He remembers back to the few months before summer break, Lance competed with Keith in the schools track and field. To race against the other has only brought them unnecessary arguing and the cost of participation.

Keith swears that is the only reason Lance won't get off his back. Over the break, Keith became friends with Hunk and Pidge. Which is a weird cleansing considering Lance but he grew to enjoy their company. Minus Lance. However, coming back to school just helped Keith realize that becoming friends with this trio might be something he regrets secretly. They never leave him alone.

Phys. Ed. First period of the Friday morning. Keith is told to run three laps around the track. He didn't notice there was an audience in the bleachers though. Pidge and Hunk sat down relaxing before the next class due to some unfortunate flu roaming around, they had a free period.

**I see your dirty face**   
**High, behind your collar**

"Oh great. Is that Keith on the track?" Lance's voice is heard in the air, causing Pidge and Hunk to look his way.

"Yeap!" Pidge loves to rub salt in Lance's wounds. Out of love of course.

"We has nothing else to do, so we came to check out Keith." Hunk yawns as he stretches out his arms.

Lance grunts as he sits down beside Hunk and leans over his legs to squint his eyes. "God, no matter the time of day. This guy makes Phys. Ed look easy!"

"Well he is naturally talented." Pidge pointed out as she leaned forward too, placing her elbows onto her knees for support.

**What is done in vain**   
**Truth is hard to swallow**

Coming to the end of his lap, Keith jogs to a stop and catches his breath. Out of nowhere he hears a catcall whistle and his head immediately pops up to look in the direction. What a surprise. It's Lance and his wide grin.

"Come here, often?!" He snickers while Pidge and Hunk shake their heads before waving to Keith.

"Hey, Keith!" The both yell out.

Keith rolls his eyes and chuckles to himself. "Figures..."

—

Time after showers, Keith leaves the locker room in hopes he doesn't have to see anyone in particular. That is until the trio appears in the hallway. Hunk wraps an arm around Keith and ruffles his hair, Pidge pounces herself onto his back and clings on like there is no tomorrow, while Lance gives a playful shove to his arm from the opposite side of Hunk.

"Hey Keith!" They all say in unison.

Keith feels like a pinball. "Geez..!" He laughs a little and locks his arms around Pidge's legs so she won't slip off.

"Can't believe you have that class without us. We could have so much fun, teasing each other and pulling pranks!" Pidge smiles while talking.

"I actually prefer it that way. You guys are way too much." Keith lies out loud with a smirk.

**So you pray to God**   
**To justify the way you live a lie**

"Yeah well, not like you can keep up with me anyway." Lance has a smug look while Keith raises an eyebrow.

"Please. Racing you would've been a waste of time anyway." Keith suddenly stopped and dropped to one knee, letting Pidge off his back. Hunk cued for Pidge to follow after him. This is usually the time where Lance and Keith have a useless rant against each other.

"See you guys at lunch!" Pidge takes off with Hunk down the hallway.

"You can't even say that. We never raced. At all!" Lance defends his statement. Still believing that he can definitely beat Keith at anything.

"Mhm, keep thinking that."

**And you take your time**

The two began to bring up personal records of their childhoods. Sometimes the topics would become too heated than they needed to be and sometimes on a certain day, would actually drop the subject. They have the next class together. Even though Keith and Lance have troubles getting along, they eventually learned that they make quite a good time when working together in class.

"Anyone can hold their breath under water, that's just idiotic to say." Keith rolled his eyes.

"You completely ignored the fact that I can hold my breath for at least five minutes. Tops!" Lance replied and then stopped in his tracks to look near the office. "Who is that?"

**And you do your crime**

"What now?" Keith saw the look in Lance's eyes. He is in trance by someone. So he turns to look at what managed to shut him up.

**Well you made your bed**

It's like an object as heavy as a bowling ball had dropped in Keith's stomach. The air is thin. His heart beats like crazy. Anxiety hits the roof.

"No fucking way...!" He mutters under his breath.

Lance comes out of his daze and looks at Keith with a questionable smirk, "Did you just-?"

**I'm in mine**

Lance looked back at the office, hearing the door click open. A girl with silver hair walked out of the room. Her eyes are sparkling a mixture of blue and violet. At first, she seems to be a nice and petite type of girl.

**Because when I arrive**   
**I, I'll bring the fire**

Keith bites his bottom lip and looks away from her. Lance turns to Keith, "New student?".

"I guess so." Keith shakes his head. Trying to gain back some composure.

**Make you come alive**   
**I can take you higher**   
**What this is, forgot?**

Lance can't stop gawking at her. That impression doesn't last too long. This girl drops her backpack and gives it a small kick across the floor. Grunting and swearing under her breath. Okay. So she's definitely not a petite looking princess as he thought.

Keith sighs and shakes his head. "Awe man..."

"What's your deal. Do you know her?" Lance asked.

**I must now remind you**   
**Let It Rock**

Out of the blue, Keith turns to face Lance with panic on his face. Holding his hands on top of his shoulders, "Lets get the fuck outta here!"

Weirded out by the quick shake, Lance stares at Keith with wide eyes. "What, why?!". Then it happens. His name is called out.

"Keith?"

Too late. "Uh, Hey... Allura..." Keith's body is stiff when he turns to look at the new girl, Allura. Who also happens to be his ex girlfriend.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a blank stare. Keith is such a blast from the past for her.

"I uh... go to school here." Keith turned away from Lance, not realizing he wrinkled his shirt out of panic.

"Small world.." she mutters.

Lance can see that these two have some sort of history. It ain't going to prevent him from getting to know this beautiful girl though. "Hey, names Lance." He spoke as he stepped in front of Keith and held out a welcoming hand.

"Oh. I'm Allura." She smiles as she returns the hand shake and then peeks over to from the corner of her eyes. He avoids her stares of course. It just so happens that he suddenly remembers a small detail about her life; Allura has a new boyfriend.

**Turned, and chased the dollar**   
**But it broke his heart**

"I'll see you around. I got class." Keith spoke before he turned around in the opposite direction.

Lance is majorly confused and gives Allura a smile, "Guess we'll see you around!". Then he running after Keith.

**So he stuck his middle finger**   
**To the world**

Keith and Lance are late to class. By four minutes. On the outside he may look calm and collected but on the inside, he was freaking out. All the memories of their relationship began to pop up one after the other. It was like a giant pill, hard to swallow.

**Just Let It Rock**

For the remainder of the day, Keith completely avoids Allura. Lance is too busy to notice. He keeps complimenting her looks from afar to Pidge and Hunk about it. Not that it's unheard of but Keith also avoids the trio for the day. Everything in his head is way too much to think about and people are distracting.

**I wish I could be**   
**As cruel as you**   
**And I wish I could say**

Things never seem to change. Not even in people or at least from the last time they saw each other. Allura tried again to call after him. His earbuds are seen inside his ears. She huffs in realizing this. Coming to the conclusion that Keith doesn't want to speak to her at all, she leaves it alone. For today.

**The things you do**   
**But I can't and I won't live a lie**

Keith never had any music playing since he stepped outside. It was stupid but he was curious to see how far she would attempt just to talk to him. From giving up after two call outs, she turned away. He didn't know how to read this situation. Actually, he wasn't even sure why she wanted to talk.

For whatever reason, Keith isn't going to make the same mistake twice. Allowing his security walls to fall and become vulnerable. To anybody. He makes the decision to head to band practice after all. Never thought this part of him would go anywhere but he needed to blow off some steam. What better way than to strum your guitar?

**No, not this time**


	3. Ch. 2 - Cherry Lips (Go Baby Go)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Cherry Lips (Go Baby Go)" by Garbage
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: It's ironic and more of a metaphor to Allura~ I've got some old school music and some seem cheesy but I'm more about the lyrics lol I've always wanted to do a fanfic like this when I was a teen so I might as well do it now~

"He's been avoiding me for two weeks!"

**She gave you everything she had**   
  


Allura is currently talking to Romelle on her cellphone. It's lunch break and she had no appetite at the moment. She is frustrated with Keith. Knowing very well about their past, she tried to meld the their friendship. At least what is left of it.

"You can't blame him for not wanting to speak to you." Romelle says over the phone.

"I don't see why he's avoiding me. It's not like I'm trying to get back with him. I'm with Lotor." Allura begins to ramble.

"Uh, okay. Convince yourself about that and let's forget about the chance that Keith hasn't moved on?" Romelle's voice is full of sarcasm.

"Okay, fine. It's weird! I'm not comfortable being under the same roof with someone who hates me!" Her voice shrieks in a whisper. Romelle just laughs at her honesty.

**She didn't care to hang around**   
  


"Where are you right now?" Romelle asks.

Allura is quiet and then gives into admitting her location. "By the dumpsters".

Romelle's laughter fills the audio of her phone. Allura is extremely annoyed and clicks the screen to close the call. Just like that, it's time for class. She has the next class with Lance and Keith. It wasn't the smartest idea but Allura is going to try a different approach. Through one of his friends.

**This life can turn a good girl bad**   
**She was the sweetest thing**   
**That you had ever seen**

Normally, Keith and Lance would sit beside each other. Her ex hasn't come to class yet so she takes the opportunity to sit down by Lance. To his surprise, he is completely nervous and shocked to see her speaking to him.

"Lance, right?"

"Oh, y-yeah!". Smooth. He beats himself up for sounding excited. After clearing his throat and takes a deep breath, he turns to Allura. "Did you need som-?"

"Has Keith been avoiding me?" She gets to the point of her curiosity. Unfortunately for her, Lance has no idea of what's going on.

"Say what, now?" He raises a brow.

**You're such a delicate boy**   
**In the hysterical realm**   
**Of an emotional landslide**

"What are you doing?" Allura twitches from the appearance of Keith. She turns around to see him standing beside the desks.

Lance frowns at the sight before him. "Again. How do you two know each other?"

The teacher at the front yells out a reminder for students to sit in their designated seats. Allura didn't get the chance to ask anything. With a huff she stands up and walks to her desk. Keith steps aside, allowing her to pass by but doesn't give any sort of recognition to her existence. She knew that was coming.

Lance in the meantime, felt like he was watching some sort of tv series of drama. "That was rude, man."

"Don't." Keith speaks as he sits down and stares straight ahead of the class room.

"Okay. Well whatever is up your ass, I don't think you should be taking it out on the new girl. Besides," Lance turns to sit properly in his seat and takes a side glance to Allura in the room. "Doesn't look like she has any friends."

Keith growls and rubs his temple, "What's your point, Lance?".

"My point is: You are probably the only person she can talk to." Lance literally flicks his finger against Keith's forehead.

Keith is feeling more than just ticked off. "So what?! She can make friends. And don't flick your finger at me." Keith whispers and smacks away Lance's lingering hand near his face.

"Wow. That's rough. Even coming from you." Lance shakes his head and decides to drop the subject. If Keith wasn't going to be upfront about someone like Allura, then it wasn't his place to be involved.

  
**With your cherry lips and golden curls**

After school is over, Allura sits in the backseat of her chauffeur's vehicle. Another rough day. Adding more and more on top of her growing list filled with "unlucky days". She can't wait to get home.

Things have been tough ever since the day her father needed to transfer her into the public school downtown. Alfor of the Altea company in music industry felt it was time to prepare his daughter for the business environment. When she was little, Allura would always talk about wanting to be involved with music. The different genres and lyrics were so mesmerizing.

Alfor just didn't expect Allura to grow up so fast. In fact, when Keith and her dated, he never approved of the relationship and would mention she's way too young to be indulged in the idea of love. So she decided to dump Keith in favour of her father.

  
**They could not believe**  
 **That such a body was for real**

Hours later, she received a call from Lotor. They could talk and talk for hours. He would mention that he misses her at the school and that she misses just being around him. It still felt like they were in the puppy love stage of their relationship.

**It seemed like rainbows would appear**   
**Whenever you came near the clouds would disappear**

Alas, the phone call has rejuvenated her spirits. Tomorrow is another day. This time, she is going to get to the bottom of this. Keith can't keep avoiding her forever.

"If I was able to talk to him like a normal person once, I can try again." She mumbles to herself as she lays in her bed.

  
**Your baby blues would flash**

Bright and early in the morning. Allura is already at school and waiting. Waiting for the perfect opportunity to kidnap Keith. As students started to arrive in the building, she carefully looked out for one in particular.

Times like this brought memories from the past. Keith and Allura grew up together. They weren't neighbours but attended the same elementary school. Their mothers knew each other from college and would often meet up, just to talk and vent out their experiences. It was bound to happen where the two would eventually meet.

During middle school, they grew even closer. Keith would defend Allura against bullies or teach her how to defend herself. She was proud of that accomplishment. Before the years of middle school ended, they actually tried to date. The rest is history.

**And suddenly a spell was cast**

She could recognize Keith's hairstyle anywhere. Not many teens had it, at least any she was aware of. Allura literally hid behind the corner until Keith walked by. The time has come. Allura quickly yanks Keith by the arm and drags him out to the school yard.

"What the hell-?" For Keith, the pull came from nowhere and left him in shock. "Allura?! What are you-!"

"You and I need to talk." She spoke with an assertive attitude.

Keith turned himself around and tried to pull back his jacket but is actually scared to tear it. It was his favourite one after all. "Ugh, okay fine! I can walk, you know." He finally admits defeat to talk with her.

**You hold a candle in your heart**   
**You shine the light on hidden parts**   
**You make the whole world want to dance**

For about five minutes and hearing that first period bell ring, Keith and Allura stood in a secluded area. The dumpsters. He had no idea or even why she chose a disgusting place like this. Meanwhile, she was trying to figure out the right words to start with.

"Is this all you brought me out here for?" He asked with a sigh.

"Keith. I just want to talk..." Allura looked at him properly and hugged herself.

He knew that posture all too well. It was always her stance of being vulnerable. Keith didn't want to let his guard down though, "About?".

Her lips parted for a second. Then she gathered more courage to speak. "Why are you avoiding me?". Simple.

"Are you serious?" Keith is in disbelief. "I think that's pretty obvious."

"Because of our break up, from years ago?"

Keith held his tongue. He knew the reason was stupid but always hated the honest truth behind it. He closed his eyes, "What do you want from me, Allura?".

"It'd be nice, not to be hated for something so long ago." She un-hugged herself. "I mean, everything is a new start for me. Can't we go back to being friends?"

Keith opened his eyes but he avoided looking at Allura. "I'm just... not ready."

"I see... Well, I'll leave you alone after today. I don't know anyone here and thought this could be something we might be able to look past..."

Those choice of words sting. Whether it was intentional or not, Keith felt the rise of bitterness fill him. He couldn't help but think that their relationship was a joke to her.

"That's just fine for you, isn't it?"

Allura's brow furrowed at the ice cold response. "Sorry?".

"Nothing. Just forget it. Maybe this Lotor is all you've wanted from the beginning, anyway." Keith shrugs and he turns to walk away from Allura.

She is confused at first but then decides to investigate her social media. Checking on the list of her followers, there is one she remembers quite well. It was Keith's old profile. A profile filled of pictures of himself and Allura, that followed her current account which included selfies and lovey dovey pictures of her boyfriend.

**You bought yourself a second chance**   
**Go Baby Go Go**

Lance is on his way to the to washroom. His eyes wonder the hallway until he noticed Allura walk in from outside. He stops during his walk and observes the odd scene. She seemed very upset. Lance felt concerned about her facial expression until she changed it back to normal like nothing happened.

He isn't sure what to think about it. As he walks into the washroom, Keith is leaning against the farthest bathroom stall. His head is tilted upward and he just seems... lost. What did he walk into?

**Yeah we're looking at you**   
**Go baby Go Go**   
**Oh we're right behind you**


	4. Ch. 3 - I Love Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I Love Me" by Meghan Trainor feat. LunchMoney Lewis
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Yes I'm aware the song is literally happy and about self love but I just wanted to bring an outside look on Lance and what he doesn't have~ cause you know, happiness ain't everything sometimes or loving yourself is one thing but sometimes that ain't enough~ it's some heavily implied angst.

  
**I don't know about you, but baby I love me**

Lance is in one of his option classes: Drama. The exercises and exploration of characteristics from a special presentation, unfortunately was just not catching his attention. For the sake of grades and credits, he needed to partake in the class.

To always be told of his good looks, dashing smile, and charming personality don't just give him the boost he's looking for. See, aside from his social life he loves to create. Enjoys working with his hands and using his imagination as motivation towards making them a reality. Well, sort of.

Over the summer break is when Lance realizes that he needs to try being with someone who brings out the best in him. Like a muse. Unfortunately, Pidge and Hunk can only stimulate his brain so little. When it came to Keith, it's more out of amusement just because he doesn't know him too well. Yet. Then there's the mysterious chick, Allura...

He caught himself drowning in his thoughts again. Few blinks to bring back his current situation. He groans while realizing the presentation is still going on until that lovely sound fills the room. Saved by the bell.

  
**Hey-hey-hey, I love me**

End of the school day. Lance yawns and stretches outside as he waits for his bus to arrive. Pidge shows up and bumps into Lance on purpose, "Hey Sharpshooter!".

He can't help but laugh at that name. "Hey Pidge, ready for work?"

"Oh hell no but I'm excited for some caffeine in my system." She smirks just thinking about it.

Pidge is an all night gamer and occasional hacker. Late nights are her favourites but somehow she manages just to get enough sleep to look healthy. He swears she must be an alien. "Speaking of coffee, know what I saw in my last shift?"

The change of subject catches his interest. "Speak to me."

"Okay, get this!" She hops her feet to stand completely straight. "Keith. Our friend." Pidge wiggles her eyebrows and tilts her glasses to Lance, purposely emphasizing the word friend. "He's in a band."

Lance's eyes widen, "Shut up, no he isn't?".

"Uhuh. He plays the guitar too."

As they both walk onto their bus and squeeze between a crowd of people, they continue the conversation. To her memory, Keith barely talked to her but he was a whole different person around his band mates. His personality is more outgoing and not so quiet. She's never heard him swear so much.

Lance still doesn't believe it. Although, that would be an awesome idea to have a friend with similar interests. Wait. Did he just think Keith as a friend?

**They gon' say all kinds of things**   
**They'll make jokes about my name**   
  


After a long hard day of working in a coffee shop, Lance is exhausted. Once he finally entered his bedroom, he falls face first into his pillows. If clouds were the inspiration for comforters and sheets, Lance believes the creators have reached potential.

Thinking of potential, he turns to see his acoustic guitar in the corner of his room. A fact about Lance: he enjoys playing his acoustic guitar. Just at home. Away from his friends. People who know of him. He would never play this beautiful instrument in front of others.

The thought of playing his guitar wouldn't leave his mind so he got up with a new burst of energy. He grabbed for his acoustic and sat on the edge of his bed, flicking the pick down some echoing chords. Luckily he had one song stuck in his head. It was the last tune he heard before leaving work.

**They'll try to play me like a game**   
**I'll bet they're too scared of the fame**   
  


Few days passed. So did the weekend. Lance hated riding the same morning bus as Keith, they always fought over the door when it came to departure. For once he didn't want that struggle and arrived on an early bus. His lovely personality needed a breather from all the stress in this world.

Coincidentally, he spots Allura getting off from her chauffeurs vehicle. Things are weird between her and Keith. She still never made any friends but he figured that was because of her intimidating face. Although, it wouldn't hurt to try make new friends, right? He decides to get to know her more.

  
**I don't know about you, but baby I love me**

"Well good morning, beautiful." He says as he literally jumps right beside her.

Allura gasps. "Oh my.. Hey Lance." She lets out her anxiety with a sigh.

"That's it? No good morning reply?" He arched a brow and waited for Allura to comply.

She got the memo. "Good morning, Lance." Allura giggles and playfully shoved him away.

**Now everybody say, hey-hey-hey**   
  


Lance found that talking to her was way more easy than he thought it would be. Ever since she came to the school he's been very curious about her. Okay, so he admits she's beautiful but under all this tough girl image there was definitely something behind it. Something he may just enjoy uncovering.

"You know, you should come hang with us sometime. We don't bite." He mentions with some hope hinted.

"I'll consider it, thank you." She smiles and watches her feet on the floor.

He nudges her arm, "So we gonna try have a good day today?".

She doesn't know how to respond to that kind of question. It's random. It's also hitting her on the spot of feeling out of place. "Was it that obvious?" Her voice is nervous.

"Let's just say I have a certain gift." Lance smiles to himself and then stops in front of Allura, which causes her to stop. "I can't leave people alone who are down in the dumps."

She feels embarrassed and looks away with some shame. "Oh, you see that often?" Allura was talking about how the most secluded area of this entire building is at the schools dumpsters. It stunk pretty bad but it's where she was left alone to talk on the cell and rage out loud. Of course, Lance always manages to catch a glimpse here and there of her moments in action.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm kinda like that myself." He shrugged and smirks while looking at her, "So think about it. We always hang out on the bleachers during lunch or free periods."

It's nice to feel that her company is wanted. She nods her head and leaves in the opposite direction, "I'll think about it. See you."

As she walks away, he can't help but watch her leave. The look in eyes are bright and admiring this cute side of her that he just discovered. She's very bashful of herself when alone. Cute. Lance sighs and let's himself float on cloud nine.

**Because I'm sexy and it ain't my fault**   
**I ain't waiting on nobody's call**   
**You don't want me baby, that's your lost (your lost)**   
**I'll be fine, I'll be fine**

Its been a while since Lance has bothered Keith. Skipping class just this once, or twice, who knows. Finding Keith was easy because over the last couple of weeks he's been trying to avoid Allura in class. She hasn't bothered him but Lance thought the avoiding was uncalled for. He found him hanging out by the track.

"Your not much of a hide and seek type, are you?" Lance speaks out loud which causes Keith to twitch.

"What do you want?" Keith has no tolerance for bickering at the moment.

"Oh you know, couldn't find anything else to do." Lance sits himself on the grass beside Keith. From the corner of his eyes he can see that Keith was on his phone but as if he'd been caught looking at something bad, he quickly hid away his phone.

"Are you actually skipping class just to be out here?" Keith had to ask. It was weird to see Lance not taking class so seriously.

"If I'm being honest, your not around to help me out."

Keith laughs at that fact. It's true and it's stupid. He nudged Lance on the arm with his own and looked away. "C'mon, why are you out here Lance?".

"Because. Your sad. Not in a good way. Just pathetic sometimes." Lance takes a deep breath and pockets his hands.

"Fuck off, man." Keith doesn't understand what any of that means. Well that's a lie. He has his suspicions.

"Lucky for you, you're not my type." Lance says with a smirk as he waits for Keith's reaction.

He quickly looks up at Lance confused, "What?"

Lance laughs and looks away. He can't believe Keith never knew this whole time about his sexuality. "It was never a secret. Pidge and Hunk always knew."

"Well no, uh... I mean I had a feeling but... I'm more confused about how quickly this conversation escalated." Keith chuckled.

Just as he thought. Keith doesn't care about labels or the need to bring up that sort of thing. "So if you knew, you've never once thought I may have been hitting on you?" Lance tried to touch the waters.

"No. Lance. I never thought you were. Not even once. I know the difference." Keith rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Well good because I still can't stand you." Lance and Keith begin to laugh a little.

The moment is quiet for a few minutes and all you can hear in the air are the vehicles and distant beeps. It's comforting. They both forget each other's appearance.

"Hey..." Lance spoke. "What kind of music are you into?".

Keith never expected a personal question like that from him. Ever. "What, you wanna get to know me now?"

"It's a simple question Keith. Hurry and answer or you can continue to be an asshole." Lance shrugged, his eye sight never leaving the view of downtowns city buildings.

"A lot of things. I'm not that picky." Keith moved his eyes to stare at the grass. "Nothing special."

Lance nods his head. So today, he won't get the truth out of him but it was worth a shot. The moment felt so awkward, Lance had to bring up a comment about his hair again. Helps take off the edges between them. If he was always sure about one thing is that he doesn't want to lose Keith as a rival. At anything.

**And you can tell by the way I talk**   
**And you can tell by the way I walk**   
  


The following days are odd for Lance. The feelings are hard to pass through. He sits on the steps of his house and stares up at the sunset sky. This life felt so much of routine, he wondered if it was ever going to change.

The last year of senior high doesn't really feel all that special to him. He's in the middle of figuring out what to do with his life but tries to enjoy it at the same time. Future planning is so complex he can't help but try to avoid it. There is even an occasional self doubt that creeps at the back of his mind.

A yell comes from his mother about supper. He stands up and heads back inside. Since nothing seemed like it was going to come his way, it's time to take charge of destiny.

**I love me, I love me**   
  


An interesting thing happens in the following morning. Allura is actually hanging out with Pidge and Hunk by their lockers. Lance is at the door feeling appreciative that she gave his friends a chance. Suddenly, Keith appears beside Lance and taps his shoulder.

"You're in the way." He states and crosses his arms.

Lance turns around to see Keith and few other students, waiting as well. "Oh sorry!", well that was embarrassing.

Keith walks past Lance and out of curiosity, tries to find what he kept on staring at. Allura is standing near Pidge and Hunk. By the looks of it, they are getting along quite well. He watches them interact for a bit then moves onward to class. Meanwhile, Lance is apologizing to the other students by the door.

—

Allura finds these two an enjoyable company. They've got inside jokes and sarcasm. Real people in her eyes. Then she notices Lance and waves him over.

"Hey guys! Nice to see your getting to know Allura." Lance smiles as he approaches the small group.

"Awe, Lance. I'm so touched!" Hunk pretends to cry and holds a hand to his heart. "Didn't know you spoke so highly about us!"

"Well I'm glad he did because I am tired of being the only girl in this group." Pidge smiles at Allura then looks at Lance, "By the way..."

"What's up?", Lance knows Pidge has some interesting news for him.

"Me and Hunk are signing up for a dodgeball game after school." Pidge leans herself onto Hunk. "We could use you and Allura."

"Sounds like a good time. What about Mullet?" Lance figured they might as well ask Keith too.

"Oh I did but he's been dragged onto another team." Pidge shrugs.

All Lance could think in the back of his mind is that Keith actually has a life outside of their group. There is a tiny pinch which feels like a insult and a challenge to his skills. That's just fine with Lance. However, by the nickname of Mullet, Allura had no absolute idea of whom they were talking about.

"I don't mind to join in. Could be fun." Allura smiles again.

Knowing that she is accepted to a group of friends is very heart warming and hopes there are more times of this to come. She's actually thankful she talked to Lance. Also, she can't wait to tell Romelle.

**I don't know about you**   
**But baby I love me**

Lance drags himself to the seat beside Keith and sighs as he sits down. His chin lays on his forearms crossed, closing his eyes. Keith arched a brow as he watches Lance prepare to sleep. The sound of a scoff catches his attention , bringing him to reopen his eyes and look up at Keith.

"What's your problem?"

Keith's face is unmoved and focused. "Nothing."

A weird untypical response. Something has irked Keith for sure. "Don't tell me it's about Allura?".

Like a deer caught in headlights, Keith freezes and shakes his head. "What? No. As if!" He whispers.

"I knew it!" Lance whispers as well, since class has started, he wasn't going to leave it alone this time. "Why don't you get along with her?"

Keith suddenly seems conflicted and turns to look at Lance. "It's none of your business. Can't you just lay off?"

"Nope. Nuh uh. No way. Now spill!" He whispers a bit harshly.

"Fuck off, Lance." Keith warns.

Lance's fingers begin to tap on the desk in a musical manner. Then he has a bright idea. "Alright, how about this?" Lance turns away and opens his textbook. "Dodgeball game after school. If you win, I won't ever bring up this annoying crap ever again and actually leave you alone."

Keith stares at him from the side view of his eyes, "And if you do?".

"You'll finally hang around us. Including, Allura." Lance smirks.

"What, that's not fair!" Keith whispers a little louder. "No way."

"Suit yourself. I can't help it that people are intimidated of me, comes with the charm. So I'm use to it." Lance has a smug look plastered on his grin.

Keith actually stammers. The nerve of this guy. Knowing exactly what buttons to push. Screw his emotions at the moment, Lance needed to be taught a lesson.

"Alright, fine."

Lance gives a wide and satisfied grin. "That's more like it."

**I love me, and you love you**   
**Do you love you? I love me**   
**Me too**


	5. Ch. 4 - The Walker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The Walker" by Fitz And The Tantrums
> 
> A/N: So the song was to imply sports and movement xD a little bit goes with the storyline but I wanted people to feel this chapter a bit lol hopefully someone found my hidden humour~ So the easy going part of this arc is over, time to get personal and full of teenage angst/drama~ don't worry though, they don't stay teens forever.

"Alright, listen up!"

Lance and his group stood on the opposite side from Keith's group inside the gymnasium. It's the first dodgeball club game which left no surprise that there a small number of students who joined for today. Besides the competitors, some students stayed back to watch. Aside from the statistics, a certain someone is not too happy to see Allura on Lance's team.

"First game today and hopefully more to come but our choosing of rules will apply to everyone!" Rizavi yelled as she stood in the middle of the gym. "So pay attention!"

Another student named Kinkade, who stood by Rizavi, spoke, "Rule One: One ball per student, no such thing as two balls per person!".

Lance couldn't help but snicker. Hunk elbowed him in the rib. "Rule Two: If you catch a ball, the person who threw it is out!" Rivazi yelled.

"Rule Three: Game is best out of three in five rounds!" Kinkade added.

"Final Rule: No team members will be brought back into today's game if their striker is immediately shot afterwards. So let's have at it!" Rivazi blew her whistle.

Keith's attention is entirely on Allura and Lance. He notices they are talking a lot more than usual and something about that scene just irks him. The purpose of this game was to determine his friendship with the trio or being left alone completely. Either way, Keith wasn't going to back down now. Especially now that Allura is playing.

"So that's really all there is to it?" Allura asked Lance as they prepare for the open rush on the black line.

"Yeap! So try to avoid being a target and we'll be alright." Lance winked at Allura in pure confidence. She didn't think too much about it but the moment she looked ahead, she saw Keith leering in her direction.

Rivazi and Kinkade lined up the dodgeballs in the centre. As they moved to the sidelines, they raised their hands to place the whistles against their lips. Both teams were ready and focused. The whistles were blown and all team members dashed to the centre.

Once each student had grabbed a ball and moved back, Allura, Lance, and Keith were ready to aim at each other first. Lance is looking to win the bet. Keith is fighting for his freedom. Allura loves the opportunity for vengeance. Each had tossed the ball in their targets direction, only to literally dodge the ball but completely forgot about being part of a team.

"Shit!!!" All three had been struck by balls in the face, stomach, and arm by other team members. Now they stand out for the first round.

**Ooh, crazy's what they think about me**   
**Ain't gonna stop cause they tell me so**

Lance is rubbing his face while Allura tends to her arm. Dodgeball sounds tedious but once your in the game you can't help but regret getting hit by any of those balls. That's usually when adrenaline kicks in however.

"I think we got carried away," Lance mumbles as he grits his teeth. Practically glaring at Keith.

Allura couldn't help but see the strange connection of rivalry between Keith and Lance. She wasn't aware they knew each other that well. "Suppose you're right. So what should we do?"

Lance turned to Allura, "Well next round, we're going to dodge and maneuver until a majority of the balls are on our side. Then we attack full force!" His fist slammed into his other hand, emphasizing a collision.

"Sounds good." Allura nodded her head and smiled.

Meanwhile, Keith leaned against the wall with an arched eyebrow. "The fuck is going on here..." he mumbled to himself, utterly confused by this newly found friendship in his eyes.

Last one left standing: Pidge takes the first round for their team. They holler in victory while the other team huddled, explaining the new plan in the next round. Keith participated in this meeting, he wasn't going to lose this next round.

**Cause 99 miles per hour baby**   
**Is how fast that I like to go**

The open rush is quick and immediate. This time, Keith ignores Allura and Lance. He targets the team members with the best accuracy first. Interesting fact about Keith, he has always been fast on his feet. Lance on the other hand, had been on the run. Kept his eyes out for any flicker of a red ball thrown his way. Keith's team just couldn't catch him at any angle. Allura performed the same tactic, awaiting her signal from Pidge and Lance.

"Allura!" Lance yelled.

That was the signal to grab a ball on the floor and rise to attack all at once. They managed to take out a few but refused to throw any more balls from the floor until they were out again. Lance loved this strategy. Except he forgot one minor detail again.

Lance skid to a stop the moment he saw the colour red flew by, inches away from his face. "Whoa- Whoa!"

**Can't keep up with my rhythm**   
**Though they keep trying**   
**Too quick for the lines they throw**

Lance turned to see the ball came from Keith across the gym and his eyes met with his smirking facial expression. "Mother fu-!"

Once again, Lance is out from not paying attention to other teammates.

I walk to the sound of my own drum  
It goes, they go, we go

Keith is basking in his glory. He always loved beating Lance in competition but mainly for rights to rub it in his face. Now to his next target: Hunk. Within seconds and perfect timing, Keith thrown another ball from way back of his teammates and got Hunk at the back.

"Sorry bud, nothing personal!" Keith yelled across the room after hearing a stumbling "ow" from Hunk.

—

"He really thinks he's hot shit, doesn't he?" Allura thought out loud as she used a spike toss from volleyball experience to take out one of Keith's team members. Pidge suddenly slid across in front of Allura, yelling to watch out. Just in time, Allura managed to dodge a ball from Keith. She scoffed and glared.

"Uh oh." Hunk spoke as he and Lance watched while leaning against the wall. The fire between Allura and Keith is interesting to watch from afar.

**Oh, here we go**   
**Feel it in my soul**

As Allura attempted to duck under a throw, inevitably her ass is hit by Keith's dodgeball. Lance bursted out in laughter and Allura stood up with wide eyes. Her face is flustered and she throws daggers from her eyes towards Keith, whom is laughing to himself on the other side of the gym. Keith's team known as G for Galra wins the second round.

**Really need it, need it, so go**   
**Gotta feel it, body takes control**   
**Really need it, need it**

Third round, Pidge huddles with the group and advocates that Lance uses his sharpshooter skills. He doesn't disagree but knows it means that the team is planning to be his shields. Allura is feeling annoyed at this point and holds Lance to promise her the downfall of Keith. With confidence, he agrees and has quite the grin across his face. The huddle puts all hands in for a chant and heads into the third round.

Keith wants to try for Pidge this time. After he grabs a ball and steps backwards, he is prepared to toss the ball until he noticed that Lance dashed to the far right side of his team members. Hunk tosses his ball to Lance which gives him the opportunity to strike out the enemy in a swift second. With a yell of "Yes!", Keith almost forgot to watch his back.

They didn't call him the Sharpshooter for nothing. Lance is very accurate and on point with his targets. By the time team G figured out their strategy, only three members were left on the floor. Including Keith. Lance made it his own personal goal to take him out. Part of it was for Allura and the bet but most of all? It was for bragging rights.

**Can't keep up with my rhythm**   
**Though they keep trying**

"Ah, shit." Keith mumbled to himself.

Noticing he was unfortunately at a disadvantage with that many team members left. However, an opportunity arrived as he realized most of the balls were on his side of the gym. All that had to be done, was avoid Lance and his on point shots.

**Too quick for the lines they throw**   
**I walk to the sound of my own drum**   
**It goes, they go, we go**

It all seemed like a perfect advantage to win this game. Keith grabbed a hold of ball and preparing to toss, until he heard his name?

"Yorak!"

**Oh, here we go**   
**Feel it in my soul**

He froze from hearing the forbidden name. His eyes dashed towards Allura, who was staring at Keith with an intense stare and a devilish smirk. Then it happened. A pour of old memories filled his thoughts of good memories before things went downhill for them.

**Really need it, need it, so go**

Keith was shot at the back of his head and it caused him to stumble forward. "Geez!" He grunts and shoots a glare back at Lance, who was smirking and high fives Allura.

What is going on here?

———

Keith had lost the bet.

His body is sore. He's also regretting that he let this pointless gamble get the best of him. After changing back to some good ol casual clothes. Keith did promise himself that he will never play dodgeball again. Even if Lance irks him with another challenge. Speaking of Lance... As he stepped out from the gymnasium, Keith is pounced by Pidge and Lance.

"Dog pile!!"

Oh no. The pressure caused his knees to shake because he refused to fall. All he could accomplish was one step while trying to walk away. Nope. Not going to work. All three had fallen to the floor in the hallway.

"Ugh, cmon guys. I'm so sore already!" Keith groans as he lays under the stomach of Lance while Pidge rolls off with a laugh.

"Good job, by the way." Lance gives a mixture of a cute giggle and a manly chuckle. If Keith never seen this first hand, he couldn't even think that was possible. He smiles at Lance until a figure steps into the hallway. His eyes look up to see Allura standing there.

Keith sat up which brought Lance to sit up on his knees. Allura held her breath and tried to relax from the stare. She watches him stand up and cross his arms. Well. This is going to be uncomfortable.

"That was low. Even for you." Keith glared and crossed his arms.

Allura twitched by the tone, "Ah well, we needed a trump card..." she giggled in a nervous manner.

With a deep sigh, Keith accepted his defeat. Lance stood up, "Wait, whats this all about?".

"Nothing important." With a twist on his heel, Keith began to walk out of the school. Lance didn't understand what just happened but he shrugged with Allura before running after him.

———

Keith stood by the bus stop and heard the sound of Lance's footsteps behind him. He already felt annoyed.

"If you're going to ask about the bet, I haven't forgot." He spoke out loud, not bothering to turn around.

The feeling of his hand laid on Keith's shoulder. He knew it was coming but it still made him twitch. "That's good but I wanted to check on you."

Lance wanted to check on his well being? Keith arched an eyebrow. This is so out of character and highly unnecessary. Can't a guy just accept defeat in peace?

"What for?"

"Well I wanted to keep this between us. You are really impressive with the sports," Lance smirked and looked ahead.

Very unexpected.

"Thanks..." Keith fluttered his eyes in confusion. "I think?"

Lance playfully bumped his arm against Keith's and laughed a little. "I mean it, man. Although, you still lost thanks to my beautiful skills."

There is he is.

"Whatever. If it wasn't for Allura, I totally could have beat your asses." Keith rolled his eyes, pocketing his hands inside his jacket.

"When she yelled out Yorak?" Lance is confused. Even more so as he notices that Keith blushed by that name.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"What? Why not!"

"It's just a stupid childhood name..."

He never knew that Allura and Keith knew each other that long. In fact, Lance knows nothing about these two and why they don't talk. Never made sense.

"You know I'm not letting this go?" Lance chuckled.

"Yeah... I figured that." Keith shook his head.

"Well for what it's worth. I'll be glad your finally going to hang out with us."

"Only because I lost. Also, because you're annoying as fuck." Keith shrugged and smirked by the sarcastic gasp from Lance.

When he truly thought about it, he knew hanging out with everyone wouldn't be so bad. He's already used to it but not very hundred percent about Allura. That would need some work. Definitely.


	6. Ch. 5 - Red Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Red Stars" by The Birthday Massacre 
> 
> A/N: So my song choice for this chapter isn't to depict Keith entirely. It's to give a feel Keith's character when it came to Allura. She was soft and he was rough. Played in the right way, you come up with a song that could be bitter sweet of their past relationship~ so hopefully people enjoyed it~

Keith really needed a moment to his thoughts. Time to relieve himself of the past. What better way than a time with the guys. It was the weekend. Practice finished earlier than expected. The band is excited for an upcoming gig and it was songs they covered but to be part of the music scene felt great. So different compared to mainstream modernized hangouts.

There is no hate here though. Keith enjoyed all kinds of music but anything that can bring out the rock and roll, metal breakdowns, or just plain adrenaline in his body would make him move. Most of all his beloved possession, the seventh string guitar. It might have been a bit too hardcore but Keith loves those strings. He did have a regular sixth string just in case. It's not just the technique that he loves. He loves the vibration and drain of his strength within his hands just to play.

It's late at night and the band has made their way to the outskirts of the city. Thanks to a close friend, they had some beer to ease those nerves.

While his band mates discussed the gig and topics of favorite bands, Keith let himself think about Allura. First thing he did was chug down the rest of his beer and toss the bottle as far as he could throw. There is so much tension in that toss.

**Best of cruel intentions**

Keith remembered back to the ending days of middle school. He and Allura had hung out together during school and afterwards. They even snuck out at night just to talk and watch the sunrise. Those were golden times.

**Finding what they fail to mention**

When Keith figured out that Allura now hangs out with the trio, he felt a bit jealous at first. Two reasons. One being, the trio were his own to grow close to without Allura. Two being, he may have not let go of his anger.

**No truth, all pretension**

She never did explain herself. Explain why she is able to move on so quickly. Keith and Allura broke up around the beginning of freshman year. At first, it seemed to be good breakup standards until he came across Allura and Lotor chatting up a storm. On a Main Street near his new favorite beverage shop. You can imagine how this adds some salt to his fresh wounds.

**Raise your hand to get attention**

Keith shook his head and sat down on the ground. The band would always hang out near the desert mountain trails. If at the right time, the sun could rise and shine with different colours of orange and purple in the sky. It looked even more beautiful when they reflected off the clouds.

**You give and we take it**

Another memory pops up. Before the breakup, Keith would always bring Allura to this spot. Kind of turned it into their special spot. Once in a while they'd bring a blanket and sleeping bag just to cuddle. Watch the stars or lay under the moonlight. In warm weather of course.

**You build it, we break it**

There were so much memories like that one. It wouldn't just be in that particular spot either. Sometimes she came over to his house. Few times he visited hers but as he grew up, her father grew more weary of his adolescence.

**You sign and we erase it**

Keith had asked Allura out after finding out she had this minor crush on him. Her best friend, Romelle has spilled the beans one day. She didn't mean to but that made Keith highly aware of her behavior after that. Every small touch. The way she would giggle. Casually hugging his arms with no apparent reason.

Even though it seemed like this relationship would go on forever, it felt way to quick to end. Especially when they were freshman. What's a guy in love suppose to think?

**You feel it, we fake it**

That moment of finding out your childhood friend and ex has moved on in a year or so, has swarmed Keith with questions. At first he wants to believe it was for a good cause. That it's out of respect. Not just to her father but mainly toward Allura.

Seeing Lotor has shattered all those images. The instilled belief of innocence and child window. To his pride as a young man, Keith honestly tried hard in this relationship.

**It's my red star, steal it**

Keith's band mates cracked a joke about how he's lost in thought again. That every single trip to this place always made him angry or full of tears. He laughed with them. Knew they meant well by it. One had thrown him another bottle. He caught it then used his belt buckle to uncap the lid.

**It's my red star, can't let go**

Someone brought out the music while they all sat down. Typical out loud jams through their phones speakers. They had quite a list but each is more interested in finding something to match their moods.

Keith rubs the back of his neck, occasionally checking those sore spots on his body. Since the beginning of the school year, its just been a roller coaster. It's like no matter where he looked, Allura is always there.

**It's my red star, conceal it**

There's no reason whatsoever to try "fix" anything between them. He wouldn't even give her the time of day. If it wasn't for Lance.

These what if and could have thoughts are ridiculous.

Keith downs himself a huge gulp of the beer. Scrunching his face tight shut from the harsh bubbles and piercing smell of alcohol filling his nose. He exhaled, hoping that some air would let the feeling suffice. Nope. Made it worse. Keith started to cough.

**It's my red star, I know**

Those damn thoughts are creeping back. Keith could remember all the times he would wake up beside her. Seeing that lovely sleeping face of hers. It wasn't angelic or peaceful. No, she was a messy sleeper but he loved that about her. The loose strands that would stick along the curves of her face. The long eyelashes. Soft lips. Soft skin.

Whoa, back up, back up!

**Wasted education**

It was hard to keep yourself composed around the guys. He could blame this place or he could blame the beer. Either way his buzzing expression is a huge dead giveaway.

**Celebrating imitation**

Even the sight of his rough textures hands underneath the finger less gloves bring up memories. Maybe he should of kept count to exactly how many times she would grasp his hand. Giggle at the fact they were dating.

Overall, Keith just wanted answers. He wanted to understand rather than look down on himself for answers. It never does well on the mind when you blame yourself or think there's imperfections, way too many to deal with. Yes. At some point, he use to think that he was the reason she couldn't find him to be more suitable than Lotor.

**Misplaced admiration**

Those kind of thoughts can be self harming. You begin to ponder and doubt everything about you. Even in sex. Oh, God; the sex.

It's not something he wants to elaborate about but one particular routine he did enjoy. It wasn't full on sexual intercourse. It was the fore play.

**Speaking for a generation**

Of course Allura and Keith were each other's first experience and choice to lose virginity. They had already been comfortable but they weren't dating when it happened.

That was a whole other story.

**You give and we take it**

Keith is all about the connection and interaction. Well. At the time he was.

Himself and Allura would explore their senses. Getting to know curves and textures of the skin. Feeling pulses through the veins. Intertwined fingers or legs.

**You build it, we break it**

With another sigh, Keith took a sip from his beer again. Letting the vision become unstable. If he could finish this bottle and stand up to toss it afterwards, he could definitely wipe Allura from his mind that night.

**You sign and we erase it**

He might as well let him have this moment. After all, he is now bound to be seeing more of Allura now. It's a good time to remember all the details and plan on letting it go.

**You feel it, we fake it**

One last memory to think about.

They were at Keith's house. Lounging in his room. Keith would strum his guitar and Allura listened to his mp3 on occasions. Since there is so much to choose from she would find songs to be obsessed over for at least a week.

It was enjoyable to have someone who shared the same taste in music.

**It's my red star, steal it**

Allura was so obsessed with a song so much, she would literally mouth the lyrics to Keith.  
~~~  
Keith sat against the wall on top of his mattress and would watch while Allura plugged in the MP3 player. It had that hardcore riff feeling to it and a mixture of what she would "crystal sounds".

What he loves to see is how she would twirl the strands of her hair and sing to the ceiling of his room. Sometimes even turning to look his way. Keith could almost see the scenario played in her head while singing this song.

**It's my red star, can't let go**

Allura sat up and began to crawl her way to Keith. Seeing her make the trail, he stuck his guitar pick between his teeth and carefully place the guitar on the side.

It was an odd tradition. Keith lifted his knees and rest his elbows on them, waiting for Allura to come much closer. Once she meets his face, she would say the most corniest line.

**It's my red star, conceal it**

"Hello, my red star."

And he loves it.

~~~

Bye, bye to those pesky memories!

Keith downed the rest of his beer and placed it beside himself like a gentleman. His hands had literally motioned in "dusting" themselves off. When he really thought about it. The Ex could be a beautiful beginning to anything. It's just unclear as to what.

Moment of truth. By the time he will stand is when the alcohol will surely kick in a lot harder and there goes his sober intentions. Not the perfect way to go about making a serious decision. It would just work in this situation.

When it comes to his new set of friends, he can't imagine the rest of the school year without them. It was boring when they wouldn't come bother him out of pure boredom. It was flattering. The fact of these people who wanted to him there beside them had grown on Keith.

What's even more interesting is kid who can't go a day without bothering him. Lance.

An interesting character. One he feels that could be unconditional in many ways. They just got along together. That change of pace may be what Keith needs. Enough of these romance thoughts.

It was time to let go of his past with Allura. Time to let go of the feelings and memories. She did. So should he, right?

Keith finally stood up from the ground and said out loud, "Well. Here's to more new and fucked up beginnings."

**It's my red star, I know**


	7. Ch. 6 - That's What You Get

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Thats What You Get" by Paramore
> 
> A/N: This chapter ended up longer than I hoped it would x_x but! I'm happy of how it turned out~ So I wanted to give an insight of Allura's personal values and where her heart is at often, hopefully some people enjoyed this cause I did <3

**No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.**

A week later, all five began to have regular hangouts. Keith is a man of his word and as for Allura, she is just so glad she ain't alone anymore. At first, everything seemed to be a bit awkward but the two managed to keep things balanced. Pidge is very interested in her father's company and Hunk likes to bring Keith out of his comfort zone with jokes. Everything is once again normal.

Lance and Allura hung out on the bleachers during lunch break. They were waiting for everyone. He figured his "rivalry" can wait until he figures out more about her. It was an interesting thought. Lance wanted to get to know the lady who managed to either shut Keith up or make him feel nervous. Since his opinion of Keith is set, then there definitely has to be something special about Allura.

"I gotta know," he began and turned to look at her.

She is currently snacking on baked sunflower seeds. "Mhm?"

"How is it that someone as beautiful as you, knows a guy like Keith?"

Allura expected this and decided to save her snack for later. "Mm... we grew up together."

The whole ex situation was a topic she wanted to avoid. If Keith hasn't come out and said anything about their past then she wasn't going to either. Regardless of their past, she still has respect towards his privacy.

**It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.**

Lance nodded. From the outside, their strange relationship looks pretty damn cute. Like a fairy tale. He sighed, sounding frustrated. Allura wasn't too sure where it came from or what caused it.

"Would you ever go out with me?"

Allura practically chokes on her last bit of seeds she has been chewing. Lance's eyes widened as he quickly patted her back. Relieved to live another day after clearing her throat, she looks at Lance. Eyebrows arched.

"I have a boyfriend."

And why do we like to hurt so much?  
I can't decide

"Of course, you do."

Lance hums with amusement then laughs a little. Allura didn't get the joke but she is being serious. He shrugs and lifts one of his legs to step on the seat below him.

"Is something funny about that?"

With a sigh he looks at Allura from the side, "Nope"

"Don't tell me that your heartbroken?"

"Nah, I'm just very attracted to your personality."

She finally giggles. Lance laughs, glad that his honesty isn't making her feel uncomfortable around him. He lifts his other leg to step on the seat and leans over to rest his elbows on his knees. Allura is glad on the inside. After reuniting with her childhood friend, she hopes not lose any more. There is Romelle of course, can't forget her best friend. Things at home are becoming unbearable and that's due to her father. It ain't no "daddy issues", she just feels caught in between the rift of her youth and adulthood.

**You have made it harder just to go on**

"I mean, I've never met anyone else who could rile up Keith the way you did."

Her mind quickly flicks off. Allura purses her lips, then bites her lips, then huffs out a sigh. Lance burst out in laughter.

"Oh my god, you guys never use to-?"

"What— no! I was trying to process..."

**And why, all the possibilities well I was wrong**

Lance could see that she is nervous and struggling. The obvious question was about to slip out until something solid hit him on the side of his head?

**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.**

Allura watched as she seen a bean bag roll off of Lance's shoulder. Her eyesight leaped to the bottom of the bleachers to see Keith standing there. He is smirking and started to hop upward on the seats. She didn't expect him to approach any time soon.

"Geez, what happened to your reflexes?" Keith chuckles as he sits beside Lance, pocketing his hands inside his sweater.

Lance growls, "Coming from a guy who lost in the match." He suddenly smirks as well once he sees Keith frown. They both laugh and shove each other by the arms.

**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.**

Allura has never seen Keith so friendly before. It's refreshing to see him in an entirely new atmosphere. She can suddenly remember their childhood. Playing together in the backyards. Small adventures in the parks. Even watching movies in his mother's living room.

"Hey, Ally."

**I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.**

Her eyes widened by the call of her nickname from Keith. It's surprising to hear him so familiar since his declare of avoiding her. She blinked a few times and quickly smiled.

"Hello, Yorak."

**And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.**

"Ally and Yorak? What are these cute nicknames you two got going on?" Lance arched a brow but exchanged looks with Keith and Allura.

"Yorak is the name of Allura's old stuffed animal, who still reminds me of Barney." Keith shrugged and looked towards the field.

Allura begins to laugh then holds herself at the stomach. "Keith is the one who lost him. So I made him become my protector as punishment."

Lance nods and bites his bottom lip, taking a glance at Keith. "So you protected the princess huh?"

Keith perks an interest at the name Lance came up with. "Princess?"

"In my opinion, Allura looks so much like royalty." Lance turns to look at Allura and rests part of his face against his palm. "I especially love how she says my name."

The other two roll their eyes and look away from Lance. Though, it was Allura's turn to give Lance a shove to the arm. Keith on the other hand, saw Pidge and Hunk arrive on scene. Finally.

**I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.**

———

School may be over and her friends are gone but she has something special to look forward to, her date with Lotor. At home, she is carefully picking out a cute outfit while Romelle relaxes on her bed.

"I don't understand something. Why make the effort about your clothes? I like the casual you so much better." Romelle stares up at the ceiling.

"Please, don't."

"What??" Romelle immediately sat up and turned to Allura, grabbing onto a pillow for stress relief. "His family preferences are so unrealistic, I don't get why they have to be so fancy all the time?"

"I don't mind the formalities."

Ever since the meeting of Lotor and eventual dating, Allura begun to change certain parts of her wardrobe. From her lively and casual choice in fashion had gone to a type of formal but casual turn. This was all to impress his father and mother. Their names, Zarkon and Honerva, were strange enough but it she never questioned out of respect.

Romelle rolled her eyes and peaked over to a frame, placed in wide open view to be seen. "Well, since Keith is talking to you again-"

"We are acquainted."

"Acquainted. Doesn't that make you feel, I don't know, awkward?"

Allura arched a brow. She finally pulls out a violet colored strapless dress, and adds one of her black short sleeved cardigans for an implying effect of the dress. Romelle sort of smirks by the choice. Seems she was listening to her after all.

Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.

"At first, maybe I did. Now-" Allura brings the two piece of clothing together and places on her body before looking to the mirror, "- I feel like he can move on."

To Romelle, her choice of words couldn't be anymore questionable. "Mhm... So we can get rid of that photo right?" she asked on purpose, pointing towards the photo on top of her dresser.

Rolling her eyes and throwing the clothes aside, Allura made her way to the picture. It was a photo of herself and Keith on their first date. It was a total disaster. However, it was a date she'll always cherish.

**I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.**

"It won't seem weird if I keep it... Will it?" Allura looked back at Romelle, who is giving her a knowing expression already.

"Only if you haven't moved on, I suppose?" she sighed and laid herself back onto the bed.

Romelle knew who Keith was. She met him a few times and he had actually been a gentleman until they got to know each other better. Then the name callings and sarcasm flew in between them. Not in a hateful meaning. Allura's friends were his friends as well but after the break up, she never heard from him again.

"What does keeping a perfectly good photo have to do with moving on?"

Allura rolled her eyes and began to undress from her casual clothing where she stood. This was normal. Romelle and Allura had their share of either seeing each other naked or in their underwear during the locker rooms. It was never brought up as something they should consider improper. Except, Romelle's eyes widened at the sight of what type of underwear she chose to wear today.

"Oh my god!"

The high pitched noise was alerting and caused her to jump, "Oh for fuc- What now?!"

"You're wearing the underwear Keith bought for your birthday?!"

Allura is so flustered. She tries to shake off the embarrassment and crosses her arms across her chest. "So what? They're appealing."

The other girl starts to laugh and rolls across the bed. Indeed, the choice of underwear are the pair which Keith has bought for her birthday couple years back. She could have thrown them away but they were so cute! Red laced and skull head patterns among a black background color. Interesting fact, Romelle was there when he bought them.

**Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.**

\---

Hours later, Allura was picked up by Lotor in his private chauffeur. The original plan was to have dinner with only the two of them alone but Honerva and Zarkon insisted on spending more time to get to know Allura better. After all, she is the daughter of his best friend.

"Your father must be busy with the recent sales of his latest band." Zarkon started.

"I'd imagine so? He was always so passionate back in college," Honerva added.

Lotor actually enjoyed the company of his parents. It made him even happier to see that Allura tried connecting with them. They weren't aware of her inner struggle though. The talks of her father's success had always lead to the conversations about her taking over. It sounds like a dream job and easy money but it's not something she ever really thought about. She just wanted to be in control of her life at this point.

"Allura?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and quickly looked to Lotor, "Oh, sorry! I was uh- it's been a long day." Her lips have a nervous smile.

Honerva and Zarkon exchange looks before turning their attention towards her. "Do you work with your father?" Asked Zarkon.

"No, no, no. Sometimes he lets me observe and we often discuss his process but I meant to say that I had a long day at school."

Honerva smiled and reached out to touch her hand across the table. "Don't worry. I'm sure you are exactly like Alfor. You'll pick things up soon."

As much as this conversation felt one sided, she never bothered to correct his parents. That's exactly how much Lotor meant to her. For the rest of the dinner date, they had conversations about Zarkon's work with military and how a scientist like Honerva had managed to meet such a man.

**I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)**

———

Late that evening, Lotor brought Allura home and walked her to the front door.

"I'm so glad that you and my parents can get along so well." He began while holding her hand.

"Yeah, I don't mind them. They seem quite nice." She have a weak smile but Lotor was too much in high spirits to notice.

**And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.**

They each said their goodbyes with a sweet kiss and a quick hug. She didn't want to let him go. If only she could hold onto him for a bit longer. They've been dating for almost six months now. For her, that is enough time to expect some form of physical intimacy.

Allura isn't about sex but it's something she figured would happen eventually. From all her previous experience, it seemed like a wave of normality for couples. The thought was intriguing but Allura is more concerned if Lotor sees her that way. If who she is what matters to him.

**Pain make your way to me, to me.**

Inside her bedroom, she sits down on her mattress and takes a peek at the photo. All she could think about is how Romelle snuck a persistent thought into her mind about her past relationship.

Keith was sweet. Kind and gentle, humorous when he wants to be and full of natural talent. He was no softie but he knew exactly how to treat Allura. Like a human being. Anytime her father would try impose about his company, Keith has always lured her away from it. Mainly because he was aware that her heart was set towards exploring and having new experiences.

That's just it. Keith was always a friend. She loved him but not in the same sense he had for her. Unfortunately, she figured that out at the wrong time and used her father as an excuse. Allura always wondered if he had ever caught her meaning. Judging by the way he was angry, he must know... right?

**And I'll always be just so inviting.**

———

That following morning, Allura arrived to school. During her break she snuck out to the dumpsters again. As she was about to pull out her phone, someone tapped her shoulder.

"Come out here to rock, often?"

Allura gasped as she turned around to see Lance standing there. Laughing at her reaction. Damn his sneaky ninja footwork.

"Oh my- you should let me know when your following me." Allura rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Aw but that takes out the fun." He chuckled a little and then looks around the area. "So why come to the dumpsters? Stinks out here."

"Good reception, actually. So what can I help you with?" she smirks.

Lance bites his bottom lip while observing her behavior. There is just something about that sass she's got going on. "Just came to hang for a bit..."

She noticed he had been darting his eyes around the area. Was he hiding from someone?

**If I ever start to think straight,**

"I'm actually not feeling today...", His tone changed from curious to somewhat depressing.

"Something wrong?"

"It's just some stuff... I can't really put it in words." He shrugs and pockets his hands.

Allura had never seen Lance in this particular way. It was different from his charming personality. Come to think of it, neither did she feel like handling this day. Her relationship with her father seems to be back on track. Then an idea sparked in her mind.

"Want to leave?"

**This heart will start a riot in me,**

\---

Yes, the suggestion was spontaneous and quite difficult to leave the school grounds. Teacher's and staff are surprisingly on high alert. They got lucky. So, Allura and Lance decided to roam the streets downtown. Where the city mall is hidden inside the tall buildings and most popular tourist sites filled of parks or local artwork on display. It really was an interesting place to be.

They didn't talk much about Lance's issue this morning. Allura prefers to find ways into letting whatever a person may hold onto first before dealing with what the problem is. For Lance though? She'll let him decide when he's comfortable with her.

"So that's your dad?"

The question leads to a poster of some huge concert promotion by searching for local talent to play the opening show. Allura was never aware of it. "Yeap... How did you know my father is Alfor of Altea records?"

"Actually, I just found this out from the paper this morning."

Lance is referring to the Plat City Articles newspaper. The first page is titled, "Plat's Successful Local and Rising!". The article contained research of Alfor, of how he grew his company by supporting local bands and eventually contracted a band that gained quite a lot of popularity in the country. It was fascinating to see Allura's name mentioned in one of the paragraph's.

"Really? Ugh..." Her brows furrowed in some anger and then a dull expression. "Come's with the family name I guess."

"Yeah, Allura Altean is a strange name." Lance started to laugh as Allura lightly punched at his upper arm, playfully.

**Let's start, start, hey!**

"I gotta say though, I'm very impressed with your dad's company."

"It is wonderful, though I've never met any of his clients."

Lance motions for himself and her to sit on a bus bench they come across. He leans over and fiddles with his fingers. "I wouldn't mind doing something like that myself,"

Allura sits beside him and crosses one leg over the other, "Having your own company?"

Lance shakes his head and grins. "No. I'm talking about producing music."

**Why do we like to hurt so much?**

She is surprised. The only one she knows of who indulges with music is Keith, who plays his guitar so much. To see another person who doesn't indulge their musical interest is refreshing. Come to think of it, she doesn't know too much about Lance.

"Do you play for a band too?"

Lance rolls his eyes but she doesn't take offense to it. He knows that she means Keith. "No. It's not something I'm ready to share with the world yet?", a nervous chuckle comes from Lance as he turns away.

He's coming back to that same behavior again. Before things start to feel uncomfortable, she decides to elaborate with what she does know.

"My father... He use to love playing the acoustic guitar. He was very passionate in creating music and would often sing for me when I was little. However, he seemed to like helping others in realizing their dreams more than focusing on himself."

She bit her lip and was unsure if any of this would help. Little did she know that Lance had a small shock on his face. It was clear that he gave his entire attention about her father's passion for music. That gave him the urge to ask a little more.

"Did he just give up on it? Like, figured it was going no where?"

She hesitated to answer. "Well, I don't think he gave up on his passion for it but... He doesn't touch his acoustic anymore."

**Oh why do we like to hurt so much?**

Lance is in deep thought so suddenly. His eyes are focused on the roads before them and it is completely dazed. She doesn't mind. This guy was starting to grow on her if she's being honest about it. He is so laid back and genuine, even has funny humour. Despite his flirtatious ways.

"Do you play?" She asks to fade out of the silence.

"Mhm. All the time, back at home." He smiles and turns to look at her, showing his vulnerability.

"But that's a secret between us, okay?"

**That's what you get when you let your heart win!**   
**Whoa.**

———

Later that day, Lance and Allura make their way towards his workplace. He had an evening shift and she figured to tag along. It's not like she was in a hurry back home to face a lecture about missing school.

"Well today has been interesting, Princess."

Lance smirked as Allura giggled. The name was so feminine and petite, she felt like it didn't match her personality at all. Although, she enjoyed hearing it from Lance.

"Princess is overrated. Why not just call me by my name?", She and Lance stopped in front of the coffee shop.

He shrugs and turns on his heel. "You just feel like a princess to me, ya know?"

She suddenly feels all tingly in her heart. Lance had gave such a wide grin that brightened up his face and made her feel so fuzzy. She hopes she can see that smile more often. Amongst other depressing things in her life, he was giving her some hope of better days.

**Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,**

"I guess I'll let the nickname slide. Just for you, Lance." She smiles and pulls out her phone, texting the address of her location to the chauffeur.

"Why thank you, Princess." He waves and turns around to pull the door open.

Allura takes this as a sign he needed to head inside and said her goodbye. So she turned around to continue typing onto her screen. She doesn't know that Lance never stepped inside yet. He's hesitant at the moment. Debating whether he should make a choice or go to work right away. After sending a text, Allura pockets her phone.

"Allura."

"Hm?"

She thought he forgot something. Maybe there is something else he wanted to ask about her father and the company? Nope. Allura is shocked by receiving a quick peck on the cheek. Her face turns so red and her hand touches the skin when he kissed.

"That's for being so awesome!"

With that, Lance quickly runs inside the coffee shop. Leaving Allura behind in shock, still. Then she finally smiles. Felt great to be appreciated for only being considerate in her own way. Though, the information about her father may have been unnecessary but it seemed to be beneficial to Lance.

She can't wait to tell Romelle about it.

**And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa**


	8. Ch. 7 - Preview: Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Rain" by Breaking Benjamin
> 
> A/N: So I just want to make this clear that these lyrics aren't mine. It's from and created by the band Breaking Benjamin. This chapter is playing like a progress for Lance's song writing process, which I plan to continue in the following arcs after this one. So hope people enjoyed this adorable chapter of Lance~

Tonight, Lance sits on top of his bed and currently taps his pencil against the pad of paper. He felt inspired. After writing the last bit of notes and lyrics, he reaches for his acoustic set beside his bed frame.

Adjusting the guitar to balance on top of his right thigh, he takes the pick from his mouth and tunes the acoustic to a drop C. With a quick struck of the strings to hear that beautiful sound, he begins to play:

" **Take a photograph, it'll be the last**  
 **Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here** "

He stops midway to add a lyric piece between what he had already written. As he continues to play, the inspiration and motivation give him the means to add or remove as he goes. For now, he just wants to play what he hears in his head:

" **I don't have a past, I just have a chance**  
 **Not a family or honest plea remains to say** "

Lance can't help but smile to this next part. He thinks of the beautiful Allura who is the one who gave him the inspiration:

" **Rain, rain, go away**  
 **Come again another day**  
 **All the world is waiting for the sun** "

His fingers stop strumming the strings as he takes this moment to debate. Figure out if this next part would make sense or if it sounds more personal than it should? Maybe he'll find out after a try:

" **Is it you I want, or just the notion of**  
 **A heart to wrap around so I can find my way around** "

Lance stops again. Takes this moment to review what he has so far. Humming the lyrics and reaching over the acoustic to tap his pencil, in case he needs to erase anything. He at least repeats the lyrics around three tries. He still can't decide. He slips the pencil in between his teeth and prepares to strum again. So he continues on:

" **Safe to say from here, you're getting closer now**  
 **We are never sad, cause we are not allowed to be** "

With excitement, he stops and nods in agreement to himself. He actually likes how it plays out. After taking the pencil from mouth and dropping it next to the pad, he readjusts his pose to sit comfortably on the mattress. He repeats the last lyric. Then that same bright smile from his heart fills the room again as he sings:

" **Rain, rain, go away**  
 **Come again another day**  
 **All the world is waiting for the sun**  
 **Rain, rain, go away**  
 **Come again another day**  
 **All the world is waiting for the sun** "

This is all he has so far. He thinks to himself for the time being and turns to look outside his window. Where he can see the night lights and glow of downtown in the distance. For the first time in a very long time, Lance has written the first part of his song.

He would like to thank Allura for the inspiration but he might as well wait until it's finished. There is a lot to be thankful for. Lance can't help but chuckle a little and bite his bottom lip. There is so much happiness growing in his heart. To play the acoustic with meaning again gives him so much purpose.

Lance may have just found his muse.


	9. Ch. 8 - Close To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Be warned. Alcohol use through out the chapter. I don't encourage underage drinking to any young readers just I write from experience and alcohol tends to make shit complicated. So let's read about what kind of mess is going to happen, shall we?)

This was a bad idea. Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Keith, and Lance made the decision to attend a house party. Everything had begun as mild and chilled in the atmosphere until about an hour had passed. Pidge wasn't just drunk, she was a hyper drunk. And Hunk? Didn't even touch the stuff. The smell and odd behaviour managed to keep him off it. Plus, his crush was there too.

As for Allura, she had one cup of a mixture. That didn't end too well. She barfed it all back up and Lance took this opportunity to act as her best friend. He held her hair up. Keith on the other hand, hasn't shown up yet. Told the group he would meet them at this party.

The night was still young however. Lance waited outside on the sidewalk with Allura for her friend Romelle to show up. Someone obviously needed to practice more on their alcohol beverage skills because that is sending her home. It wasn't too much of a loss though, he's currently having a kick out of her drunk text messages to her boyfriend.

"I'm telling you, that's a bad idea." Lance warned Allura.

"I'nt care, he said 'ee loves me... he shouldn't b'mad for saying hi...", this girl couldn't even press the send button.

Lance rolled his eyes and he noticed a similar vehicle of Allura's chauffeur pull up near them. He tried to see if anyone was coming out until he heard his name-

"Lance?"

He knows that voice from anywhere. He turns around to see Keith standing behind them, leaning over to check on Allura.

"She alright?"

"Uh yeah. Bad mix." Lance gestures his hands as if gulping down an actual full cup.

Keith can't help but feel concerned. He's never seen Allura that drunk before. Just then, the vehicle door opens and a young girl with blonde hair steps out. Her head peers above the door.

"Is that you, Ally?" She speaks before walking over.

Now this situation is just awkward for Keith. Romelle stops in her tracks, eyes shocked by his appearance. She hasn't seen him for years. Keith stands completely still. This is all too familiar for Lance.

"I'm going to assume you two know each other 'cause of Allura?" His eyebrow is arched.

"Oh, I'm sorry- I didn't mean to stare, Keith." Romelle feels like an idiot but she is really glad to see him again.

Keith shakes his head, "Don't worry about it, Romelle." He kinda chuckles then smiles. "I'm gonna head inside now. Was good seeing you."

Romelle nods before waving him off. Lance turns his head to watch Keith leave into the house. There is so much he doesn't know about any of this. Bringing himself back to the current situation, he starts to help Allura to her feet with Romelle rushing to her side. Soon they both escorted the buzzed girl into the vehicle.

"Thanks for taking care of her. I'm her best friend, Romelle." She smiles while holding onto Allura.

"Name's Lance and no problem. Think this was a bad idea for her to begin with."

Romelle appreciated his consideration. After settling the young girl onto her seat, Lance waved to Allura before closing the door and Romelle gave her thanks as she stepped into the vehicle. The car drove away and he stood there feeling a tad bit sad. He really wanted to hang out with her much longer but guess that's saved for another time.

**Even though we both know we're liars**

**and we start each other's fires**

**We just know that we'll be all right**

———

An hour later, Lance is feeling a heavy buzz. At first the goal was to catch up with the crowd but then without noticing, he just sipped every moment to not feel bored. Hunk is actually making conversation with Shay and it's over Pidge's passed out self. They took it upon themselves to look out for and bring her home.

So yeah, things are looking dull.

"Hey, you."

Lance perks up by that same voice again. Keith shows up beside him, both leaning over the living room balcony.

"Hey, Keith."

What a surprise. Keith is drinking beer. Lance laughs to himself and takes another sip from the bad mixture.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just your choice in alcohol is exactly as I imagined it would be." Lance smirks to himself.

"Better than that piece of crap," Keith nonchalantly chugs down the rest of his beer. Even emphasized the 'ahh'.

"True. True."

**Even though we're kicked out the party**

**'cause we both hate everybody**

**We're the ones they wanna be like**

———

Not even fifteen minutes later, Keith and Lance were at the rivalry bickering again. Two rounds of downing mixtures and beer bottles. Surprisingly, they are at a tie but they didn't expect to trip over themselves either. The host of the party didn't like that one bit and sent them out the door.

"Ah, fuck. Way to go Keith—"

"Me?! Your the one with the long legs,"

"Pfft, my legs are slender. Not long."

"Well those slender legs of yours broke something."

They both stopped for a moment to try mean mug each other in the eyes. Didn't work so well. They started laughing.

 **So don't let me down**  
**Keep me in trouble**

Since they were the only ones left at the party from the group, they decided to hang out a bit longer. The only issue was to figure out where they could hang at the moment.

"Where should we go?" Lance started as he kicked some left over rubble on the sidewalk.

"Don't know. 'M surprised you actually wanna hang out with me." Keith pocketed his hands into his jeans. Staring down at the tip of his boots, wherever they walked.

"Seriously? After the whole bet, 'still wanna assume I don't want to hang out?"

"Well your always such a dick. Like, over everything," Keith kinda burps. It's kinda hard to keep his composure in this state.

"Geez, I'm not that much of a dick.." Lance actually hiccups.

Keith just laughs at him. Each hiccup seems to give Lance a hard time to try breathe normal or not throw up. Poor guy. Lance argues that he can't help it. This is just sad to watch.

"My house is close. Wanna go?"

The idea is interesting.

"Re- hic- really?" Lance cannot hold back these hiccups for the life of him.

"Mhm. Parents are out and they don't mind when I have people over."

"P-people?", okay. Now he just sounds ridiculous at this point. So much for holding it together in front of Keith.

"My band comes over once in a while." Keith turns to look at Lance, waiting for an answer. Lance just nods in agreement.

 **Born to be wild**  
**Out in the jungle**

———

Takes about ten minutes to find his home. Lance is impressed that it's a regular looking house but once he finally enters Keith's room, there is a treasure to behold. There in the corner. Is a transparent blue Jackson seventh string guitar, mounted on a pedestal meant for instruments. He is so amazed by it.

"Holy shit..."

Keith is shocked to see Lance awe over one of his guitars. "You like guitars?"

"This is a seventh string! Can you actually play this?" Lance turns around to look at Keith.

The look on his face catches Keith off guard. It's beaming with happiness and excitement. He may be buzzing but right now? Lance kinda seems cute. . . Must be the alcohol thinking.

"It's not that hard... but I prefer my one and only." Keith explains as he reaches for another guitar in its case, set beside his bed. Damn. How many does he own?

Lance stands up and places himself on the edge of the mattress. Watching closely as Keith reveals a beautiful black cherry Schecter Hellraiser sixth string guitar. Seems a bit worn out but still so majestic to see up close.

"Oh man..."

 **And I don't wanna be somebody without your body close to me**  
**And if it wasn't you, I wouldn't want anybody close to me**

Keith enjoys the awe struck Lance. First time he feels that his choice in instruments are worth someone's reaction like his. He closes his case and places it back against his bed again.

"Yup. That is my beautiful Red." He says with confidence before sitting not too far from Lance.

"Fuckin' beautiful guitars."

'Cause I'm an animal, animal-al, like animal, like you

"Do you play?"

The question is sudden but Lance shakes his head. Still not ready to share what he knows. He mentions that his knowledge comes from a relative. Guess that will work for now. After all, Lance doesn't plan to make this a secret forever.

And I don't wanna be somebody without your body close to me (whoo)

The alcohol in their system seems to be at its peak. The haze is heavy and almost spinning. So they both literally lay back into his queen sized bed. Keith is elaborating about band practice. Lance listens with intention because he always wanted to know without making it seem so obvious.

Turns out, Keith was given his first guitar by an old neighbour of his named Shiro. He inspired him so much.

"Wow. Sounds like a dream come true." Lance murmurs while watching the ceiling, arms relaxed beneath his head.

"Oh yeah. Shiro was so talented, he showed me so much music and how to play."

That kinda made Lance feel jealous. Keith is practically praising this Shiro guy and it's pulling at his ego over it. If only he could share his mad skills to Keith.

"Yay..."

The tone catches Keith's attention. He lifts a brow and turns to watch Lance, lost in a daze. "Sorry if that's so boring,"

Ah, shit.

Lance quickly sits up to stare at Keith with wide eyes, "Sorry! Didn't mean— that— to be an asshole..."

The behavior was unnecessary but he's eager to see how far he could push the limit with Lance. "Oh? Then what did you mean?"

"Nothing, seriously. I'm just— uh, well..." Lance bit his bottom lip and laid back down on the bed.

 **You can never come too close for comfort**  


Consider Keith intrigued. He lifts himself to adjust his posture to lay on his stomach, pretty close to Lance. His focus is on those lips. Right now, Lance is covering his eyes so he can't figure out an exact expression. Although, the way his lips are bit and tugged by the teeth are sending Keith into an unknown territory.

"Well?..." Keith prompts.

**I make it known I fuck with you, not undercover**

"Don't you ever just stop being so—!" Lance lifts his upper body to face Keith. He didn't expect to open his eyes and see him so up close.

"Whoa, there." Keith doesn't move but now he's smirking at the shock. A blush of embarrassment fills Lance on the cheeks. Thing is, Lance isn't moving away.

**And when I jump in, I'm burnin' rubber**

This is quite a good angle for Keith's eyes. Lance can't tell if the mixture of violet and navy are truly real or just contacts. In any case, they are so mesmerizing to look at. He's beginning to realize that Keith isn't moving away either.

Is this a staring contest?

Keith had picked the wrong time for thoughts to fill his mind. So much that he didn't even realize himself and Lance were staring at each other. For how long? They're too drunk to know but he stuffed Lance's face with a pillow anyway.

The awkward denial of face to face faded away once Keith told Lance to follow him out the window. At first it seemed like a stupid idea but Keith knew exactly how to tease him enough to come along. Can't say no to a challenge.

**Don't say "sorry, " everyone's watchin'**

———

Lance and Keith sat on the roof, just outside his bedroom window. Their conversations are all over the place. It began about the schools cafeteria, how the menu seriously needed some pizzazz to it. Then, they went on a rant about the exams and how it interferes with enjoying holidays.

Did they mention that they missed Halloween? It was for Pidge, though. She came up sick for a week and handed out candy, normally she would be doing this in the first place but Lance? Wanted the excuse for everyone to hang out. So they surprised with horror movies and helped out with the candy.

Don't even start on Christmas, Hunk and Allura left for the holidays. Pidge has taken a lot of shifts. There was this one particular game coming out and she needed the console to play it. Seemed unnecessary to Keith but if that's what makes her happy, he's all for it.

Lance had way too much family time during the holidays. Traditions and outgoings. His family is really that close. So you can imagine, once everyone came back, Lance jumped at another opportunity for everyone to hang out. Hence, the recent party but he didn't expect it to turn out this way.

Where it left him alone with Keith.

**When you're where I am, everything's timeless**

"I got one question for ya," Lance had wondered this for quite some time. "If you and Allura were such close childhood friends, what happened?".

Keith had a thin line of his lips before he popped them into an out loud thought. "There is a lot to explain about that..."

"Well I'm not going anywhere."

They both adjusted themselves to a more comfortable position. If Keith weren't slightly intoxicated, he wouldn't even elaborate. A slight manipulation on Lance's end but he is just so damn curious.

Keith took a deep breath. "We use to date. Somewhere in middle school, I started to have feelings for her."

Well. That explains a lot. "I kinda knew it had something to do with that." Actually, he didn't. It's a general assumption. "But what I mean is, how the hell did you start hating her?"

"I never hated her. Just... we grew a part." Keith is frowning and lifts his knees to hold onto. "Had I known it was all for nothing, I wouldn't of asked her out."

"Okay. Okay. We're starting to get somewhere..."

A growl came from Keith's throat and he turned away from Lance. "She just moved on. There's nothing more to it." Keith felt Lance's finger pointed against his chest all of a sudden.

"Yeah, right Keith! I totally remember how you gave her the cold shoulder and avoided her for a month or so, like damn."

"Wha- so what. What's your point?" He flicked away his finger and arched a brow.

"My point is, there was definitely something bad that happened."

**And I don't wanna be somebody without your body close to me**

Keith began to feel sobriety creep it's way back. This open conversation shouldn't be making sense to anyone. Felt like a vent at first but now? Things are getting serious.

"Your imagining things."

**And if it wasn't you, I wouldn't want anybody close to me**

Lance groans out of frustration. "God, you remind me of my ex."

A change of subject. "Excuse me?", which actually annoyed Keith.

He watched as Lance tilted his head back, "I said my ex, but least it all makes sense now."

"Wait, Wait, Wait. Who is your ex?"

"Hm?"

**'Cause I'm an animal, animal-al, like animal, like you**

———

Again. The conversation went nowhere. Doesn't really help when your intoxicated either. Except. In times of being alone with each other, you often tend to become more comfortable than you think anyone would. Like very comfortable in someone else bubble of space. Who knew?

Keith and Lance were in the middle of climbing back into the room. Lance had his leg stuck in a strange angle at the corner of the window sill. Keith had been watching the struggle. Man it was so hard to watch. He had a hard time keeping a balance too. Oh. My. God. All he has to do is-

"For crying out loud, your pathetic." Keith grunted as leaned over Lance to reach for his ankle.

"Hey, watch it-!"

Lance tried to warn him. Didn't work though, seeing as Lance attempted to push away Keith, while Keith's upper body weight leaned downward. Just one big tumble of a mess.

They cursed as they hit the floor. Keith landed on his side, laying opposite of Lance; he was on his back, just laughing.

**And I don't wanna be somebody without your body close to me**

"Fuck, good thing we missed the guitars." Lance chuckled and lifted his upper body from the floor, laying his weight onto his elbows.

Keith raised himself, supporting his weight by the elbow against the floor. "Better have. Shit is expensive."

"Right,"

Lance takes a look at the guitar mounted in the corner. Admires it's instrumental beauty. It's a wonderful guitar but he prefers to play acoustic, at least for the time being. Then moves his eyes to Keith. He widens his eyes by noticing Keith had been staring at him.

"What?"

It could be the alcohol. It could be curiosity. It could be all the times of seeing Lance beside Allura. But Keith is intrigued to know more about him. That quick but baffling gleam in his eyes when looking at his guitars just have this undeniable tug at him.

"Why are you so annoying.. but mysterious?" It's kind of a whisper. More like a mumble.

Lance coughs out a giggle and arched a brow. He heard every word. "I'm just me."

**And if it wasn't you, I wouldn't want anybody close to me**

Keith maneuvers his upper body to move in close. Maybe too close, towards Lance. His breath is tickling his collarbone, observing the new closeup of Keith. Pretty damn close.

"That's exactly what I mean."

**Because I'm an animal, animal-al, like animal, like you**

Deja vu.

His breathing is hitched. Let's out the exhale through his nose. He doesn't even hesitate to respond. Rather, he is just as eager in this moment. Was there always this much sexual tension between them?

Their noses touch. Question remains: Are they going to lip lock?

Nope.

Keith realized what he was about to do.

**And I don't wanna be somebody without your body close to me**

Lance is shook. He is frozen and bites his bottom lip, turning away. Holy shit. Keith almost kissed him. Now, this shouldn't be some random hookup. Wait- is Keith even gay or bisexual?

Damn alcohol is complicated.

The thought managed to bring Lance's conscious to an entire different area. He just wants to question his sexuality, "Hey, Keith-"

Lance is pulled into Keith's face. Met with a wet kiss. The surprise of this act causes adrenaline to spike in Lance. Tongues are coaxing before the kiss could deepen any more than it is. Yeah. Alcohol knows no boundaries.

They stop and look at each other. Flustered. Or is the heat rising from alcohol? Either way, that small voice of reason is whispering what just happened. Not like it was going to matter now, because everything is a haze. Getting darker, darker, and even more darker.

**Close to me**

———

The following morning is a literally bright beam of sunshine. Shining through the window. Keith forgot to close the curtains. He groans to himself, cursing that he forgot. Actually, he's too comfortable to move and can't remember the last time he had such a good sleep. Or pass out.

Keith hugs his pillow even closer, ignoring the grunt coming from it. Perhaps he'll stay in today. This bed is staring to lose him back into sleep anyway— wait a minute?

There has never been a time where Keith woke up so fast and turned to see Lance passed out in his bed. Next to him. Cuddling. Cuddling Keith at the waist. Oh shit...

**(To me) close to me**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Close To Me (With Diplo)" by Ellie Goulding feat. Swae Lee
> 
> A/N: So the song choice is more of an ironic aesthetic choice~ I did mention this fic is going to be a love triangle but I never mentioned how many angles are involved~ Ah, I love writing fanfics. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter <3


	10. Ch. 9 - Catch Your Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Catch Your Breath" by Young Galaxy
> 
> A/N: So this song always calms me and gives me some enlightenment on weird days~ so I picked it to fit this chapter, the theme was to "cope". Mainly focused on Keith and Allura, hope some people are catching on, feel free to ask if you can't seem to get it? I don't mind~ hope you enjoyed~

Lance doesn't remember a thing, in fact he woke up alone. Keith made sure of it. The only image he woke up to is the sight of trees outside the window.

**Stare through the break in the trees**

It's embarrassing but Lance made the hard choice to show his face downstairs. Keith is sitting at the island counter with his dad. Possibly talking about work? He heard "firefighting" in there somewhere.

**And step down in the frequency**

"Good afternoon," Keith's Dad spoke with a smirk.

Yeap. So embarrassing.

**Catch your breath and transgress**

"Hey, Lance." Keith waved and smirked. "You look like shit."

Lance has a nervous laugh and rolls his eyes. "Ha. Ha."

**You'll make more here with less**

There is comfortable laughter in the air. Keith's father is aware of the underage drinking. He just tries to keep him out of the loop and make an excuse that it was one or two from local bar gigs. Sneaky and a lie but his dad has enough problems with work. That doesn't mean Lance is alright with that knowledge.

For the next fifteen minutes, he can't keep a composure around Keith's Dad. Dead giveaway.

**Press me into the cracks in the rocks**

"What am I going to do with you, Keith."

He shook his head and reached into the cupboard in the corner of the kitchen. Grabbed a hold of aspirin then made his way to the fridge for a bottle of good ol electrolyte beverage.

"C'mon Dad, it wasn't that bad.." Keith rubs the back of his neck. "As long as we came home, right?"

"That is the most irresponsible logic anyone can have, Keith."

**Hear the hum in the trees**

"Sorry, I invited him out with me, not entirely his fault and also, sorry to disrespect your hospitality, Mr. Kogane."

Lance had to say something. Keith is practically taking all the blame. His father takes this moment to stare at Lance in amazement. That's the first time any members of his band had taken responsibility. Keith is surprised too. Speechless actually. Guess you can say this is the norm whenever he's caught.

"Uhm. You don't look like any of Keith's friends...", he mentions while giving Lance the aspirin and beverage.

**We came down through the valley**

———

Allura lays on her bed, groaning in devastation by realizing her mistake. She still can't believe she pulled such a rookie move and contacted Lotor. He never responded after last night. Didn't take much from all of the misspelled and discarded sentences to figure out she was intoxicated.

**To catch-up with the sea**

She needs to apologize. Not just to Lotor but to Lance and Romelle too. It's not like her to behave this way. One drink was suppose to suppress the curiosity and bite back the urge to indulge a careless mindset.

At first, to date someone her father approved of was fine and all but Allura has been denying herself the truth. Dating Lotor was to get her father off her back. She didn't expect to grow so attached to him.

**Holding me down and let me catch your breath**

Ever since her breakup with Keith, Allura gave up on her own sense of direction. Alfor would never give her the time of day to be a teenager. It might've been some odd parental tradition. To let the young learn ahead of time. Regardless, Allura is starting to feel suffocated.

Before rising up in her bed, she takes a peek at her phone. Still, no notifications. The urge to know if she fucked up is a bad mixture of anxiety and a hangover. Nausea threatened her wellbeing while having constant thoughts of a breakup that are haunting her mind.

**Holding me down and let me catch your breath**

It reminded Allura of the time where Keith lost her stuffed animal. One hug could calm her down and she wouldn't have to cry or feel worried about anything. Oh, how she wishes that those days would come back.

Keith use to be her best friend aside from Romelle. They shared and talked about everything that can be thought of. Since Yorak was gone, Keith offered himself for comfort. Allura could always hug him when she needed it.

**Let's roll and sigh**

"No. No. No, Allura." She told herself. Picking herself up from the bed, just to take a deep breath.

**Let's love her speed and stride**

Allura has been doing this often. Ever since the whole beef squash developed for her and Keith, she made a promise to not peel back into the past. She may have acted like she moved on but man was she wrong. Romelle can be thanked for that realization.

**Feel ourselves increasingly wide**

Forget trying to be the reasonable ex. She is human too. Maybe she did the worst thing after all and at the expense of someone else's feelings? Without realizing it at first, Romelle helped her realize that she wasn't over the breakup. Guilt. Loneliness. Might be a lot of things. It made her feel afraid to realize that. Now, back to focus.

**Carry the meaning inside**

"We can do this, Allura. It's probably for the best. No, it is for the best."

**Catch your breath and transgress**

"I ruined everything when I agreed. Things use to be so perfect..."

For the next half hour, Allura continues to blame herself for the past and accepts the results of blind decisions.

**We'll make more here with less**

———

"Holy fuck, that was intense!" Lance mumbled to himself.

Keith continues to have this baffled but amused look on his face. He followed Lance back to his room and sat down on his bed. Meanwhile, Lance continues to stress himself by pacing back and forth of Keith's room.

**Hold my tongue to a song**

"Uh, can you just relax?" Keith snorts and unscrews the cap from his water bottle.

Lance stopped to take a deep breath and turned to look at Keith. Why isn't he freaking out?

"I can't. Other parents in their prime of anger give me anxiety." He groaned while hugging himself. So dramatic. "Plus, the hangover isn't helping."

Keith laughs this time. Shaking his head and watches the strange behaviour. "I think he's use to it, actually. Probably didn't want to look like a bad parent."

**Let go of words when words steer us wrong**

Lance arched a brow and sits himself across from Keith. "Okaay. Not gonna ask about that. Have enough parent dramatics in my life."

Keith takes a gulp from his water bottle and rolls his eyes. Implying the thirst is now quenched with a loud "ahh". Lance laughed and pocketed his hands, taking a sober gander at the room of Keith Kogane.

"Well, I should get going." Lance stood up and took another look at the guitar in the corner. "Maybe next time, you teach me how to play huh?

How to play? Keith checks to see what he's looking at. His eyes beam at realizing he's talking about the guitar. He's about to reply until recent events popped back into his head. Oh shit.

"Uhh.. sure." He tried not to make it unnoticeable. "Ye- yeah! Why not."

"Relax, Mullet. I'm just kidding." Lance smirks. They stare at each other for a quick second and Keith turns away to clear his throat. Doesn't seem like Lance remembers.

"I knew that." Keith shrugs and lifts himself backward to lean against the wall.

"Well, thanks for letting me crash and endure the wrath of your father."

"Sorry. Again."

"No worries. Just, next time you should warn me so I don't look like an idiot."

It's an odd realization. Keith finds himself wishing that he wouldn't leave right away. There's comfort in his presence and it's not so bad. Keith can't recall that he regretted or disliked anything about last night. Their time together was pretty damn fun. Despite the alcohol.

Keith walks Lance to the front door. They say goodbyes and Lance heads out. Once the door is shut, Keith takes a deep breath before letting his forehead bump against the door. All that urge of holding back from freaking out is harder than he thought.

He thought removing himself from bed and going downstairs for a breather would help but his dad had been there. So Keith never had time to process or think about the situation. Heck, he's not even sure if Lance remembers? Didn't seem like it though. Deep down he hoped that he didn't remember anything.

To Keith, Lance is the closest he'll get to a best friend since Allura. The only strange fact he can't argue with is that he secretly finds Lance attractive. . . Who knew.

**Holding me down and let me catch your breath**


	11. Ch. 10 - Fireflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Fireflies" by Owl City
> 
>  
> 
> (A/N: So I'm going to put this out there~ The lyrics do have a lot to do with their chapters and the characters, may seem tedious but I am artistic in an odd duck way. I do plan to, eventually, have Keith or Lance perform a lyric. You just won't know when! Ahaha I kid. You will know and I hope someone enjoys my weirdness~ I won't say if Lance knows or not about the night with Keith. We'll find out. At some point. Until next chapter~)

"They use to what?" Hunk almost choked on his beverage.

New Years passed few nights ago, this time no alcohol was involved. Pidge thought it would be cool to see the first sunrise of the year, the air was cold but good thing they stay in the rock desert. Keith and Lance, of course, bragged about how much coffee they could gulp down just to stay wide awake. Surprisingly, it was a tie. Allura used most of the night to talk with Hunk and Pidge about the possibility of aliens. Eventually, she made her way to Lance and Keith as well but that was more about a topic that had to deal with Keith's band.

Ever since that night, all stayed home until today. Lance is currently working and Hunk, plus Pidge, came to hang out on his lunch break.

**You would not believe your eyes**   
**If ten million fireflies**   
**Lit up the world as I fell asleep**

"I kid you not. Keith literally told me they use to date like a long time ago." Lance shrugged as he sipped from his straw.

"Well, that makes sense why they are so familiar with each other." Pidge shrugged too while looking for an interesting article to read on her phone.

"I barely even noticed anything. I mean, I thought we were all kinda new to each other but I guess not." Hunk sighed, rubbing the top of his head.

"Wait, familiar how?" Lance found a keyword from Pidge.

"Dude, have you not noticed? They give each other these knowing looks like sharing some kind of secret." Pidge puts down her phone onto the table.

**'Cause they fill the open air**   
**And leave teardrops everywhere**   
**You'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare**

For a while there, Lance did think he had been paying close attention but maybe not close enough? One minute they are avoiding each other and now they just might be inching back to their old life together? Guess he's to blame for that.

"Well. Damn."

**I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly**

———

Keith is posting up posters for a local band show. Downtown usually has the most interaction and numbers of their audience. He even came across the coffee shop where Lance and Pidge work. After stapling a poster, he noticed the familiar trio together around a table.

Lance seems bothered by the looks of it. He's staring at his cup. Keith gulps and hesitates to walk inside.

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

———

"Hey, there's Keith!" Pidge mentioned as she rose from her seat to knock on the window.

Lance pops up his head like a meerkat. "Speak of the devil."

"Hey, let's ask him about it?" Hunk prepares to knock on the window too, until Lance yanks him back down to his seat.

"Screw that, don't you dare!"

Pidge raises a brow, "And why not?"

Lance is in the middle of trying to cover up Hunk's mouth. For no apparent reason. Struggling to keep him from pounding on that window.

"I may have told you two some personal stuff...?"

Suddenly, Hunk grabs hold of Lance's hands then opens his mouth to flat out lick his skin. Which, sent a huge amount of goosebumps to Lance.

"Ew, gross Hunk!", Lance lets go of Hunk and grabs himself a few napkins. Pidge laughs a little and high fives Hunk.

**'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs**   
**From ten thousand lightning bugs**   
**As they tried to teach me how to dance**

———

Keith thought he heard something. He noticed Pidge standing by the window and Lance is currently trying to . . . What is he doing to Hunk?

Might as well investigate.

**A foxtrot above my head**

———

"God damn, you two!" Pidge is watching Hunk place Lance into a choke hold. Quite funny to watch if it weren't for the audience.

Keith walks into the coffee shop and gives a weird look at the trio. He knew they were always the type to fool around but this was something new to see. His laugh was heard by Lance, who flicked Hunk's nose, hoping he'll let go.

"Keith!"

Hunk scrunched his nose and let Lance tumble to the floor. "Hey buddy, what's going on?"

**A sock hop beneath my bed**

"Nothing in particular. What are you guys up to?"

Nervous laughter surrounded this group as they all sat down beside the table again. Keith grabbed himself a seat and placed the posters on the table. Which might have been a mistake.

"What's this?" Lance flipped one of the posters in between his fingers and scanned the information.

Keith rolled his eyes and swiped the poster back into his hands from Lance. "It's nothing."

"Doubt it!" Pidge repeated the same swipe like Keith and read the poster, followed by Hunk and Lance.

**A disco ball is just hanging by a thread**

"Vrepit Sal presents Cover vs Cover. Come support your local bands." Pidge repeated the title info out loud while Keith watched their reactions intently from his seat.

"Oh wow, so your band going to play?" Lance asked after nodding his head.

"Uh yeah. That's the plan."

This is embarrassing. Not that it was ever a secret, just Keith isn't so open about his passion. Hunk seemed to catch onto it but not before Pidge and Lance made a suggestion.

"We should go."

**I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly**   
**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**

"Uh Uh. No. Nope. Not doing that." Keith snatched the poster back from the trio.

Lance raised a brow before crossing his arms. "Why the hell not?"

"I just- I don't think it's your guys kind of scene, ya know?"

"Ooh. I think someone doesn't want us to see him play?" Hunk lifted his brows in rhythm as he looked to Lance and Pidge.

"Really. You don't want us to come support?" Pidge asked as she leaned over the table.

Lance kept quiet and sat back in his seat. Observing as Keith tried to give as many excuses as he could. He didn't think it'd be fun or might be too boring. Lance on the other hand, see's a whole different reason.

"You have cold feet around us, huh?" He pointed out. Everyone looked at Lance for an explanation, except Keith.

'Cause everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)

Keith and Lance are staring at each other. It's as if some telekinetic conversation is happening before Hunk and Pidge. They quietly move away from the scene, mentioning their going to grab another coffee.

"Honestly, I don't care if you guys come or not. I just don't wanna deal with your immaturity."

"My immaturity? That doesn't sound like you actually care about what we think, does it?"

Leave my door open just a crack

Lance is smirking at Keith. Since when did Keith allow Lance to have so much advantage on him? It's unheard of. Nevertheless. Having his friends come to the show doesn't sound so bad.

Please take me away from here

"Fine. Come. Just don't be a dick about it." Keith shrugs before he stands up and waves off to everyone then heads for the door.

Lance pretends he's hurt by the statement. Well, maybe a little. "What makes you think that? I thought we bonded Keith!" He yells out loud. Not realizing that there is a blush forming on Keith's face. Luckily, Lance doesn't remember anything.

**'Cause I feel like such an insomniac**   
**Please take me away from here**

———

Later, Lance is finally home but laying back on his bed. Things have been interesting and going rather well. School is school. Thank god for graduation though. Then maybe he can sleep in peace from his mother.

Sleep sounds good actually but Lance wants to ponder his mind some more. He turns to lean over the edge of his mattress, reaching for the pockets of his jacket on the floor.

**Why do I tire of counting sheep**   
**Please take me away from here**

He pulls out the poster. Stares at it for a good five minutes. It was never clear that Keith didn't want anyone there but he never denied anyone either. He just sucks at saying so.

A bright idea comes into thought. Lance smiles to himself and pulls out his phone. Sending a group chat for Pidge and Hunk.

 

**When I'm far too tired to fall asleep**

 

_ Garrison Trio _

 

Pidge: ooh someone has a big secret to tell

Hunk: What now Lance?

 

Lance: GUYS! We're going to that show!

 

Hunk: huh

Pidge: ???

Pidge: the what now?

 

Lance: Keith's show.

 

Hunk: OH.

Hunk: right

Hunk: that show

Hunk: .

Pidge: fml

 

To ten million fireflies

 

Lance: he's gonna freak

Lance: what's up Pidge?

 

Pidge: nadda

Pidge: just loud music hurts the ears

Hunk: says the little lady who wants to be an engineer

 

Lance: I don't think it'll be THAT bad

 

Pidge: shaddap

Pidge: it's just weird

 

Lance: no I will not "shaddap"

 

Hunk: what you mean?

Pidge: not you. Meant Hunk.

 

Lance: ooh

 

Hunk: o:

 

I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes

 

Lance: ok ok ok ok OK

 

Pidge: too many okays

Hunk: I'm hurt

Hunk: so hurt

Pidge: Sorry Hunk~

Pidge: you know I love you :)

Hunk: do I Pidge? Do I?

Pidge: of course.

 

Lance: guys..

Hunk: idk man  
Hunk: you may need to owe me~

 

Lance: ?

Pidge: the usual?

Lance: WE

Lance: ARE

Lance: GOING.

**I got misty eyes as they said farewell**

\---

Lance pulls out his acoustic. Eventually, the two agreed to see the show with Lance. It would be interesting to see Keith play in person. He's not entirely sure about inviting Allura but that wouldn't be fair to her plus, it would totally make things obviously weird.

He sighs before strumming the strings, humming his song in the making. One thing peaked inside his mind. What would it be like to collaborate a song?

**But I'll know where several are**

\---

School days have returned and Allura is early at school. For once, she wants to feel like she has some control over her life. Unfortunately, there is still no answer from Lotor. About once or twice, he answered her calls but they never lasted a full conversation. She couldn't help but feel worried.

Things seem to be getting worse. Her father put Allura in charge of hosting a local show coming up. It's time to put his daughter to work. It's the perfect time to let a percentage of the public know who and what she is capable of.

**If my dreams get real bizarre**

From panic, Allura begged Romelle to be her assistant in the whole event. Of course she said "yes" but at a cost. Her best friend wouldn't give any details but left it as silent to build anticipation because Allura can't help but promise anything.

Back to reality, she noticed that staring at a poster creates common questions. That means she didn't realize Keith showed up and asked about the interest in the poster.

"Keith! Good morning!"

He starred at Allura for a solid minute. "Right. . . I asked, if you were planning to attend?" Keith points to the poster.

She quickly looks at the poster again and turns away with a sigh, "I guess I'll see if its in the stars."

If he didn't know already, its plain obvious she is in distress over something. Related to her dad. Keith follows Allura down the hall and takes a breath before asking. "Your Dad doesn't have anything to do with the show, does he?"

"No. He just knows the owner of the bar so well." She shrugs in response.

He nods his head. "I see."

The silence is so awkward. Maybe Keith shouldn't have bothered to tried to build a conversation. Things are on a mutual platonic level but that never meant they figured out how to relax with the two of them alone together. On the other hand, the others aren't around yet and Allura is definitely bothered at the moment.

"Uh.. It's not my business but, something wrong?"

Allura snaps out of her scrambled thoughts and looks at Keith, "You.. I mean- you actually wanna know or are you just concerned?"

He lifts a brow, "Yes?"

She didn't expect that. "Well... My father and relationship problems."

"Ah. Okay." Keith still feels odd about her current relationship and turns away.

Definitely feels like an uncomfortable area. Allura just nods in response but she never meant for it to make anyone but herself feel weird. However, she is not aware that Keith has more backbone than before. After all, people do grow.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"I know these things can be shitty but just know you're not alone anymore, 'kay? You got the guys and myself included now."

He stops and smiles at Allura which causes her to feel surprised. In the past, Keith was always the type to keep to himself and practically stand on the sidelines. He never took any sort of initiative to be open and welcoming to friends. Then again, Allura is no stranger and they weren't friends just yesterday. Perhaps he is finally accepting things as they are.

She smiles at Keith, "Yeah, I know..."

Not too far away is Lance. Standing at the entrance and observing them both. Questions could be raised but he left it alone. Rather, he admitted to himself that they made a cute couple or had made a cute couple. It's just more questionable of exactly who Lance feels jealous of.

**'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar**


	12. Ch. 11 - We All Float Down Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Alright so listen up! This is a performance chapter~ You'll know the band members pretty quick and realize that there are 3 singers, which means, yes, Keith is partially performing. Oooh~ I'll place the first letter, so you'll know who is singing what. "All" includes the backup. I urge those to check out the song so you can get a feel of this chapter a little :D enjoy~)

End of the month is here. Countdown. Countdown. Countdown. Keith and his band wait for cue in the back of the bar's stage. Surprisingly, the place is full. Kinda makes him feel nervous but he was more worried that the Trio would actually appear but its more shocking to see that Allura is helping to host the local show. Fricken Allura.

"Fuuuck this is nerve wrecking!" Keith cursed while shaking his knee, sitting on a stool in the corner.

"The hell is your problem?"

There are four band members: Rolo, Klaizap, Rax, and Keith himself. Rolo is the one who asked the question. Keith and Rolo are both lead vocals/guitar while Klaizap is the backup vocals and bassist. That leaves Rax for drums.

"Don't tell me you have cold feet?" Rax speaks.

"We practice all the damn time!" Klaizap adds.

"Guys, lay off. People I know are here or might be coming." Keith crosses his arms but still shaking his leg.

Rolo leans himself away from the wall, "So what's the big fuckin' deal?"

"Can't be that ex of yours, she's been here all evening." Rax raised a brow.

"Get it together, man!" Klaizap laughs and nudges his arm against Keith's ribs.

It's true that the band has already had their share of public appearances in town or the next one miles away. That is exactly what was wonderful about having a band. People you didn't know were watching and you can have those moments to be yourself to enjoy the damn feeling. Kind of like a double life situation. 

Allura suddenly pops up in the back. "Alright, so I'll announce after set up. You guys got that?"

The guys turn to look at Allura and respond in agreement. They knew the routines by now. Few nods and she gave a smile before leaving, along with Romelle behind her. Then the inevitable happens. They all look at Keith as soon as she's gone from the room.

"What?"

\---

"Damn. It is packed in here." Pidge mentions while adjusting her glasses.

The Trio stepped away from the doorway after receiving stamps. Setting themselves at the back of the crowd and against the wall. Hoping they weren't too late for their set time, Lance keeps an eye out for Keith. 

Hunk is all relaxed until he see's Shay not too far away. He can't help the drop in his stomach and the wide grin spreading across his face. Pidge takes one look at him before smirking. Knowing exactly why he seemed so happy. 

"Go say hi, you weirdo." Pidge pokes at his stomach.

"Yeah. Yeah. Sure thing!" Hunk chuckles to himself before wandering off.

Lance and Pidge give each other knowing looks before they hear the announcer speak on the stage. They are baffled by who they see. Allura. Dressed in casual attire but with wearing a t-shirt of Vrepit-Sal's logo under a pink blazer. Classic. Lance finds it cute while Pidge shakes her head from the unnecessary advertisement.

_"Hello Plat City, let's give a round of applause for the previous band. Show em some love!"_

The crowd roars in excitement of whoops and claps. Surprisingly, Lance is finding that he likes seeing Allura in the spotlight. He never heard her through public speech and it matches the occasion. Unfortunately, Allura is secretly screaming on the inside. As soon as she notices Lance and Pidge in the back, her stomach has this tiny twist. Doesn't stop her from doing the job though.

"First of all, how ya doing tonight?!"

Another roaring of excitement fills the air. Lance crosses his arms and nods his head while grinning. He is just loving this new side of Allura. Meanwhile, the band is getting ready behind her. Lance swears he can see a glimpse of that familiar hairstyle he loves to pick at.

_"Alright, so once again. Check out merchandise and try the food, its just so damn delicious. Now let's give it up for Red Lion!"_

_\---_

"Holy fuck!" Klaizap whispers out loud as he nods towards the crowd.

Keith grins and looks out to the crowd. It is surprising to see this huge turn out. So far it's the best publicity they could get in this new year. After a quick sound check, Keith stands in front of the mic placed on his left side of the stage. Rolo stands in the middle and Klaizap to his right, with Rax at the back.

"How the fuck is everyone tonight?" Rolo speaks into the mic, receiving some good uproar. Obviously, there are some loyal fans in the crowd.

Just his luck. Keith can see Lance and Pidge at the back, he doesn't show a reaction but he does look away and mouths the word "fuck". You can imagine the shit eating grin on Lance's face. 

"Do check out our merchandise in the back and most of all, do taste the food. It's fuckin' delicious as our dear host claims." Rolo chuckles into the mic and Keith strums a chord, giving a feel and cue for the crowd to gather closer.

"Alright, we are Red Lion!"

Lance and Pidge yell loud, along with the crowd as Keith is beginning to strum his guitar. Soon standing up close to the mic. Lance never actually thought he would hear him sing at all.

**_K: Peel your skin back to show what you're made of!_ **

_**R: Too bad! You never did have the guts to know** _

_**Where your heart should go!** _

The boys all jump as Rax hits the drums. The crowd begins to head bang with the music and Lance is laughing to himself. It fills him with excitement to see Keith performing.

_**R: Sit back and twiddle your fingers,** _

**_K: Hope that no one else figures out the way that you play the game!_ **

Allura is also enjoying herself from the sidelines. She nods her head a little each time the guitars and drums meet in a semi-breakdown. What's more entertaining, is seeing Keith not just head bang but move himself among the stage floor. When he's not singing of course. Rolo and Keith both head for their mic's:

_**Both: Starved! For attention that alone ..wouldn't fill you up!** _

**_So you feed on the weak and you drink up their blood!_ **

_**K: But someday they'll turn on you!** _

He shouldn't pass up this opportunity. Lance bumps Pidge on the arm and heads in for the mini mosh pit forming. The energy rising in this crowd is so damn contagious, he can't help but join. Klaizap, Keith, and Rolo are all against the mic:

_**All: I'll watch the world go up in flames!!** _

**_K: I'll strike the match to_ **

**_All: help you do the same!!_ **

_**R: The time is now,** _

_**All: tick tock, it's ticking away!!** _

_**So now I'm here to rain on your parade!!** _

Keith is in his element clearly. A natural. Flipping his hair to the side so its not in the way while he yells into the mic. Handling his guitar with ease and making it seem lighter than it feels. The atmosphere in Vrepit-Sal's is thriving on the immediate uplifting chords and vocals, echoing towards the crowd. Lance catches himself going along with the crowd. Red Lion really is fucking awesome!

_**R: So take a look in the mirror** _

_**K: "Who's that?"** _

**_Someone in fear of running out of good places to hide_ **

Romelle is slightly banging her head with the music and takes the time to lean in to Allura's ear, "You think this song was inspired by you?!"

Allura's brows are both raised and she gives a strange look to her best friend and mouths the word, "What?".

_**R: Crawl-** _

_**Both: out from the dark!** _

_**Feel the light hit your face!** _

**_All: It will never be as bright as the spotlight you crave_ **

Romelle leans in close again, "I'm kidding! Actually, heard it was based from an old horror movie!"

"You think I'm a horror movie?!" Allura yelled back into Romelle's ear. Her best friend just laughed and shakes her head, realizing that trying to rile her friend up is impossible at the moment.

_**R: But watch out before it-** _

_**All: burns you!** _

Hunk and Shay moved themselves towards Pidge. Quick wave to each other before turning their attention back to the show. Interesting fact; Shay mentioned to Hunk that her brother is the guy on drums. Rolo is seen quickly moving to the mic:

_**R: I'll watch the world go up in flames!** _

**_I'll strike the match to help you do the same!_ **

_**Both: The time is now, tick tock, it's ticking away!** _

_**So now I'm here to rain on your parade!!  
** _

Lance is loving the crowd movement. Who knew hardcore punk would be something he can enjoy being part of. He takes the moment to look up at Keith who stopped moving around and stood in front of his mic. Waiting for Rolo.

"How are you all fucking doing?!" 

He quickly yells while Rax and Keith play. The crowd gives another uproar response, giving the boys a pumped up feeling. Rolo readjusts himself to the mic again:

_**R: The time is now!** _

_**Tick tock, tick tock, it's ticking away!** _

_**Tick tock, tick tock, it's ticking away!** _

As Keith plays his miniature solo bit, Lance is staring in awe. It never really occurred to him about Keith's talent. Practically making it all look so damn easy, especially flowing with the current crowd. A little bit of himself feels conflicted. Maybe someday he'll gather the courage to share his own talent with the guitar but for now? He just feels so damn envious of Keith.

_**R: I'll watch the world! go up in flames!** _

_**I'll strike the match to help you-** _

_**All: Do the same!** _

_**Both: The time is now! it's ticking away!** _

_**So now I'm here to rain on your parade!!** _

The remnants of Keith's guitar strum fill the air and the crowd is praising Red Lion with a mixture of claps and whoops. Allura is smiling at the reaction. She always knew that one day, Keith would achieve his passion for music. Lance in the meantime, makes his way back to the group.

"Holy shit, huh?" Pidge laughs a little, nodding to Lance.

"Holy shit, indeed." He smiles and sets himself beside Pidge.

"Hey Lance, did you know that Shay's bro is the guy on drums?" Hunk mentions.

"What- Seriously?" Lance raises a brow in question as he turns his attention to Shay who nods in return. "Small world."

"Yeah, I was surprised too. Makes you wonder if meeting him was bound to be part of destiny."

"Who, Keith?" Pidge asks.

"Yeah, Keith. Eventually, we would of met him regardless." Hunk responds.

"Meaning, if you never taken the time to speak to Shay?" Lance says with a smirk, causing Hunk to blush and make Shay giggle.

An interesting fact indeed. Lance glances to the side of the stage and catches Allura standing beside another girl. He almost felt like going to say hello until they turned around and went back stage. With a frown, his shoulders fall and he decides to enjoy the rest of the show with the group.

It's a quick moment but Lance looks at Keith. Who happens to be staring in his exact direction. Their eyes widen in realization of staring at each other. That is, until Keith smirks and taps his fingers along the strings. Mockingly enough for Lance to catch on that its to get a reaction out of him. It works. Lance raises the mid finger and Keith fucking laughs.

"Alright, we have our next song!" Rolo yells into the mic.

\---

Above the crowds and Red Lion in this local bar, Lance is glad he came to the show. However, in the back of the stage while the band plays, Allura receives a text. 'Causes her to feel on edge. Romelle is rubbing her hand against her back in trying to relieve some of the anxiety. She just needed the moment to get herself together. Tonight was like some odd test and presentation towards her father.

On her cellphone lies a text from Lotor:

_We need to talk._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We All Float Down Here" by Four Year Strong
> 
>  
> 
> (A/N: So hopefully this was a little interesting to read. It's not like it hasn't been done before but I like my readers to practically imagine what the chapter gives off in terms of feeling. I mean, on my fangirlism side, I can so imagine Keith being a damn good guitarist~ Until the next chapter, see you all again later~)


	13. Ch. 12 - Have Faith In Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Have Faith In Me" by A Day To Remember
> 
> A/N: We've reached Allura's breaking point~ so let her character development begin ._. We are passed halfway of this arc and don't worry, there will be more. I'm just glad that there are people who don't mind reading this type of fic n_n  
> Now, the point of this chapter was to reflect the young women's perspective on heartbreak or when there's detachment from something you've put effort towards. Some people are strong enough to handle that and some struggle (no judgement, I've been through a lot to know some stuff) but the song choice fit perfectly along with what I wanted to present so yeah in a way this chapter is abit too close to home but hey, glad someone enjoys reading~

Allura balanced out the texts and hosting the show. She's never dealt with so much anxiety like this but thankfully Romelle stuck by her all night. After her last mic announcement, she avoided the group in the back of the bar.

"So you're just going to leave?" Romelle asks while crossing her arms.

"I need to find out whats going on." Allura slid into the arms of her pleather jacket and peeked down at her phone again.

Romelle rolled her eyes and shook her head. The last thing that Allura needs is another struggle, let alone that it involves her boyfriend. The show was amazing for her first time but instead of celebrating she preferred to leave everyone. She never liked the fact that her best friend has a bad tendency to be boy crazy.

"Allura, c'mon. You did so well out there and the crowd is thriving! You can't be serious about throwing aside this achievement?"

Allura huffed and turns to Romelle, "It was never for me, Ro. It's always about what my father expects of me."

Both girls make their way to the back door of the bar. The chauffer has been waiting atleast for a few minutes and Allura was not going to keep him waiting any longer.

"Look. I just want to feel in control of something, alright? If I did pretty well tonight then we can definitely celebrate next time. I'll text you." she quickly hugged her Romelle before running out to the car.

**Have faith in me**

Romelle stayed at the doorway for a few more minutes. Watching the vehicle drive off filled her with worry. Then, she felt a tap at her shoulder and turned around to see Keith standing there.

"Hey, Ro. Where's Allura?"

"Keith, hey." She smiles and looks out into the alleyway, "Uhm."

Cause there are things that I've seen I don't believe

Keith watched the expression of worry on her face then followed her eyes to outside. Since there was nothing, it was confusing at what exactly she was doing by the door. Romelle quickly snapped out of her thoughts and closed the door.

"She had to head back home. Need something?" Romelle lied. It's not clear why but she did.

"Oh uhh, okay. No I- Just wanted to see if you two wanted to come join the group after the show?"

"Ah I see, I would love to but I need to help out the cleaning crew. Rain check?"

Keith sighed and nodded his head. He can tell when Romelle lies for Allura. With a quick wave, he turns on his heels to walk out from back stage. If she was being completely honest, she was very curious to meet these new friends of hers. Properly. Alas, it'll have to wait for another day.

\---

**So cling to what you know and never let go**

Keith stepped to the edge of the group beside Lance while the others were talking about an old movie related to their song. Lance looked around, hoping to see a familiar face but nowhere to be found.

"Not coming?" he asks and pockets his hands.

Keith shook his head, "Apparently, she's needed elsewhere."

"That sucks." Lance shrugged and clapped his hands, loud enough for everyone to look his way. "Let's get going!"

\---

**You should know things aren't always what they seem**

The vehicle brought Allura to her favorite late night restaurant and inside, Lotor was seated and waiting for her. There are many things to assume when your boyfriend or girlfriend brings up the famous quote: "We need to talk". A break up, mostly. She gathered herself to be brave and enter the building. The ring of the bell dangling by the door brought Lotor's attention to her arrival.

With a long pause, she could see the discomfort in his eyes. Her knees wanted to buckle and with luck she could faint, not having any of this to happen. . . but it's not the movies.

**I said I'd never let you go, and I never did**

She sat down across from Lotor, "Hey..."

"Hello, Allura." He spoke with a gentle tone.

The formality crept up her spine and made it harder to breathe. "So... what did you want to talk about?"

**I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it**

Lotor took a deep breath before looking away, "I've got some bad news."

**If you didn't have this chance that I never did**

"Are you breaking up with me?"

**You'll always find me right there, again**

Lotor seems surprised by the statement. Doesn't help when he hesitates to speak though.

"That's what I'm here to talk about.."

"Is this about my drunk texting?" She had to know if her behaviour was the reason. Eager to know if he is turning out to be some shallow individual after all.

He blinks confused, "No. Of course not. I actually found it quite entertaining to see that side of you." He gives a soft smile.

"Wha- then what exactly is going on then?" Allura's brows are knitted together as she leans onto the table to get closer.

"I'm moving East. Away from here." Lotor turns to look out the window they sit beside.

**I'm going crazy**

Moving away? "Why?", is all that she responds.

**Cause there are things in the streets I don't believe**

Lotor gives himself and Allura full on eye contact as he mirrors her position against the table. "I don't know if you'll understand this but... I'd rather pursue life with my own hands."

"You mean like living on your own?"

He nods and places a hand over hers, "Yes. I'll be leaving in a week and that means leaving you behind.."

Her heart felt like it stopped. Tears even started to form as she stared at Lotor. Once he noticed that she began to cry, he removed himself from his seat and sat down beside Allura. Reeling her into a tight embrace.

**So we'll pretend it's alright**

At first, she didn't want to move or react in any way without looking like a clinging girlfriend. In this case, his soon to be ex. She couldn't lie to her feelings though and immediately hugged him back.

**and stay in for the night**

She never imagined that her time with Lotor would be so short. Now Allura can't help but feel like an idiot for contemplating her past with Keith for such a long time when she should of been enjoying her time with Lotor. Even that thought didn't seem right. Her heart is a mess but overall she doesn't want him to leave. Not this soon.

**Oh what a world**   
**I'll keep you safe here with me**

"I don't understand any of this.." she manages to say as she reaches for one of the napkins on the table.

Lotor never let go of Allura. He kept his arm around her shoulder. "About leaving?"

"About your reason for leaving." She looks him in the eyes. Searching for anything that will give her hopes that it's not entirely true.

He sighs and pauses for a long moment. "It's because of my father."

**I said I'd never let you go, and I never did**

"What did he do?"

"Well... after our dinner date, I found out that his encouragement of my dating you was only temporary. He prefers that I look for a better suitor."

**I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it**

"So it's my fault..." Allura's tone of voice began to change and Lotor rubbed his hand against her back in a soothing motion.

"No.. I just don't want to put you through any of this.."

**If you didn't have this chance then I never did**

"Running away is the best option?"

Lotor looks at Allura, surprised by the anger rising in her. "You can call it that but I have my reasons.. please, just understand that this is the best option.."

"For yourself." Allura balled her hands into fists and turned away from him, "I was nothing important."

Lotor sighs, "Allura. I've always wanted to get to know you. You were all I could think about" he stands up from the booth and looks down at her, "-I know it's selfish of me to come to this decision but it is for the best. I'm sorry."

**You'll always find me right there, again**

———

Lotor left an hour ago. Allura sat in that booth, staring down at her cup of water she received from one of the waiters. She is full of anger towards nothing in particular but herself. She feels so stupid that her hopes for this relationship was too high. Most of all, she feels abandoned.

**They've got me on the outside, looking in**

The night is late and she receives a text message from Romelle:

_How'd it go? I can come spend the night if you need someone to talk with?_

**But I can't see at all**

For some reason the comfort of her best friend had broke her into tears. She laughed a little and responded for her to meet her at the restaurant. Then, Allura buries her face against the cross of her arms on top of the table.

Why did this hurt so much?

**With the weight of the world on my shoulders,**

———

Romelle walks into the restaurant and sees Allura at the booth by herself. The sight is saddening and kinda hurts to see. There was definitely a breakup and it must of been too much to handle if she never went home yet.

She slides onto the same seat of Allura and immediately hugs her from the side. She flinched by the contact but knew who it was. She might've even hoped it was Lotor, coming back to take back everything he said. That it was all a bad joke gone wrong. Yet, it's Romelle for sure. Allura knows her best friends perfume anywhere.

"Hey..."

Allura removes her face from her arms and peeks at Romelle. The red eyes and tear stains of running mascara don't exactly match the little smile. Instantly, she hugs her best friend and they stay that way for a while.

It's not the right time to bring up her hysterical father either.

**They just wanna see me fall**

For quite some time, Allura has always put up a strong front to everyone. She had time to practice of everything not phasing her by the successful father. He did expect a lot out of her but she never wanted to show that he had that sort of control over her. He gave them everything they could ask for but Allura's curiosity will always prevail. It's not wrong for a father to be so concerned and pry into his daughters life right?

Maybe she is just looking for a baseline to fall on to. Something that can ground her emotional state. She's only a teenager after all, well young adult to be correct. Graduation is coming up and the lifestyle changes toward a career is creeping its way into her life. She just doesn't know it yet.

For once, Allura just wants to allow herself some real pain to herself so she can get back to normal. Thing is, she may never know normal from this point on..

**Have faith in me**


	14. Ch. 13 - Rain (Full Version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Rain" by Breaking Benjamin
> 
> (A/N: So yeah, the last part of the song I legit saved for this chapter~ all because I decided, Hey! It'd be awesome if Lance and Keith sang a meaningful song together~ and this is the result :D things look peachy on one end and the other is sour but happiness don't always last long in a dramatic environment~ hope you guys enjoyed~)

It's not clear as to why Allura ditched out early that night. It had to be something important. The group decided to postpone their plans and save it for another time. Even so, Lance took the time to hang out with Keith and ask him so many questions. Obviously he was intrigued by the guitar skills.

"So we came all the way to your place, just to grab an acoustic. Which, you apparently play in secret?" Keith arched a brow and stares at Lance in disbelief.

"We got nothing else to do, so you might as well show me a thing or two." Lance shrugs, kinda nervous at the same time and almost rethinks this idea.

Keith can see that he's nervous and decides to put aside his sarcasm. "Well, not too sure what I can show you. It's all by ear anyway."

Lance rolls his eyes, "Yeah. Naturally talented fits your description all too well."

"Hey man, if you're going to be a dick about it then maybe we should—"

Lance covers his mouth with one hand before he can finish, "Shh! No. Sorry, Alright? Didn't mean to come off as an ass."

The contact sends Keith into a realization of their previous drunken event. He stands completely still and refuses to move his lips. He's worried he might kiss his hand, or possibly lick it? Eww.

Lance removed his hand and sighs, "I'm just nervous ok? Deal with it." He turns around and adjusts his hold on the handle of his acoustic's case.

Still rude as ever. Keith rolls his eyes and follows after him. The decision was to head back to Keith's home since Lance has a house full of interruptions. Seems like a bad idea but alcohol isn't involved this time.

———

"God, you're a wreck." Keith groans while hanging onto his sixth string guitar.

Lance shakes his head, "It's because I'm nervous, genius."

Keith tilts his head to the side and thinks about a different approach. For an hour they both had been trying to play Keith's parts of Red Lion's songs. Lance had tried with his guitar but the feel of the neck and sounds are throwing him off a bit.

"You know.." Keith looks over at the acoustic case on against his bedroom wall. He stands up from his chair and clicks open the case to bring out the acoustic. Lance is wondering if they're about to switch it up.

"You could show me what you already do with this." Keith mentions as he holds the acoustic by the neck and carries over to Lance.

Lance stares at his acoustic for a bit as he grabs hold of the neck. "Hm... not much. I play covers for fun sometimes. Mainly goof around with it."

While explaining, Lance settles his guitar on top of his lap and slips out the pick beneath the thick set of strings. He's actually smiling and strums a few, just to hear that sweet echo. The strumming may not exactly be same as an electric guitar but it's still brings a calm atmosphere for Lance.

"Do you write anything?" Keith sits himself back onto the chair, amused by Lance's finger movements.

There is a pause. He can only think of one but he shouldn't reveal that to Keith, right? That doesn't mean he never brought it with him. It never leaves his pocket. Since that time he managed to write a paragraph, Lance is stuck in another rut for his song.

"Ah... maybe?" Lance leans himself against the wall, sitting on Keith's mattress.

"Really." He doesn't believe the Cuban boy one bit.

"Uh.. it's still in progress."

"That's too bad then."

Lance suddenly reaches into his back pocket and pulls out the folded piece of paper. Then flicks the item over towards Keith. After reaching over to grab it, he unfolds the paper to take a look at what he's got so far.

For a few minutes, Lance tries to act busy or uninterested but he's totally freaking out. Wondering if his little attempt there in the paper is worth the attention of someone who can actually play in front of a crowd. He's not sure why he specifically needs approval from Keith but in some ways, he is more talented.

"Play it for me." Keith says as he places the paper in front of Lance.

"What! Why? I mean, it's not finished, so—"

"Lance." Keith crosses his arms, unimpressed by the lack of confidence he witnesses. "C'mon man, you clearly didn't bring that for nothing. Let's hear it."

He searches for any hint of sarcasm. Instead, he sees Keith in a stoic position, waiting on him to play the song. It's not like he did bring it on purpose but he can't exactly lie that he did. With a large inhale and exhale, Lance adjusts his acoustic guitar on his lap and readies the pick against the string after tuning.

Keith adjusts his position on the chair to lean over from using his knees as support. He's actually eager to hear what Lance is capable of. He sees Lance beginning to strum the acoustic and eventually, he began to sing the lyrics:

" **Take a photograph, it'll be the last**

**Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep**

**me here** "

—Lance doesn't look at Keith and tries to focus on presenting his hard work—

" **I don't have a past, I just have a chance**

 **Not a family or honest plea remains to**  
 **say** "

—The pressure is building but Lance believes he can have faith in Keith to not say anything bad about this. It's progress after all—

" **Rain, rain, go away**

**Come again another day**

**All the world is waiting for the sun** "

Lance stops strumming his acoustic and takes the moment to peek at the reaction from Keith. Expecting to see some weirded out expression and a laugh, waiting to tell Lance that his progress is silly or some shit. That isn't what happens.

Keith is quiet. His eyes won't leave the sight of Lance. It's not shock. Not quite unimpressed either. He's just staring at him with nothing to say.

"Uh. Hello?" He waves his hand, which causes Keith to snap out of it. "Was it that bad?"

"Oh shit, uh.. no?" Keith purses his lips and looks around the room quickly. Slight blush on his cheeks.

Lance though, sighs in disappointment. "Yeah its a little weird and emotional, totally unlike me, but it's progress, okay? I'll eventually get the—"

"— I like it."

That was unexpected. "Seriously?"

Keith nods his head and avoids eye contact. Bringing his hand up behind his head to thread his fingers through some hair, "Seriously. It's really something but I have a question."

"Which is?"

"Why haven't you finished it?"

Lance thinks about it for a moment. He remembers well that when he hung out with Allura, she gave him the inspiration to start the song. After a while though, he wasn't able to finish it off.

"Guess I'm only good at starting things." Lance speaks and taps his fingers along the neck of the acoustic.

From experience, Keith knows what that's like. Not that he ever figured out how to cure ruts but he's dealt with enough to know that inspiration is hard to come by. He thinks about one time that his old neighbor, Shiro, helped him out with learning some chords to work with a song he wrote once. Then a bright idea comes to mind.

"Push over."

Lance arched a brow and sees Keith grabbing a pencil from his school bag, then making his way onto the mattress.

He sits beside Lance and reaches for the paper, "Can I?"

"You're not going to change anything are ya?" He asks Keith with concern.

"Just adding some things. Nothing too big."

Keith is smiling to himself and writes down a few things. Without changing anything about the lyrics he has already, Keith just wants to help him out in concluding the song. To him it already sounds amazing but he won't tell Lance that.

"There." Keith puts the paper down in front of Lance while he checks out the improvement.

"You just added like a sentence and made a chorus..?"

"Mhm. So play again. I'll help you out with it."

"What, like sing it together?" Lance feels his gut tighten. That's not exactly what he had in mind.

"If you want to be obvious, yeah."

Keith is quite serious with the smile on his face and Lance just stares in disbelief. He almost reconsidered in fear of feeling second best but might as well give it a chance.

"Alright."

Once again, Lance re-sings the first part of the song. Keith waits for the perfect moment to join:

" **Rain, rain, go away**

**Come again another day**

**All the world is waiting for the sun** "

—It's so unreal to be singing along with Keith. Lance isn't sure if he should stop and ask about the improvements but decides to keep going—

" **Is it you I want, or just the notion of**

**A heart to wrap around so I can find my way around**

**Safe to say from here, you're getting closer now** "

—While Keith stares down at the paper and sings along, Lance can't help but feel attracted to this sight of him. To once more see him in his element. A small warmth of appreciation fills his heart and he looks back down at the paper—

" **We are never sad, cause we are not allowed to be**

**Rain, rain, go away**

**Come again another day**

**All the world is waiting for the sun**

**Rain, rain, go away**

**Come again another day**

**All the world is waiting for the sun** "

"Keep going, okay?" Keith mentions as he pulls up the paper and points to the added lyric.

Lance continues to strums the same chords and watches as Keith starts to sing the next part:

K: " **To lie here under you is all that I could ever do**

 **To lie here under you is all** "

—Keith smirks and gestures his hand toward Lance, hoping he will catch on to sing the same lyric. And he does—

L: " **To lie here under you is all that I could ever do**

 **To lie here under you is all** "

—Keith feels proud. Lance on the other hand is really liking how this song is turning out to be. The need to cue in parts to keep going never comes. Instead they both start singing the last part of the song together. Keith even marked where the chorus is repeated—

" **Rain, rain, go away**

**Come again another day**

**All the world is waiting for the sun**

**Rain, rain, go away**

**Come again another day**

K: " **All the world is waiting for the sun** "

L: " **All the world is waiting for the sun** "

Both: " **All the world is waiting for the sun** "

Wow. Is all Lance thinks. "Holy shit..." he laughs a little and brings a hand to cover his face, not entirely believing what's going on right now. Keith is a bit satisfied but mostly worried. Did he mess up?

"This is great." Lance finally says as he picks up the paper and stares at it in wonder.

"See? You just needed to find a way to end it." Keith leans back against the wall, folding his hands together over his lap.

Lance never stops smiling and turns to look at Keith, "I could seriously fall in love with you for this." He starts to chuckle and Keith blushes.

"I uhh—"

"—Relax. I didn't mean it." Lance shakes his head, loving that he had that type of effect on him.

It's small and a bit frightening but... Keith almost let it slip out about the kiss before. Good thing that Lance's ego interfered. Just to brush off the embarrassment, Keith shoved his arm against his rib.

"Uhuh. Anyways." Smooth.


	15. Ch. 14 - Sunflower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sunflower" by Post Malone, Swae Lee
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (V/N: Okay I know this was a long one but every time there is a chapter of characters building their relationship, I like to put in the extra effort for feels and drama~ Sunflower is such a beautiful song and immediately I thought, Hey I can totally see Lance being there for Allura in this lyric~ hope people enjoyed, the book is nearly finished!)

"Where the hell is Allura?"

 

It's a question everyone has been asking. Few times she came to school but kept to herself. Literally. Other than that, she wouldn't hang out for long. Now, she just won't keep contact. It's been about a month and a half since the show and she's been weird ever since.

 

"I am missing my girl." Lance whines as he leans against his locker.

 

 

Keith flinches by the words "my girl". He's not exactly sure why he's so hung up on Allura but he'd be lying if he didn't admit about wondering where she's been as well. "Beats me."

 

"Who cares!" Pidge yawns and suddenly bangs her head against the lockers. Lance and Keith wince from the sound of the impact. "I, for one, have much more important things to worry about.."

 

"Like?" Keith tries to pry in hopes of changing the subject.

 

"Final exams. Forget prom. Forget graduation. I need those extra credits!" Pidge whines and falls to her knees.

 

Lance is biting his bottom lip while lost in thought. Pidge and Keith are practically background noise. He really wants to know why Allura isn't with the group. At first, she gave the impression of being a team player but now its like she was never there to begin with. Something needs to be done. In the name of the friends category, Lance will hunt this shit down to its last core!

 

"Lance!"

 

He snaps out of his thoughts and turns to see Keith, looking concerned. "You okay? Got class now."

 

"Ah, yeah! Let's go." He shrugs before deciding to help Pidge up to stand. Keith helps out too. They wouldn't just leave her like that, which is why Lance is going to play "stalker" after school.

 

———

 

 

**Needless to say, I keep her in check**

 

"Hey Ally!"

 

Allura stopped and turned around, just as she was about to step inside her chauffeur's vehicle. It's unexpected to see Lance calling for her. Well, she assumed everyone was fine to leave her be.

 

"Lance, need something?"

 

He pockets his hands and lowers his head to peek inside the vehicle. Her driver looks a little irked. "In a hurry to go home?"

 

"Well, no.."

 

"Perfect!" Lance smiles and tilts his stance as he crosses his arms, "Come hang with me."

 

**She was all bad-bad, nevertheless**

**Callin' it quits now, baby, I'm a wreck**

 

———

 

Maybe he should of planned for this but Lance figured this to be one of those rare chances to hang with Allura. And actually, have her agree to do so in the first place. The only reasonable place to hang around was the coffee shop since it's a bus ride away.

 

Even so, Allura is lost in thought. He stares from time to time just to see if the expression changed at all. Lance isn't the type to pry when a girl is in this kind of state. He learned from some beatings by his sisters in the past.

 

As they both step inside, Lance is already thinking up his order. By the time his mind is made up he checks to see if she wants anything but still has the tired expression.

 

**Crash at my place, baby, you're a wreck**

**Needless to say, I'm keeping her in check**

 

Lance grabs an ice coffee and Allura just wanted some water. They sit by the window and she adjusts her backpack beside her leg.

 

"Something on your mind?" Lance tries to ask little as possible.

 

It feels like one of those moments when someone comes to meet a deer face to face. Any sudden movements or noise will send them running away.

 

Allura snaps out of it, "Hm? Oh. I uh..."

 

"You've been ghost like for a month now. ever gonna tell your friends what's up?" Lance stirs the ice in his coffe by the straw.

 

Has it really been that long? Allura shifts a little and turns away from Lance, "I just think it's too personal and a burden to share this kind of thing.."

 

**She was all bad-bad, nevertheless**

 

Lance takes a sip before he folding his hands and tilts his head, "Awe. You're never a burden beautiful."

 

She blushes. Lance laughs a little and then stands up, "Since asking you what's wrong seems to be out of the question," he lends out a hand to Allura. "I'll take you some place nice."

 

What's the motive here? No. Allura doesn't want to assume the wrong thing about Lance. She agrees to follow Lance out of the coffee shop. Good thing he works there, he was able to leave both of their school bags in the back room.

 

**Callin' it quits now, baby, I'm a wreck**

**Crash at my place, baby, you're a wreck**

 

———

 

"Wow.." Allura is at loss for words.

 

Lance has brought her to the garden downtown of Plat city. It's a park the size of a block and contains quite a selection of different flower beds. Surprisingly, she is captivated by all the bright colours and aroma. She finally feels a bit of ease.

 

"Nice, right? My mom use to take a few of us for family strolls and this is one of the many places I loved to come by." Lance pockets his hands, walking in a slow pace beside Allura.

 

"You have a thing for flowers?" She asks intrigued.

 

He chuckles, "I'm not crazy over them. I just love to look at them." He shrugs but continues to smile, there may be a little embarrassment but as long as the girl is enjoying herself then he doesn't feel completely stupid.

 

Once again, Lance is able to comfort Allura. She wants to smile but then the thoughts of Lotor pop up once she comes across a tiger lily. A beautiful flower but one she received quite a lot from her ex.

 

**Thinkin' in a bad way, losin' your grip**

 

He starts to notice the change in her expression, "Something wrong?"

 

"Tiger Lily's. They use to be my favourite.." her brows furrowed and she continued to walk ahead. Away from the ill memories.

 

It's wishful thinking to pry about what brings her down today. It's even more agitating not being able to bring back a smile to her face. Everything about this girl brings out a side of him he barely has the chance to explore.

 

Lance use to have an ex named Matt, Pidge's older brother. Goes to another school for talented youth and he is reaching for anything related to engineering. Matt almost reminds him of Allura's personality but as for the relationship? Matt figured out he was having an experimental phase. They've never talked since.

 

"Alright! I'll tell you everything." Allura suddenly groans and turns around to face Lance who accidentally bumps into her.

 

He gives a nervous smirk, "O-oh okay.."

 

**Screamin' at my face, baby, don't trip**

 

"I know it's been a month long but... my boyfriend broke up with me." She gives a closed off body language. Shows Lance this topic is hard to talk about but here she goes.

 

**Someone took a big L, don't know how that felt**

 

———

 

An hour later, Allura spilled the whole breakup scenario. Bringing up the event just brought tears to her eyes. Obviously, she still never dealt with it. They sit on a stand alone bench at the edge of the park, from there you can see the whole garden. Up until the last detail, Allura finally made eye contact with Lance.

 

**Lookin' at you sideways, party on tilt**

 

"So he left to get away from everything.. in his life?" Lance chooses to watch what he says.

 

"I was part of it, though. At least, I thought I was.." she sniffs and rubs away another tear with the edge of her sleeve. "We seemed okay... everything seemed fine. He didn't look unhappy with me.."

 

"Wait.. Hang on a sec, Allura." Lance turns his full attention to her, "From what he said, in your own words, it doesn't sound like you were the problem.."

 

**Ooh-ooh, some things you just can't refuse**

 

"Yeah but—"

 

"—but nothing. I haven't heard anything that says you are the reason for him leaving."

 

When you reach out to others, we can hear a different side of the story. If she's being honest with herself, she admits that all she heard or made herself hear was that she is the main reason for him leaving. Realization only brought her to feel even more confused. She's not sure why but starts to think on it more.

 

Lance hopes the recall of what she told him will help. He seriously hasn't heard one bad thing about her in those details. Now he understands the whole meaning behind her behaviour. Turns out this Lotor person meant a whole lot to her. Which is surprising due to the history of her and Keith.

 

"So... he really did love me?" She turns to affirm her conclusion.

 

Lance only nods and reaches an arm to hold by the shoulder. "Sometimes shitty endings like these, end up being for the best.", and he speaks from experience.

 

**She wanna ride me like a cruise**

**And I'm not tryna lose**

 

Allura leans her head against his shoulder and continues to stare ahead at the flowers. They really are pretty. Lance is also comfortable to be around. It's not as if she's completely over the breakup but appreciates that he cares enough to help take her mind off it.

 

"Have you ever had your heart broken before?" She asks out of curiosity.

 

**Then you're left in the dust**

 

He blinks before realizing what the question is. He also clears his throat, "Well... I use to go out with Pidge's brother... a long time ago."

 

Allura quickly sits up straight and looks at Lance with wide eyes, "What? I didn't know you were gay?"

 

Oh yeah. Didn't he tell her? Or maybe he just assumed she was smart enough to figure out. She does look like the type to have a sixth sense for sexuality. Lance bites his bottom lip and looks around, like he just got caught with a secret or stealing out of the cookie jar.

 

"I wouldn't say gay. I love both men and women if I'm being completely honest but it's more about the heart, you know?"

 

Allura tilts her head. Intrigued about this new side of Lance she's never known about. "So the sex doesn't matter?"

 

"Well that depends on their skills, ya know."

 

Lance chuckles and for a second there, his inside joke almost passes over her head. Once she realizes the joke, she gives a quick slap to his arm and shakes her head with a giggle.

 

"I'm kidding. Anyway. I can't help it, guys and gals just turn me on. Really depends on the personality but I just want to love people for who they are and to me, it's their heart that matters. Most of the time."

 

"That's interesting." She smiles and turns away. "I've never heard that kind of perspective, yet."

 

"Perspective of what, exactly?"

 

Allura shrugs and sighs, "Love without labels... I believe your right though. When it comes to love, all that matters is the heart."

 

**Unless I stuck by ya**

**You're a sunflower**

 

Lance purses his lips and nods his head. Not exactly what he meant to say but she ain't wrong either. In fact, he's loving that she doesn't have a change of attitude towards him.

 

"You really are amazing. You know that?" 

 

**I think your love would be too much**

 

Allura feels confused by the statement, "You mean like personality?"

 

He rolls his eyes and shakes his head with a smile, "No, dummy. I mean here—", Lance points to her chest. "You have no idea of how awesome your heart is."

 

**Or you'll be left in the dust**

**Unless I stuck by ya**

 

The intense heat of blushing rises in her cheeks. She's surprised to hear such a heart warming comment about her. Not even Keith had said something that soft to her. He was always blunt and more of an action type guy. Words weren't always the case.

 

"That's beautiful.." she smiles and looks away, to stare down at her chest while she clenches a hand, as if she's caressing her own heart. "Thank you."

 

"Anytime, my girl."

 

**You're the sunflower**

 

She playfully nudges Lance at the arm, "Don't call me that."

 

He laughs and playfully nudges her too. "Fine, fine, fine.. but seriously, I consider you one of my girls."

 

"Is Pidge okay with that?" She hints some sarcasm in the question.

 

"Whether she likes it or not, she's my girl too."

 

They both start to laugh.

 

**You're the sunflower**

 

———

 

They've spent the entire evening with each other. Couple hours in the downtown garden talking about anything related to childhood memories or first choice in music. Allura wasn't exactly the type to be hyped for artists but she did admit to have a few favourites of her own. Mostly thanks to Keith, exposing her to quite a large selection.

 

Lance explained about his coming out in middle school. Took one of his brothers a while to feel comfortable around the new part of Lance but eventually he accepted him for who he was. Other than family, the school was weirdly supportive and went on with the days. Once it came to finally have the chance to work, that is where he mostly found negativity.

 

Then the conversations switched on to topics of the future. They both had no idea where to start or what exactly it was they wanted to do. They joked about being so alike and that maybe they could be soul mates. In all honesty, that's the one main issue they have in common.

 

After everything, it came down to Allura and Lance departing in front of the coffee shop.

 

**Every time I'm leavin' on ya**

 

He begins to watch his feet take a step by step until he hears Allura call out for him.

 

"Hey, Lance?"

 

**You don't make it easy, no, no**

 

"Yeah?"

 

**Wish I could be there for ya**

 

Lance is suddenly hugged tightly by Allura. He stares down at her feeling worried and notices the trembling vibrating off her body. Slowly, he hugs her and wonders why she came to him so quickly right after leaving.

 

**Give me a reason to go**

 

"Allura... do you not want to be alone right now?"

 

**Every time I'm walkin' out**

 

She can't believe she's hesitant but at this rate, Allura is on the brink of breaking down emotionally. Once she turned away it never dawned on her that she can't be alone anymore. She needs her friends, or in this case, she doesn't want Lance to leave her alone yet.

 

**I can hear you tellin' me to turn around**

 

"Please... can I just... I don't want to be alone right now.."

 

Fightin' for my trust and you won't back down

 

Lance's eyes widen. Seeing this vulnerable side of her is heart breaking. He can't leave her alone after this but late at night, where can they even go? He thinks hard for a bit. Allura can't help but let a few tears fall. With a gentle squeeze in their embrace, he removes himself and offers a smile.

 

"How about we go visit at my place?"

 

**Even if we gotta risk it all right now, oh**

 

———

 

"Oh my— she's beautiful! Rachel, Veronica! Come see Lance's pretty girlfriend!"

 

"Mama, no! No. No. She's not my girlfriend—"

 

"—Holy crap, he really does have a girlfriend!"

 

Lance's face is a deep shade of red as he tries to hide the embarrassment off his face with his hand. Meanwhile, Allura feels so welcomed and giggling by the all the comments of her looks by his mother. Rachel and Veronica can't help but tease Lance some more. They think he struck gold or won the lottery, to them Allura was just beautiful and a rare diamond, it's surprising to see their Lance bring home a girl.

 

"Guys! She's just a really, really, really good friend of mine. She's heartbroken and needed to get away for a bit." He frowns at his family.

 

Heart break is cruel but can be mended if healed properly. Lance's mother wasted no more time and invited Allura to the kitchen. Allura felt nervous and unsure about sharing anything with his family. All three girls sat at the table while Lance was ordered to keep an eye on the kids. He just nodded and brought himself to the living room. She didn't want to part with him but on another note, maybe this just might help. Talking with other women about relationships.

 

In his thoughts, Lance figures he did the best he could earlier. Maybe some venting or advice from his sisters and mother might help Allura in some way. It's a good thing he came up with the idea. Had he found out or came across the idea of Allura crying herself to sleep had his heart in an ache. She can't be alone, at least not now she doesn't have to be.

 

**I know you're scared of the unknown**

 

———

 

Allura had herself a wonderful bonding with Lance's mother and sisters. They had so much to tell. Breakups and mournings. Depressions and hopes. Self esteem and care. So much in such a condensed timing made her feel even more appreciative. Eventually, Lance showed up and asked Allura to come get some fresh air with him.

 

**You don't wanna be alone**

 

"Sorry about all this," Lance sat down on one of the porch chairs.

 

Allura shook her head and sat on the other spare chair. "Don't worry about it. Your mother is truly an amazing mother."

 

The look of appreciation on her face brought Lance to some easement. He tilts his head back to look up at the stars and crosses his arms, "Yeah... I can go to her for anything.."

 

**I know I always come and go**

 

Allura sighs with contentment and smiles up at the evening sky, "This night has been so... wonderful."

 

"Better than keeping to yourself?" He didn't twitch to see the reaction of his question but hoped she would come back to the group.

 

She did look at Lance and felt a tinge of guilt in her chest. It was never intentional to completely detach herself from everyone. Since his family was so quick to help her, maybe she should have more faith in her friends.

 

**But it's out of my control**

 

"I never meant to keep away from everybody.. I just didn't know what the hell to do about everything..."

 

**And you'll be left in the dust**

**Unless I stuck by ya**

 

Lance yawns with a stretch. "That's what friends are for."

 

She has no idea what he's trying to say. Her eyes peek at Lance from the side and she rests her chin on her palm. "To see me in pain?"

 

He starts to laugh. "No, dummy. We're here to help you take your mind off things and be there for you." His finger reaches over to poke her on the tip of her nose before flicking it.

 

**You're a sunflower**

 

"Ow!" Her face scrunched up and she smacked away his hand while he continues to laugh. A small jerk move but if he felt that comfortable around her enough to do that then at least she knows he meant well by it. She'll get him back.

 

**I think your love would be too much**

 

———

 

Lance and his family had been waiting for her chauffeur to arrive on the street. Allura didn't want to be rude about the company so she indulged them with hugs and goodbyes. Surprisingly, the kids were loving her and actually gave a nickname too. They called her "Princess Lura". It was cute and heart warming.

 

What is even more captivating to Lance is how well she connects with his family. How easily she can talk to them and accept them for all the crowding and personal space bubbly bursts. It couldn't be helped but his heart skipped a beat again. Whoever this Lotor was, he made a mistake by leaving behind such a beautiful flower. Well, sunflower to be exact.

 

Allura and Lance gave each other one last hug before she walked to her vehicle. They all waved goodbye before heading inside the house. As for him, he wanted to watch until he couldn't see the car anymore. She really is growing on him.

 

———

 

**Or you'll be left in the dust**

 

Inside the vehicle, Allura is staring down at her phone screen. A picture of her and Lotor dressed in their old school uniform. The first day of many dates that followed and she could remember all the little things that impressed her about his charm and passions.

 

One tear drops and splatters on the surface. The light dies down and image disappears. Her phone slips out of her palm and lifts to wipe away the stand alone trail of the tear. Every thing has just clicked. Her second relationship in this life time has ended. A while ago but it still feels like new.

 

What is one more night? One more. Just to allow the tears to flow and drown herself again. Let it all consume her one last time. . .

 

Then her phone makes a "ding!"

 

**Unless I stuck by ya**

 

She sniffs and takes a quick look down at the screen, wondering if Lance has anything more encouraging to say. He's beginning to grow on her too.

 

**You're the sunflower**

 

10:43pm —  Everything seems so dark right now but just remember, we are here for you. Even me.

 

It's not Lance. Not Pidge or Hunk. Not even Romelle.

 

It's from Keith.

 

**You're the sunflower**

 


	16. Ch. 15 - The Greatest Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The Great Escape" by Boys Like Girls
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (A/N: The song choice was more of an aesthetic to outline certain points in the chapter. Not sure if many caught onto it but that's the point of this song, I figured I would emphasize Pidge and Hunk for this one~ I've never been to a prom in my life so I don't know much about it enough to write about it. Also, wanted to finally bring in the ex of Lance who happened to be Matt. Everything happening is for future character development btw so hopefully this will make sense in the near future~ 3 official chapters left! A bonus once the book is finished.)

**Paper bags and plastic hearts**

 

"Ever think we are left out of something?" Pidge speaks up after staring out the window of the coffee shop.

 

Hunk lazily stares down at his melted smoothie and swirls around the straw. "You mean aside from Keith, Lance, and Allura secretly hanging out behind our backs? Nope, not really."

 

"Enough of the sarcasm, Hunk!" Pidge groans and slams her forehead on the table. "Weird shit is amongst the air—"

 

"— you mean love is in the air—"

 

"—Shh! None of that. As I was saying, before rudely interrupted." Pidge sat herself up and crossed arms in front of her chest. "I have an interesting plan."

 

**All our belongings in shopping carts**

 

Hunk decides to abandon his smoothie and looks over at Pidge, "Like?"

 

"Well none of us are about prom right?"

 

It begins to sound like another huge group planning. His thoughts scramble all the immediate possibilities. He's liking what she's thinking so far. Even if she hasn't said anything.

 

**It's goodbye**

 

"Speak to me Pidge."

 

Pidge shakes her head and smirks. "Silly. Anyway." She leans her arms onto the table surface for support as she closes in closer to talk with Hunk.

 

"Meteor shower happening that same night. Bon fire, BBQ, neon lights to emphasize the night?"

 

Hunk arched an eyebrow, impressed by Pidge in attempt to creating their own special night. He nods, "Sounds like a plan."

 

They quickly perform a secret handshake of their own, which unfortunately Lance is left out of and start to plan out their night with excitement.

 

———

 

A couple weeks later, Allura helps out with the committee's decoration process. Lance found out everyone is so busy on their own and decides to hang by himself outside. Perfect time for a nap. As for Keith, he has been catching up on some credits so he can graduate for sure. Meanwhile, Pidge and Hunk are checking last minute preparations for tonight.

 

**But we got one more night**

**Let's get drunk and drive around**

 

"Alright. So everyone decided to partake and we just need to bring them out to my place after school, then boom! Best night of our lives." She can't help but grin along with her sarcasm.

 

Hunk shrugs and smiles a little, "As long as Shay will be there, I'll be happy either way."

 

Pidge playfully shoved her arm against his and smiles too. "Softie."

 

———

 

**V group chat:**

 

Lance: Hey! Who changed the name??

 

Pidge: I did.

 

Hunk: What does V even stand for?

 

Pidge: Based on this wonderful cartoon show I used to watch.

 

Keith: Hi.

 

Hunk: OH!! I know that one!!

 

Lance: You mean the show with the robot?

 

Pidge: Shh. Not important right now.

 

Allura: Hey guys

 

Pidge: Hey Keith AND Allura

 

Keith: Hi.

 

Pidge: SO! Me n Hunk have come up with a solution~

 

Lance: doesn't involve the robot does it?

 

Allura: Okay.

 

Hunk: Lance no shh! Pay attention!

 

Pidge: damn it Lance.

 

Keith: yeah Lance

 

Lance: WOW. I feel the love guys.

 

Pidge: just give me like a moment n you can go back to being yourself

 

Allura: awe don't feel too bad

 

Hunk: Lance. You know we don't mean it.

 

Keith: what did you need to say?

 

Pidge: prom night. What are you all doing?

 

Allura: prom?

 

Lance: oh yeah~

 

Keith: what about it?

 

Lance: wait. You asking us all to prom Pidge?

 

Hunk: actually..

 

Pidge: just tell me guys!

 

Lance: I never considered it cuz I'd need a date for that

 

Keith: don't plan to go.

 

Allura: I guess I was debating on it?

 

Pidge: well cancel prom plans! Me n Hunk got something better.

 

Hunk: oh hell yeah waaaaaay better than prom for sure! You guys will love it!!

 

Lance: wait so you're not going to ask Shay to prom??

 

 

 

———

 

 

**And make peace with an empty towns**

 

"This is going to be awkward as fuck." Lance groans as he rides in the same vehicle with Allura and Keith.

 

Allura knows why but Keith doesn't. "Didn't you know them all your life?"

 

"Well you see, Lance has an ex" she hums with pride. That typical I know something you don't don't humming.

 

"Huh. Really."

 

Lance creates another groan on purpose and childishly turns his back to the two. He doesn't want to go into detail. "Dashing prom outfits are starting to sound better than what Pidge has planned."

 

Keith rolls his eyes, "Relax already. Not like we all had dates anyway. Except for Ally, maybe."

 

Lance and Allura cringed at that. They even shared a quick look and changed the subject. "I think it's an overrated event. Besides, Pidge and Hunk said they've been working hard."

 

"Yeah Keith."

 

Keith flips him the bird and Lance returns the gesture, only to have Allura bend their fingers back. "Enough, you childish people." They both cringe their bodies and whip back their hands, giving her a glare.

 

"Allura why!" Lance whines as he rubs his finger.

 

"Geez! No need for the death grip.." Keith eyes Allura while she crosses her arms and stares ahead of the vehicle.

 

"Woman. I have defended thee and thus betrayed my trust in ye." Lance speaks with a British accent, practically mocking her.

 

Keith snorts then laughs before he's smacked at the back of his head from Allura. Lance receives the same punishment. Apparently there is nothing else to do but pick on each other when your confined into and in the back of a small car.

 

**We can make it right**

 

———

 

Hunk and Shay rushed outside of the house to meet the vehicle. To answer any questions, Hunk was planning on taking Shay to prom but figured their plan may have more of a personal meaning behind it. So she agreed to this night instead as long as it meant she could spend time with Hunk.

 

Hunk mentions that everyone needs to jump in the back of the truck parked in front of the house. They are about to be blindfolded, even Shay,so they can't see what lies around a mile away from the house. After they each find a spot in the back, Hunk stands at the edge and waits for the their driver.

 

"Okay, So now Mrs. Holt is going to drive us up the hill." Hunk announced while giving everyone some bandana cloths to wrap around their heads.

 

"What could possibly be up there?" Lance asks out loud as he starts to wrap the cloth around his head.

 

"Just wait and see." Hunk replies with a smile and gently lifts Shay's hand to plant a small kiss. The group awes and she blushes but is loving how sweet Hunk can be.

 

**Tonight will change our lives**

 

During the miniature travel, Hunk never explained that the road would be a little bumpy. Allura and Shay would giggle because they often fell onto each other then eventually decided to link arms so they wouldn't completely tumble over.

 

Keith and Lance tried to hang on to anything within arms reach. Despite the grips, nothing could stop them from falling onto each other.

 

"Oh. My. God! This is so annoying!" Lance yelled as he tried to hang on. "Are these blindfolds necessary? Cause I wanna see where I'm going and when to hang on tight!"

 

Keith is tired of all the complaining so he literally moves and sits against Lance towards the corner of the trunk. Not completely tucked to it but enough that he's secured. "Will you just cut it out?"

 

"What are you—"

 

"— making sure you stop your bitching."

 

Lance actually stops talking. Actually he feels a little stupid but is more surprised by the contact. When another bump hits the road, he can feel Keith almost fall away from him but he made it just in time to grab hold. Now why is this beginning to feel oddly familiar for Lance?

 

**It's so good to be by your side**

**But we'll cry**

 

Finally. Judging by all the movements of an upward gravity, they are finally at the destination. Everyone can hear Pidge's voice yelling about how long it took them to get there. Another voice though, causes Lance to tense up and Keith can feel it. He chooses not to ask about it because then he remembers hearing about an ex.

 

"Take off the blindfolds!" Hunk and Pidge yell in unison.

 

**We won't give up the fight**

 

Allura and Shay are the first to remove the cloth, followed by the boys. Their faces beam at the sight before them. A bon fire near the edge of the desert hill top and a large tent set up with helium balloons that had glow sticks inside each one, while tied and hanging up inside the roof of the tent. What is even more cute about this setup is the pair of white Christmas lights hanging on the outside edges of the tent. Even better, BBQ awaits them!

 

"Holy shit!" Keith and Lance speak up but receives a nudge from Hunk to remind them the presence of Mrs. Holt. They quickly apologize.

 

"Wow!" The girls squeal and immediately bring themselves to be surrounded in the random glowing colours under the tent.

 

"So? What do you think?" Pidge asked with a smug grin and crossed her arms.

 

The group begins to congratulate her and Hunk about their hard work. The only one who is silent and keeping a distance is Lance. From where he stands, he can see that Matt is sitting next to his father by the bon fire. Even though it's been around a year since they broke up, Lance is beginning to feel chicken.

 

**We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs**

 

Allura takes a moment to look back at the truck and notices Lance won't budge. She follows the eyesight trail and sighs a little. That must be Matt. The only thing she can do in her power is stick by Lance and that's exactly what she does.

 

**And they'll think it's just 'cause we're young**

 

"Can't believe you guys went through all this trouble," Keith spoke as he admired the decorating of the tent.

 

"We needed a better and proper way to celebrate prom but Garrison style!" Pidge laughed as she sat herself down amongst one of the folding chairs.

 

Keith didn't know Pidge knew anything about astrophysics or had ever been interested. Galaxy Garrison is a high maintenance university that also schools young talented students in high school levels. He just happens to know because a particular old neighbor had enrolled couple years ago.

 

"You looking to apply?" He asked feeling curious.

 

"Funny you should ask. I'm actually waiting to see if I've been accepted." Pidge kicks at the back of her converse shoes in a shy manner.

 

"She'll get in for sure!" An unfamiliar voice yells out which causes Keith to look back and see a young male heading to their direction. "We Holt's just have it in our blood for these things. Hi, name is Matt."

 

Matt reaches out for a hand shake and Keith returns the same gesture. "Keith. So is the whole family about astrophysics?"

 

"Nah, just myself, Pidge, and my Dad."

 

Keith seems impressed so much from afar that Lance can't keep his eyes off of them. Allura bumps into his arm on purpose with a giggle, "Fallen in love again?"

 

His eyes widen and immediately shakes his head, "Oh hell no! No. No, never, not in a million years!"

 

"What's the problem then?"

 

"Problem? He's straight but staring at Keith like eye candy!" Lance points out the cheerful expressions before them on Keith and Matt.

 

Allura tries to see what Lance see's but in all honesty, it's just two guys having a conversation. "I may not have a sense when it comes to sexual identity but.. It doesn't look that way to me."

 

"That's not the issue..." he mumbles and decides to join Hunk and Shay, followed by the now concerned Allura.

 

**And we'll feel so alive**

 

———

 

The BBQ is delicious and made by the awesome taste buds of Hunk himself. Everyone seems to believe that this is the best way to spend time with family and awesome people you call friends. Pidge mentions the meteor shower that should be starting up soon and her home was a perfect place outside of the city to get a clear view of all the stars.

 

Keith sat by the bon fire for a while, letting the food settle. He actually enjoys watching his friends have a good time and it makes him feel good on the inside. He even manages to notice two people are missing. As he looks around, Keith can't seem to find Lance or Matt anywhere. So he stands up from the chair and takes a walk.

 

**All of the wasted time**

 

Keith doesn't expect to come across anything interesting any time soon until he hears nearby murmuring. Then he looks up from his feet to see Lance and Matt having a conversation but judging by the uncomfortable eyebrow knitting, it's not a good one.

 

"Look, you never called me back. I felt like such an asshole and wanted to apologize. You completely shut me out." Matt speaks.

 

"Was there a reason to? Seriously. It's just mind baffling that I honestly put some effort into someone I thought really liked me." Lance tilts his head back, facing his posture away from Matt.

 

"I won't lie about liking you because that's true." As Matt spoke those words, Keith kinda flinched and that was a weird reaction. "It's just not who I am, Lance. I'm sorry that you had to be part of that.."

 

Lance shook his head, "Took you five months of pretending to be affectionate with me, just to figure it out." His voice sounded as if it could break into a cry any moment.

 

Matt is deeply affected by how much wrong he done to Lance. The hurt can be seen on his face, "I really am sorry..."

 

Keith can't move. Actually he's worried that one budge would set them off or send Lance into a fit of rage. The situation makes him feel worried over Lance, nothing personal to Matt but it must of have meant so much to him to be openly hurt like that.

 

Lance sighs and pats Matt on the shoulder, "I'm over it.."

 

No way. He's just going to let his feelings slide like that? Keith finally takes a step forward, as if he just got there. "Hey, Lance!"

 

**The hours that were left behind**

 

The two are startled by the sudden appearance, at least it seemed sudden, they've never noticed him at all. Keith literally walked up to Lance and grabbed for his hand.

 

"You're going to miss out on the meteor shower," Keith smiles as he tugs on his hand to follow behind him. He's not sure what came over him. It's like everything had pushed him to step forward and take Lance away from all the heart break he ever faced.

 

Lance arched a brow and took a peak down at his held hand, "Alright, Alright! Geez." He was being pulled back towards the bon fire and they left Matt behind all confused.

 

**The answers that we'll never find**

 

"I take it he is the ex?" Keith started and folded his arms once they reached the bon fire.

 

Lance continues to stare at Keith, "What business is it of yours?"

 

Keith rolled his eyes, "Nothing."

 

The behaviour is strange and plain unordinary. Earlier, Keith even kept Lance from tumbling over. "That is so unlike you."

 

He's beginning to regret looking out for Lance at all. "No it isn't."

 

Lance shrugs and sees that Matt joined everybody. "Whatever you say.."

 

**They don't mean a thing tonight**

 

———

 

In the next hour, the meteor shower finally began and kept the group in awe or appreciation. Pidge and Hunk are really glad they pulled this off.

 

"Hey Pidge,"

 

She turned around to see her brother sit down and look up at the stars. "Hey Bro."

 

They stayed silent for a few seconds until he broke it to pieces. "So, Lance is still pissed off at me."

 

Pidge could only shake her head before eying her brother, "Told you not to bother him."

 

"I wanted to enjoy this night without worrying about him being all angry at my back. Sorry." Matt sighed and hanged his head low.

 

"Great idea, Matt." She laughs a little and pats her brother on the back, "Don't worry. I think he has a thing for Allura though."

 

Matt popped his head up like a meerkat and stared at Pidge feeling confused. "Allura? Isn't Keith his new boyfriend?"

 

Pidge bursted our into laughter. "What— no! What the hell, made you think that?"

 

"Seriously?? He literally came out of nowhere ,and grabbed Lance, all possessive and shit!"

 

The group is way to busy to hear this delightful conversation. Pidge looks over to Keith and Lance, who happen to be arguing over burnt marshmallows and a wasted smore. There is nothing romantic about this type of behaviour.

 

"You know, I never thought about it." Pidge smiles at the thought. As cute as it sounds, she is definitely positive that Lance is more into Allura though. Besides it is not clear of what Keith's sexuality is either.

 

———

 

 

**Throw it away**

**Forget yesterday**

 

Hunk and Shay decide to help Colleen tidy up inside the tent while everyone else continues to sit around the fire. This evening felt super satisfying for Hunk and Pidge, he's never told anyone just yet but he's also waiting for a letter from Galaxy Garrison. Engineering seems to be part of his blood along with his passion for cooking.

 

"Thank you for inviting me, Hunk" Shay smiles as she stands beside him.

 

Hunk smiles in return, "Thank you for accepting the invitation. Hope I didn't take you away from wearing a special dress or anything?" He had a small tinge of guilt inside.

 

She shakes her head, "Not at all. I'll always have some other opportunity to wear a special dress, right now I'm glad I came to spend some time with you."

 

**We'll make the great escape**

 

Hunk is blushing and looks away, "I'm really glad too." Then a soft smile forms on his lips as while tying together a garbage bag.

 

Shay seems to find Hunk very adorable by his shyness and leans in close to peck him on the cheek. His smile turns to a wide grin and he quickly turns to peck her on the cheek as well. For him, she has the cutest smile and her blushes melt him in the heart. There is something so damn special about this girl.

 

"Alright, lovebirds. You can go join your friends now," Colleen giggles as she speaks from the edge of the tent.

 

They nod and hold hands while making their way to the rest of the group.

 

**We won't hear a word they say**

 

———

 

Allura is admiring the meteor shower by herself and away from the group. She needed a moment to at least lock in the beautiful sky. Thanks to the night with Lance, Allura has been able to sleep. Her father eventually found out what happened and surprisingly, she explained everything to him. That may have been the first time since her childhood to confide with Alfor. He was even prepared to buy her a dress for prom but convinced her dad it was unnecessary.

 

Lost in her thoughts, Allura is unaware that Matt came up close and asked what she was up to. Of course she flinched and felt embarrassed.

 

"Sorry," he chuckled.

 

"No, I'm fine. Uhm.. Matt, was it?" She asked, trying to act as if she were never surprised.

 

His head nods and pockets his hands, "Seems pretty lonely on this side of the fire."

 

She looks him up and down. Was he trying to hit on her? "I like having moments to myself."

 

Matt catches onto the change of her tone and quickly pulls up his hands, "Hey now, I'm not trying to pull anything!"

 

With an arched brow, Allura folds her arms. "Oh really?"

 

**They don't know us anyway**

 

From the opposite side, Lance is peering his eyes at the two. The sight is a bit unbearable because it's his ex and the girl he's interested in dating. That would just suck if it ever happened. Normally he would intervene but he doesn't feel comfortable in crowding Allura either.

 

Keith on the other hand, is observing Lance from the corner of his eye. He wonders if he's still glaring at Matt. "You can't exactly erase him from existence by staring him down."

 

Lance wonders where the hell that statement came from as he looks at Keith confused. "Excuse me?"

 

"Matt."

 

Lance shakes his head and returns to his glaring. "That's not the problem."

 

Keith finally looks over to Matt and Allura. He can relate to the situation on sight though. Seeing your ex with someone else wasn't exactly easy to watch.

 

"They broke up, you know?"

 

Keith's eyes widen and he turns to Lance. "What?"

 

Lance doesn't turn away though. "Allura and her boyfriend? That's why she stayed away for so long. She didn't know how to deal with it, I guess."

 

**Watch it burn**

 

They broke up. All Keith could think about was how he didn't know any of this and that they broke up?! He's not even aware that he's been staring at Lance too long either.

 

"How do you know?"

 

"Is that really important right now? I mean, Matt is practically moving in on Allura!" Lance exaggerates with a sigh and starts to shake his leg.

 

"Well.. I uh..."

 

Keith can't move or figure out what to do. Everything up to this point has suddenly been pushed aside by the big factor placed in his head. Part of him wants to confirm this with Allura while the other is hoping Lance won't intervene but that's what seems to be the problem. Why doesn't he want Lance to intervene?

 

**Let it die**

 

"Lance, don't." Keith grabs hold of his arm, just as Lance began to rise from sitting.

 

He's surprised by the hold but doesn't think too much of it. "Would you cut it out? I'm not gonna let this go."

 

Lance slaps away his hand and Keith feels irritated by the use of aggression. "You damn shit."

 

Now he's not too sure why but Keith smacks the back of his head. Lance finds this to be childish but he reacts with the same smack against the back of Keith's head. Then it slowly turns into a shove contest of who can tumble who off of their seat.

 

"Damn it, Keith! You're so pushing it!"

 

"You started this shit!"

 

**'Cause we are finally free tonight**

 

Allura turns her attention to the two boys and then back to Matt, "Sorry. I'm just not looking for a relationship." She laughs nervously and excuses herself towards the two boys.

 

Matt sighs in defeat but doesn't follow after her. It's a strange sight to see before him. Allura pulled Keith and Lance apart from each other then lectures about immaturity. Lance stands up and attempts to explain his duty as a friend to come to her rescue while Keith cuts in to say it would of been pointless anyway. Matt doesn't have the exact detail of all three's relationship but it just seems to be a mess at first sight.

 

 


	17. Ch. 16 - Happier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Happier" by Marshmello, Bastille
> 
>  
> 
> (A/N: I always thought this song to be like bitter sweet for the sake of someone else's happiness. Or vice versa~ So, I decided to put this up instead of post all 3, the last one is taking up more time than I thought so here ya go~)

 

Romelle sat down on one of the chairs nearby a dressing room. She is staring down at her account and going through some very old photos of Keith and Allura. Times of their relationship was cute but she recalls the nights of doubt and rethinking her choices. At some point, she did believe that Keith was her "one and only" but that faded as soon as she first laid eyes on Lotor. Another disappointment.

 

Lotor was right to let her go for his own ambitions but Romelle did not like the fact of how he couldn't think twice over Allura. She deserved some type of sympathy. That night of the local show was suppose to be her time of triumph and pleasing the one man who doubts her. Alfor. Despite all these thoughts about the men in her life, Romelle takes a deep breath and shakes off the negativity.

 

"Alright, What do you think of this Romy?" Allura spoke as she removed the curtain to reveal herself dressed in a strapless white cocktail dress.

 

Romelle giggles a little, "Fit for a princess."

 

**Lately, I've been, I've been thinking**

**I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier**

 

———

 

"Public school graduation sounds more intimate than mine," Romelle says as she nibbles on her favourite ice cream.

 

Allura shrugs and stares down at a text from Lance, "You're still invited and I am more than happy to have you there." She smiles at her best friend, which causes Romelle to smile in return.

 

**When the morning comes**

**When we see what we've become**

 

"So tell me about Lance. He seems to be your other best friend," Romelle purposely arched a brow and hints some jealousy. Of course it's sarcasm but she's curious to know who has her attention this time.

 

**In the cold light of day we're a flame in the wind**

 

Allura playfully shoves Romelle by the arm and quickly taps her screen to reply to Lance. "Silly girl. He's just telling me about something interesting."

 

"Like?"

 

She purses her lips, "He's saying he'll be off to Cuba for the summer." The tone tells Romelle that it's a bitter sweet type of news. No clue as to why but she can predict almost every emotion of Allura's by glance.

 

"That is pretty far away... is he from there?" Romelle tilts her head and observed the little bit of sadness in her eyes.

 

"Mhm. I'm going to miss him."

 

**Not the fire that we've begun**

 

There is that familiar and particular look, Romelle knows so well. A beam of hope and happiness lingering at her heart. With a sigh, she stops in front of Allura and pokes at her chest. Giving her the look of disappointment and hinting she shouldn't be heading towards the forbidden zone of temptation. Yes, Allura can translate all of that from her serious glare.

 

**Every argument, every word we can't take back**

**'Cause with the all that has happened**

**I think that we both know the way that the story ends**

 

"You just got out of a relationship, Allura."

 

She blushes. Of course, she blushes because it's obvious that a tiny crush is beginning to develop. Romelle knows this. She knows that exact look because it was there when she decided to date Keith. It was there when she first met Lotor.

 

"Wha— no. No! That's not what is happening here." Allura frowns and crosses her arms. "I'm shocked."

 

"Oh, you liar." Romelle pulls a single strand of her hair and laughs at her friends pain. That didn't stop Allura from returning the painful favour.

 

**When the evening comes**

 

———

 

Once Romelle is home, she sits on her bed like usual. Going on with the day and hoping something will change. Mainly for her best friend.

 

**And I'm left there with my thoughts**

 

Thoughts about all the memories of seeing Allura sad and broken. She doesn't know this Lance all too well. Actually, she doesn't like the sound of it by one bit. It's bound to be a rebound situation and that would ruin Allura's heart even more than it is now. Alas, what can she do about it?

 

Romelle continues to feel conflicted about saying anything more than to be careful or be on the lookout for her wellbeing. It's all repetitive honestly.

 

**And the image of you being with someone else**

 

For as long as she can remember, Romelle was always the first to show a tough front up to anyone who wanted to hurt her best friend. Keith may have been around before her but once she befriended Allura, there was nothing going to stop her from being a protector.

 

However, those boundaries were built the moment Allura decided to start dating. Romelle did feel lonely sometimes but overall she's more concerned about that fragile smile across her lips. The tiny twinkle in her eyes. Anything that threatens to dim her bright neon lights.

 

Okay, enough of that!

 

Romelle sighs to herself as she hides her face deep into the pillow. Despite her good intentions, she feels so damn frustrated. Allura was beginning to mean so much more as the years passed and Romelle noticed bit by bit that she is started to develop some scary feelings. Nothing homophobic. More like, scared she'll ruin the relationship between them. For her, there is no one like Allura.

 

**Well, that's eating me up inside**

 

———

 

**But we run our course, we pretend that we're okay**

**Now if we jump together at least we can swim**

 

Lance stared down at his cellphone. Re-reading exchanged messages between himself and Allura. Wondering for the past hour if it was good to only be open with just her about his plans for the summer. Sometimes Keith was there. Lately, he's been a bit distant and Lance isn't sure why. So why does he feel some guilt for only talking to just Allura?

 

**Far away from the wreck we made**

 

The next morning, Lance strums on his acoustic guitar. Leaning against his bedroom wall while staring out the window. The build up of his friendship with Allura gave him the inspiration to cover a quick song although, somewhere half through, he began to think about her personal troubles.

 

" **Lately, I've been, I've been thinking**

**I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier**

**Even though I might not like this**

**I think that you'll be happier, I want you to be happier** "

 

Lance isn't sure why he has this song stuck in his head. Probably because it's closely related to what he knows about her. He stops strumming his acoustic and sets it aside on top of his mattress.

 

**Then only for a minute**

 

What can he accomplish? worrying about Allura like she needed the sympathy did not roll well within him. He could see how strong she was on her own. Even though breakups are shitty, not one moment has she let it define her days. Well, except for when she avoided everyone but that's changed now. Point is, he's got nothing to worry about and has high hopes she'll come around.

 

**I want to change my mind**

 

A ding is heard from his pocket. Lance pulls out his cell to see a text from Keith. It read:

 

Keith: _Up for some song writing? Gotta be honest for myself, I'm not feeling up to it.._

 

Speaking of worrying. Lance has been feeling a strange atmosphere from Keith lately. Ever since the night with Matt, he hasn't said much to Lance and started to give off a cold shoulder. He responds to Keith:

 

Lance: _If I'm being honest, I could use some more practice with you but I'm not gonna push for it._

 

Wait. That sounded like an asshole remark. Just let Lance quickly reply!

 

Keith: _Wow. Feeling like an asshole today?_

 

Ah, shit. Too late.

 

Lance: _sorry didn't mean it. Was trying to sound sarcastic but.._

 

Keith: _Fail._

 

Lance: _ahaha.. yea_

 

 

**'Cause this just don't feel right to me**

 

Keith: _I wanna ask but I ain't so great at that._

 

Lance: _Pfft r u kidding?_

 

Keith: _nope._

 

Lance: _that's weird because you always have something to say_

 

Keith: _do I? Cause I really enjoy keeping to myself until you came into my life_

 

Lance: _sounds like an insult. I am a great time!_

 

Keith: _waste of time?_

 

Lance: _ouch. Ouch._

 

Keith: _sorry.._

 

For Lance, this felt awkward so suddenly. He can't recall if there was a time where he and Keith had been there for each other on a personal level yet. Lance wanted to try but Keith did always love his boundaries as far as he knows. Maybe he could try?

 

**I want to raise your spirits**

 

Lance: _Keith. I'm kidding alright? Stop being so serious._

 

Keith: _should I not take you seriously?_

_That's an honest question._

 

Lance: _actually that's why I said I could use more practice._

_But hey, if you're not up to beating my natural skills. I understand._

_Totally._

 

Keith: _are you challenging me?_

 

Lance: _idk. Am I?_

 

Lance kind of chuckled to himself and watched his screen eagerly. He could see by the typing bubble that Keith is immediately replying.

 

Keith: _Meet at my place an hour. We'll see who has skills._

 

"And that's how you transition an introvert to a more confident individual from his shell." Lance says out loud to himself.

 

**I want to see you smile but**

**Know that means I'll have to leave**

 

———

 

" **Lately, I been..  been thinking..**

 **I want you to be..** hmm mmm.. **I want you to be happier** -err.."

 

Lance just couldn't get the song stuck out of his head. It was like a perfect theme and timing of two close friends. If he really had to think about it, Keith and Allura were a surprise in his life. Both had shown up unexpectedly and give really good company. He even learned more than he figured he would over the school year.

 

Keith plays guitar and is part of a band. Allura comes from a wealthy but locally known family that owns a music studio. Both are also ex partners to each other. Which, still unfortunately feels like a huge taboo for Lance. Both are amazingly friendly in their own way.

 

However, Lance still doesn't know anything personal about Keith. Allura is advancing to one of Lance's many daily concerns and gives into his urge to always check up on her. He's beginning to like her more by the day he talks with her over anything. Keith will always be a mystery.

 

If he's being completely honest? He does wonder where this friendship is going. Actually, he's been waiting for a while now. Lance remembers a vague memory from a particular night. Now, it's not the kiss he remembers and still isn't aware it happened. He recalls waking up in the middle of the night, tired and slightly intoxicated but also wrapped up in Keith's arms.

 

It was shocking to Lance but unfortunately he only laughed at the situation. He remembers trying to wake up Keith but it only made him hug Lance even closer. It didn't feel morally right to just hug someone with no consciousness of the situation so he just let it be.

 

However, the feeling of being held brought Lance some comfort. Even if he was a little drunk. The thoughts roaming were about the little rivalry he built between himself and Keith. Wondering if it didn't mean anything anymore. For Lance, it was his way of bonding because Keith is such a young man of action, words do nothing unless it's some sort of invitation. He figured out that small bit but this hug was nice. Slowly, he drifted back to sleep that night, wishing he could wake up the same way.

 

Thanks to the karma laws in the universe, Keith remembered nothing. Well that's not entirely true but even Lance is unaware of his own surroundings. With a huff, he starts to run down the sidewalk.

 

 

**So I'll go, I'll go**

**I will go, go, go**

 

 

 


	18. Ch. 17 - The Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The Adventure" by Angels & Airwaves
> 
>  
> 
> (A/N: So my reason for choosing this lyric is more of theme for life changing, specifically for Lance/Keith/Allura. So next chapter is the last and you'll see why this chapter leaves off questionable situations.. hope you enjoyed!)

**I want to have the same last dream again,**

**The one where I wake up and I'm alive.**

**Just as the four walls close me within,**

**My eyes are woken up with pure sunlight.**

 

"Fuuuuck me." Keith breathes out as he stands with fellow classmates and the group, dressed in their schools graduation cap and gown. "I hate crowds."

 

Lance arched an eyebrow, "You play in a fucking band and a graduation ceremony is freaking you out?"

 

"My mom is out there. That's different." Keith frowns and fidgets with the hem of his gown.

 

I'm the first to know.

 

"What's the big deal?" Lance is curious on the topic. He's never met his mother yet and to see Keith so fidgety brings an insight that this lady might be frightening in her own way.

 

Allura suddenly pops up from behind, "Keith's mother has high expectations for his grades. Hence, why he's so talented in academics." She smiles a little and reaches out to adjust Lance's grad cap.

 

He blushes a bit but appreciates her looking out for him, "Okay. So she's a sergeant type of mother. It's graduation. Why would she have some bad outlook on you now?" Lance turns to Keith.

 

"Pfft. It's not that. It's more like, I'm afraid to see her cry." Keith sighs to himself.

 

Allura can't help but giggle from Keith's worry. "Krolia will be so proud of him that she just might. I've seen it many times before," she places a finger to her lips, pondering about the memory.

 

Keith scoffs with a blush, "Whatever.."

 

Lance smiles at the sight. He kind of understands what Keith is feeling. Maybe, on the inside he wants to be just as happy as his mom but with the reputation of a musician, it's a little difficult to balance the emotions. Or, he wishes no one was here to see him cry too. The look in his eyes were bright and shiny, filled of happiness and willing to share with his mom. Yeah, that might be the reason.

 

"What about your Dad?" Lance asks Allura.

 

"He's out there. Most likely along side Keith's family." Allura's tone wasn't as jolly compared to Keith. Seems she still has a rocky relationship with her father after all.

 

"Ah. Okay." That might have been a sensitive question for Lance to ask but she didn't look phased by it too much.

 

She actually changed the subject as she stared down at her phone and smiled, "Romelle is here! I'm going to quickly meet her!" Before running off.

 

Keith learned a long time ago to never bring up her dad during important events. He looks over at Lance, who can't seem to sit still. "Lance?"

 

"Where is Pidge and Hunk? They'll be missing their own graduation!" Lance sort of pouts and crosses his arms. Keith smiles a little. Lance always looks so cute when he pouts. Not knowing if he's making an obvious expression, Keith coughs and adjusts his posture before anyone could notice.

 

———

 

 

**My dearest friends,**

**Even if your hope has burned with time,**

**Anything that's dead shall be re-grown.**

 

Hunk and Pidge threw another surprise but in the midst of the ceremony. The two thought it would be a fantastic memory to explode confetti from hidden packets along the seats of the graduates and on stage. Of course, our group are the only people aware it was created by the two. What is even more precious, if they exploded during the toss of grad hats. Prefect picture for the parents, students and their social media accounts, or live footages. Turns out it was a hidden project between Hunk and Pidge, hoping the engineering tactics would add into his soon to be courses.

 

"We are heading to the Garrison!!" Pidge squeals while jumping onto Hunk's back for a ride. The group yells out a few whoops and clap their hands, telling "congratulations!" Towards the two. Then the hugs came.

 

"Oh man, I am so happy for you two! You're going to do great!" Allura has such a huge smile on her face that Keith actually stares a little longer than usual.

 

"Damn, Garrison huh? Seems like you two are going the distance." Lance adds in as he crosses his arms nonchalantly.

 

"It really sucks that you're heading to Cuba, Lance. Wish you could stay." Pidge mentions as she pouts her lips.

 

The day Lance mentioned about Cuba, was bittersweet and no one had really anything to say about it. Everything would turn sad just thinking about it. This was going to be a summer where lives changed and eventually, everyone would say goodbye. Not forever but from what they hear, college is a pile of work.

 

"Well, by the sounds of it, I'm always going to be around when I come back anyway." He sheepishly grins and gives Pidge a hug anyways. Her chipper moods always reminded him of his niece and nephew so he had a soft spot for her in the sibling department.

 

Hunk is actually crying and decides to enlarge the hug even more by grabbing Keith and Allura, to hold everyone in one giant embrace. "Oh man, I'm going to miss this!"

 

"Summer isn't here yet?" Keith mumbles with a grimacing face and Lance arched a brow as he stares in his direction.

 

"Leave it to you to bring out the passion of a group hug."

 

A heart felt laugh fills the air from each of them and Pidge squeals once she realizes her family joining the group, she even pounces among them. Hunk's family came in close as well then Keith's parents and Allura's father. "Congrats" roamed around. Smiles and tiny speeches about the future were exchanged. A perfect graduation ceremony.

 

Lance heard the call from his mother from behind and turns to see his entire family come running with hugs. He can't help but laugh and feel so proud that his family is this supportive.

 

"Oh congrats my son! So proud of you." His mother is crying happy tears and Lance tries hard to keep it together.

 

"Mom, you're gonna make me cry then the girls will cry, we'll all cry." His chuckle feels contagious as she joins him in laughter. After a moment, they pull a part to smile and look to the rest of their family, who also come in close to give their congrats and hugs.

 

"Oh! There's Hunk and Pidge's family, I'll go say hi."

 

Lance nods to his mother and watches her walk away. It's surprising when he noticed Matt walking in his direction.

 

"Hey, Lance."

 

"Ah— Hey.."

 

Matt can clearly see that Lance has no idea what to say. There seems to be a conflict of frustration and reconcile through his brows. It's amusing and Matt laughs a little, "Don't worry. I'm here to make peace."

 

Lance crosses his arms with a tilt in his hip, "Uhuh. Does that include flirting with Allura?"

 

"FYI. She blew me off on the spot." Matt nervously laughs and scratches the back of his head.

 

It's satisfying but Lance doesn't find it right to hold a grudge against the brother from one of his best friends. "No kidding." There is a sheepish, ashamed, stare from Matt and Lance can't help but laugh. He feels for him. "Safe to say that's what rejection feels like." His hand pats him on the shoulder.

 

"Ouch. Guess I deserved that one." Matt stands close beside Lance and sighs in relief. "Truce?"

 

"Truce." Lance holds out his hand for a shake and Matt responds. It's a strange feeling to be making amends with your ex but Lance feels like from this point on that it's better to fix things than leave them shattered.

 

Across the crowd, Allura is feeling conflicted. She never expected to hear from Lotor but received a text message that says 'congrats'. Romelle is trying to cheer her up with a hug and lean.

 

"How dare he..." she mumbles and deletes the message.

 

"I don't think he meant any harm, Ally. Maybe news traveled from your father?" Romelle rubbed her hands along Allura's arms for a sensory comfort.

 

"That's likely.. just— I hope he doesn't create a habit out of this. He ended the relationship with me, sending texts like this will only give me false hope and play with my head."

 

While they sit in comfort, Keith has been observant of all his surroundings. It brought on a smile that he doesn't show too often. His family interacting and meeting his group of friends was never thought to happen. Ever. Keith's father always disliked the intentions of his band but stopped pushing for change couple years ago. So this type of atmosphere is rich in its own positive way.

 

However, since it's nearly the end of the school year, Keith has been debating on having a personal chat with Allura. Since the moment Lance has mentioned she's single again, he couldn't stop the hype in his stomach. A feeling which he thought had gone away completely. Now every chance he can chance it, he would look at Allura. It's not like the first time he found her beautiful, no. Something is different this time but he can't figure out what it is.

 

"Keith! Time for a picture!", His father yelled from behind.

 

Quickly he turned away from Allura's view and ran over to his tiny group of family. His mother, Krolia, was so excited to take a selfie with her son and husband. Keith didn't mind but her fury over his academics were another thing to worry about. Now that high school is at its end, what would Keith do?

 

Focus on his band of course!

 

But what would his friends be up to?

 

 

———

 

 

**And your vicious pain, your warning sign,**

**You will be fine.**

 

Keith spent a few hours at home, laying back on his bed. He couldn't get his mind off it and there's been so much inner conflict, all just to decide if Keith should even talk with Allura. What would he even say to her? A beep from his cellphone takes over his focus. He brings up the phone to see a text from Lance.

 

Lance: _Wanna meet up before?_

 

—His fingers type away on the screen.—

 

Keith: _I want to take my time. Why not ask the others?_

 

Lance: _Because. Mullet. Allura is bringing her best friend, Romulo?_

 

Keith: _Romelle._

 

Lance: _whoa okay. Romelle. Right. She's busy with her and bound to meet us anyway~_

 

Keith: _uhuh._

 

Lance: _C'mon! No one else wants to hang out before the party.._

 

— Keith smiled. The behaviour is cute and admirable because Lance can be so honest in so many ways.—

 

Keith: _Fine. Come over._

 

**Hey Ohh, here I am**

**And here we go, life's waiting to begin.**

 

It's shocking to hear the doorbell a minute after the text was sent. Keith quickly sat up and peaked out of his window to see a familiar brown batch of hair below.

 

"What the— Lance??"

 

Lance peeks his head up to see Keith staring down at him and completely speechless for a moment. "Well hi to you too." His beaming grin turns into a frown smirk.

 

"I— how did you.."

 

"I was gonna show up like a surprise but thought that'd be way too much and out of nowhere. So I made sure you were home."

 

"How noble." Keith chuckles, amused by the spontaneous act. "Well, come on in."

 

Didn't take long for Lance to make his way upstairs and as he opened the doors, he sees Keith sitting on the edge of his bed. "Well this looks depressing.."

 

Graduation just happened today and Keith is clearly moping in his room, with some dark and dim lighting fulfilling his room. It's questionable. Very. Lance brings himself to sit on the edge of the bed, not close but few feet away from Keith and just stares him down.

 

"Okay so spill. What. The. Hell. Is. Up?"

 

Keith arched a brow, "Nothing. Just relaxing." He leaned himself back to lay against his bed.

 

"Right. So your room just doesn't look emo in here for visual effect?" Lance snickers before having a pillow meet his face.

 

"Shut up, man.."

 

Lance joins Keith on the bed and stares up at the ceiling. Keith doesn't say anything but looks at him from his peripherals, remembering the drunk kisses and waking up in his arms. He seriously hopes he isn't blushing but brings his attention back to the ceiling.

 

"Hey Keith?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"After Cuba... think you'll still be around?"

 

Without question, of course he'd still be around. Depending on the success of his ambitions with the band he could have the possibility of leaving Plat city. The tone in Lance's voice caused for concern however.

 

"Well yeah. This is my home."

 

There's a pause and play through Lance's lips. He bites his bottom lip in thought before turning to look at Keith, "When I come back.. let's do something with the song."

 

Keith liked that idea. Actually, he loved it. The chance to coordinate and compose a personal song with Lance is part of the reason he plays music. There is this satisfaction that can fill up a person knowing you created something meaningful.

 

"Alright, I'm down." He sits up and looks down at Lance, who is beaming with a smile as he sits up on the edge of the bed.

 

"Seriously? No bullshit, right?"

 

"No bullshit."

 

Lance has this interesting giggle when he is excited. This is how Keith figured out that Lance is at his most happiest when he laughs this way. They grip hands to confirm the promise and return to relaxing among the bed. With this type of a promise, Keith is sure to keep it. . . Right?

 

 

**Any type of love, it will be shown,**

**Like every single tree reached for the sky.**

 

 

———

 

 

**If you're gonna fall, I'll let you know**

**That I will pick you up, like you for I.**

**I felt this thing, I can't replace,**

 

The turn out for the graduation party was pretty massive on the outskirts of Plat City. The only repetitive topic is the future and unfortunately one Lance could do without. He still has no idea about his own. Keith and he spent the hours previously just messing around  on the guitars.

 

For the moment, his friends in front of him are a joy. His developing crush for Allura was at a standstill and never progressed any further, all because he can't help the feeling that he might hold her back. Back from all the important tasks she might be involved with in her father's studio.

 

Pidge and Hunk will be busy in school. He wished that they could always stick together like before but it's much better to be supportive for others on the sidelines. As for Keith, he's not sure about what he's up to but it most definitely have to deal with his band. He can't imagine him leaving the music behind at all. He's meant to be a musician.

 

So where does that leave Lance in all this?

 

**Where everyone was working for this goal.**

 

"Lance!"

 

The call from Allura caused Lance to turn around and see her staggering while holding a beer cup. "Whoa there!", she had tripped into his arms and he manages to catch her in time but nervously chuckles. "Hope you're containing yourself, Princess."

 

"Pff— I'm so sorry! R-really I am— I just.." Allura suddenly frowns and adjusts herself to properly stand. "Sorry. I'm not that drunk actually, just very, very, very occupied on the brain.."

 

"Could've fooled me.." Lance had so much on his mind that he managed to keep himself on a controlled level with the drinks.

 

She clears her throat and looks around, "Can we uh.. talk somewhere?"

 

Was that even a good idea? Lance sets his drink on the ground and nods to Allura, "Sure. Let's go somewhere quiet, yeah?" He speaks softly while pressing a hand against her back to help guide the way. He even takes away the drink from her hands so she could settle down for a bit.

 

———

 

 

**Where all the children left without a trace,**

 

Keith's bandmates eventually joined the party. Someone even requested they play a set for everyone but he is more focused on celebrating with his fellow graduates. If he is being completely honest though, Keith feels a little upset on the inside. Still conflicted if he should approach Allura but with the trio in process of doing their own plans, he won't exactly have a good excuse to pursue by himself.

 

Rolo interrupts the thought. "Keith! We're probably going to check out the last bit of a local set downtown, wanna come?"

 

"And miss out on this?" Keith gestures to the crowd of young adults and smirks in a sarcastic manner.

 

"Better than nothing! Besides, your friends look like their ready to leave.." Rolo looks in the direction of Pidge and Hunk, laughing away together with Matt and Shay beside them.

 

The only missing piece to that scenery is Lance and Allura. Keith wanders his eyes nearby the group but can't seem to find a familiar colour of silver hair or that beaming face of pride: Lance anywhere. His stomach begins to feel a little tense.

 

Where the hell are they?

 

"You guys go without me. I'll see you later."

 

Rolo is ready to say something about how Keith leaves the band hanging lately but waves it off as nothing. Keith began searching in the crowds for two familiar people. It's a bit childish to think but having alcohol in your system isn't helping one bit either. Allura is currently single. So is Lance. They both could be drunk.. and alone..

 

Shit!

 

That must of been quite the fastest he has ever walked. People after people. Faces after faces. The alcohol might as well have been stirring thickly in his gut. Keith's vision felt blurred and the murmurs were drowning out to white noise. The flashes of vehicles and sudden drunken yelps would remind him that he's at a party. Did he just see Lance? Those blue eyes blinked, right? He turns around to notice strands of familiar silver hair. Anxiety returned with another massive drop and Keith rushed towards the end of the crowd.

 

 

**Only to come back, as pure as gold,**

**To recite this all?**

 

Lance is currently holding Allura by the forearms, like he's trying to help her keep balance. He hears footsteps approach and turns to see Keith, "Keith, help me out!" He whispered harshly.

 

Keith is out of breath and brings his attention to the drunk girl within his arms. "Ally?"

 

Allura pops her head up and starts to smile when she sees Keith. "Yorak! H-how ya doing.." a stumble from her feet causes her body to tumble forward against Lance, who blushes out of embarrassment.

 

Keith grimaces at the name. "I can't believe you're this wasted again.."

 

 

**Hello, here I am**

**And here we go, life's waiting to begin.**

 

 

Allura glares while staring at Keith, "You talk like you know everything.." she mutters under her breath.

 

"C'mon Lur.." Lance speaks while helping her stand straight. The nickname is out of nowhere because Keith and Allura are surprised to hear such an endearing tone come from it.

 

Allura smiles at Lance, "I've never been called that before.." suddenly she leans in close, face to face with the Cuban boy who is blushing from the near contact.

 

 

**I cannot live, I can't breathe**

 

 

—That is, until Keith pops up from nowhere and tugs on Allura's jean jacket, causing her to stumble backwards. It's not harsh but the intoxication is a majority of fault for this but Keith ain't no jerk either. He had wrapped his arms around her and quickly spins them in a circle. She panics but is completely aware that she's no longer within Lance's arms anymore.

 

"C'mon Ally! You had way to much to drink and your clumsy self is freaking out Lance.." Keith speaks in such a soothing matter.

 

Suddenly, there is a strange atmosphere between Lance and Keith. They stare at each other like a pair of owls, curious about their next move. For Lance, Keith has an interesting expression as he tends to Allura. It is fond but also cautious like he's been caught in a scandalous situation. Keith tries to move on from the awkward state until Allura starts to cry.

 

"Lurr? Please don't cry.." Lance snaps out of it.

 

Allura is hiding her face against Keith's black sweater, practically having an ugly cry. "Y-you guys!... oh my— I'm so saaaaad..."

 

 

**Unless you do this with me.**

 

 

———

 

 

An hour later...

 

The boys are having a beer in spite of the built up exhaustion from Allura's hurt session. She's still pretty drunk but they were saved by Romelle and Shay. It felt better off that way since Keith and Lance aren't exactly in a perfect state to be helpful either.

 

"Hey man? I need to ask ya sumth'n.."

 

Keith felt he knew what the question was and decided to lean against the back of a random vehicle. "Okay?"

 

"You still have feeling for Lurr?" Lance takes another drink from the bottle but winces from its bubble taste. With a sigh, Keith decides to chug down the rest of his beer bottle and Lance stares in disbelief.

 

"Keith. What. The. Fuck."

 

—"Obviously! This is going to be a big deal, so I'm preparing.." Keith's voice pitched a bit higher than it should have and blushed out of embarrassment.

 

"Well— it's just a simple question.." Lance faces away from Keith.

 

"I know... I know."—another huge sigh for Keith—"Here's the thing. I'll always love her... I know that much for sure but— she's still hung up on Lotor and I've... pretty much accepted that our time together has passed. So... there's not really much to build from.. am I making sense?"

 

From his peripherals, Lance can see that Keith hasn't quite figured out much from their breakup. "Y-yeah.. no, you are. I just figured I should see where you stand I guess."

 

"Pardon?"

 

It was now or never for Lance. He turns to meet Keith at eye level. "I like Allura."

 

 

**Hey ohh,**

**Here I am**

**And here we go, life's waiting to begin.**

 

 

 

 


	19. Ch. 18 - A Decade Under The Influence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So few things. Lyrics are bold. Past events are italic (meaning this happened in the past not the present situation). I hope this helps everyone get the idea of how things are happening, just wanted to emphasize the drama~

The entire group stands with Lance at the airport entrance. Pidge's mother brought them to see him off to Cuba for the summer. His family had joined in saying their temporary goodbyes and even gave each a hug. Lance didn't feel embarrassed one bit, he enjoyed this. The feeling of having his friends become accepted and part of his family. It's a proud moment.

 

Lance's mother waves off before she turns to Lance, "We'll see each other again. Lance, we need to get going so say your goodbyes now." She smiles and begins to walk ahead with the family following behind her.

 

"Alright Mama." Lance nods and turns to his friends Hunk, Pidge, Allura, and Keith.

 

**Sad, small, sweet, so delicate**

**We used to be this dying breed**

 

"I'm actually going to miss you guys," Lance starts with a chuckle.

 

The sight is bitter sweet for everyone. Lance has been the pillar of keeping the group together and that is one perk they value about him so much. If it weren't for the rivalry, Keith wouldn't have met the trio. Then Allura eventually came into the group as well thanks to Lance befriending her despite the "ex" title she has towards Keith.

 

"No shit." Pidge rolled her eyes but jumped onto Lance for a hug, which he gladly hugged back tightly and cliche spun around. She's very precious to him, not because she's a girl but because she's always been that logical and reasonable best friend he needed in his life. She even kept cool about her brother Matt breaking up with Lance, it's just not in her nature to choose sides over her loved ones.

 

"Have fun out there, Lance." She smiles with a furrowed brow as she steps back.

 

"Always, Katie." The mention of her name causes another eye roll but she'll let it go.

 

Hunk wastes no time to pull and lift Lance into a hug, which causes him to be surprised but he smiles before hugging him back. "Bring back some of those garlic knots, 'kay?"

 

Lance grins and pats on Hunk's back after he let him go from the hug. "Sure. Message and remind me?"

 

After Hunk nods and takes a few steps back, he and Pidge smile at each other. "It's going to be quiet without you." She mentions while looking over at Keith and Allura.

 

"I'm not worried. Hopefully these two don't leave you guys alone that much." Lance stares at the two as well with a smirk and shoved his hands into his jean pockets. "Think you'll be alright without me, Mullet?"

 

Keith is standing with his arms crossed and rolls his eyes, "Oh what would I do without you Lance. My whole world would collapse if there is even more of a second that you're not here."

 

Lance shakes his head with confidence, "I knew it. Well, looks like Cuba is cancelled for me!" He begins to walk past the two until his collar is pulled by Keith.

 

"Yeah, right." He smiles while pulling Lance back to his position before them.

 

They give each other a soft smile before Lance brings himself to hug Keith with one arm. Keith unfolds his arms and returns the exact hug he was given. A part of him wished it could have been longer than a moment but there is something keeping him from acting on his instincts.

 

Allura grimaces while watching the two boys before her. It's not disgust but related in between discomfort and jealousy. She quickly looks away before Lance pulls away from Keith, hoping her expression wasn't seen.

 

"Alright! Last but not least, my favourite princess." Lance's face beams with excitement as he immediately reaches his arms out to hug Allura right away.

 

She didn't expect such enthusiasm and giggles because Lance is not just thoughtful, he's very charming in small ways. Their hold on each other consists of swinging side to side along with a quick squeeze for comfort.

 

"I'm going to miss you Lur." He whispered before pulling away, bringing her hand up to his mouth for a quick peck. The gesture feels so soft. She stares in awe until Lance pulls out an envelope from his pocket to give to Allura. "Open it when you get home, 'Kay?"

 

Allura tilts her head while looking down at the envelope, "What, no texts from Lance all summer?" She smiles as he shakes his head.

 

"Oh, I'll be texting. Can count on that." Lance chuckles and steps away again.

 

Keith stands by Hunk and Pidge, which are whistling in a teasing manner. There is one thing he has inside his own pocket but hoped to give it to Lance in private. The whole image before him is hard to look at but he won't turn away. He can't. He needs to be sure of exactly what he sees happening before his very eyes. However, from the lingering touches of Allura on Lance is a bit. . . Overwhelming.

 

"Well guys! Have a good summer. Please don't forget to keep in touch." Lance finally says his goodbye with his friends. They all nod in unison before waving.

 

 

 

**You kept still until the long drive home**

**You slept safe and close to the window...**

 

 

— Allura—

 

 

Allura felt anxious. Not in a good way either. She kept on biting her lip before moving on to her nails and then began to shake her knees. This was the routine all the way back home. She's eager to read what's in the letter but can't help that huge drop inside her gut full of guilt.

 

 

**Who's to say you'll have to go (I could go all night)**

 

She kind of regrets her drunk self. She and Romelle were not exactly talking either. All she can recall is pulling Lance away from everyone just to talk and complain about Lotor. Every single emotion and frustration about the message had her so riled up that she let it out on Lance. Not exactly what she wanted to do. Not what she intended to do. . .

 

Definitely something she never should have done to Lance.

 

**Well say you'll have to go (I could go all...)**

 

Allura almost kissed Lance. Yeah, she pulled the rebound move while intoxicated. Amazingly he had stopped her from pursuing anything. Of course she was super embarrassed but overall grateful that he prevented anything to happen. She can remember the look on his face. It wasn't disgusted. It wasn't upset. No, his eyes had the look of compassion.

 

"You don't want to do this, Allura."

 

Then, she slaps her own face. She can remember that after he spoke, she still attempted to kiss him. Man she can be quite stubborn. And then Keith showed up...

 

**To hell with you and all your friends**

**To hell with you and all your friends, it's on**

 

 

— Keith—

 

 

**Sad, small, sure in porcelain**

**You're skin and bones, I'm a nervous wreck**

 

About an hour later, Keith finally arrived home but he wasn't in the greatest mood. As he entered the kitchen area, he dug into his pocket to pull out a charm in the shape of a rain drop. It was related to this Lance's lyric. He tossed it among the island table and after leaning his hands on to the edges, Keith stared down at the item. Wondered if such a gift was even a good idea to begin with.

 

What would of happened if he gave it to him?

 

**You kept still until the long drive home**

**You slept safe and close to the window**

 

"Oh. My. God." Keith chanted to himself while he began to gently bang his head against the table. "I should have just gave it to him.. why didn't I?!" Very frustrating himself, he removed himself from the table and spun around.

 

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks and turned to look back at the charm. The expression on his face had transitioned to a discomforting pout. He knew exactly why he couldn't give it to him. Yet, everything in his heart had screamed he should just express his excitement for song writing with Lance in the future.

 

However, for his own pride and inner conscious, Keith won't do it. He believes that he doesn't deserve to...

 

 

—Lance—

 

 

Lance can't exactly say that he is looking forward to jet lag but seeing his Cuban family is enough to put smiles on his face. He even managed to score a seat by the window. Perfect atmosphere for creative thinking. So, he pulls out his pen and a notebook.

 

**Who's to say you'll have to go (I could go all night)**

 

For a particular reason, he thinks back to the graduation party. Remembering the moment with Allura. She was pretty drunk but for the heart on his sleeve, Lance can recall empathizing with her outburst of hurt. He knew exactly the type of hurt she had felt that night. It's not in him to hate on this Lotor. All he could do was hug her and tell her that the hurt will eventually melt away when she grows from being lonely.

 

**Well say you'll have to go (I could go all...)**

 

His finger started to itch with an urge to write. Lance began to scribble bits and pieces down. The feeling of giving comfort is what often drives him to be there for his friends. Seeing any of them in pain or need of company has always made him depressed. From childhood, his mother would always encourage to be the best he can but to never over do it. So one way to deal with depression was to try look at the glass half full.

 

Inside the notebook, Lance wrote about his attempts to comfort Allura. Even with good intentions, it brought out a side of her that worried him. She tried to kiss him. Which, to be honest, would of been magical but he preferred if it was an honest act. Alcohol and feelings never mix well. Allura was not just hurt but in need of some serious comfort. So he did the next best thing in that moment, he rejected her.

 

On the bright side, Keith showed up.

 

**To hell with you and all your friends**

**To hell with you and all your friends, it's on**

 

 

—Keith—

 

**I got a bad feeling about this (what is this for?)**

 

Keith bangs his head against the wall of his bedroom. Currently, he is sitting on his mattress but in full effect of self loathing. Why did he try to find Lance or Allura that night?

 

 

(Graduation Night)

 

 

_"I like Allura."_

_Keith feels a bit shocked. Well actually, pretty damn surprised that his suspicions are confirmed. It's a complicated situation. He's not looking away from Lance. In fact, they are quiet and staring at each other._

_"Does that— are you okay with that?" Lance asks after huffing a sigh._

_Keith snaps out of it and shakes his head. "Y-yeah man. Go for it." He turns away from Lances stare and makes a face that kicks himself for not replying sooner._

_Lance isn't exactly convinced by this. "Keith. C'mon buddy, talk to me." His hand is placed on Keith's shoulder that causes a surprised gasp and Lance gives a gentle smile to show concern, "I wouldn't do this to our friendship. I wouldn't pursue if it bothered you."_

_A friend. Keith grimaces to himself and finally looks at Lance. "You're way to considerate of a person, you know that?" Then he finally smiles. "Honestly, I'm fine Lance.."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Yeah. Allura might just need someone like you but I will say that... maybe you should wait until her heartbreak is over."_

_Lance beams bright from Keith's approval. He is right though, rebound is something everyone should avoid if they really like the person except that Lance is sure he expected a different reaction. So in disbelief, he stares at Keith for a while. Just to be sure..._

 

(Present)

 

 

Keith runs his fingers through his hair and grasps a thick handful of strands. Gently pulling them before completely messing up his hair. He groans as he becomes more frustrated with himself.

 

Why.. why did he do that?!

 

**I got a bad feeling about...**

 

 

—Allura—

 

 

Allura sits on her bed, mentally preparing herself for the letter. It sits in front of her on the mattress. Completely still. She takes a deep breath before reaching out to grab it and beginning to rip open the edges with her finger nail. Then, she slips out the piece of paper and unfolds to find a whole page full of writing. Her heart starts to beat, full of anxiety and then starts to read...

 

 

(Graduation Night)

 

 

_"I can't be alone with her like this," Lance mentions out loud as himself and Keith watch Allura dance among other girls, listening the radio of a random's car._

_Keith shrugs and brings out his cell, "I'll look for Romelle."—_

_—"Nope! Nope, nope. She's gone hoooome..!", a sudden burst from Allura caused Lance and Keith to look up at her, staggering her way back._

_"Since when?" Keith didn't believe she'd ever go home without Allura._

_"Since I asked her to." She crosses her arms and huffs a strand of hair from her face. "I don't need a babysitter,"_

_Lance shows concern while staring up at her, "Your best friend... left without you?"_

_Keith quickly turns to Lance, "She would never do that. Unless..." suddenly, he eyes Allura. "What happened between you two?"_

_"She cancelled on me. Even after knowing that I really needed her with me tonight. So I came here without her." Her feet shuffle as if she's uncomfortable standing too long._

_All this drunk mess began to confuse Lance and being a little himself, it was too much to handle. He sighs and looks at Keith, "Can you bring her home?"_

_—"Lance!"_

_Keith winces from the shriek and arched a brow, "Why me?"_

 

**Anyone will do tonight**

 

_"Well you know where she stays. Plus, I don't think her family would be too please to see a complete stranger bring their daughter home."_

_Lance thinks about Alfor. It wouldn't be a proper first impression, showing up intoxicated and introducing yourself as a fan/admirer/one day I hope to date your daughter type of guy. No, he wanted to be proper about this and more respectful._

_"I uh— I don't even think that's a great idea either.. I mean, I am her ex..." Keith shrugs his shoulders._

 

**Close your eyes, just settle, settle**

**Anyone will do tonight**

 

_"Oh yeah, just talk like I'm not here. That's fine too— Keith." Allura holds out her hand in front of Keith, "Phone. Please and thank you."_

 

**Close your eyes, just settle, settle**

 

_Reluctantly, he hands her the cell and she turns around to make a call. Keith flicks the tip of his tongue against the top of his mouth. Then, he stares at Lance who shows a nervous smile._

_"Sorry, man."_

 

**Anyone (anyone) will do tonight**

**Close your eyes, just settle, settle**

 

———

 

 

**Well I got a bad feeling about this,**

**I got a bad feeling about this (to hell with you and all your friends, it's on).**

 

_Keith bit onto the edge of his knuckles. He made a huge mistake. Lance left the responsibility of bringing Allura home that night. He did but her father, of course, wasn't home. Not even the driver was aware of where he went to. He was weary to leave Allura alone with Keith but she convinced the driver enough to trust him._

 

**I'm coming over but it never was enough**

 

_Bring Allura to bed and then head out. Keith tried to focus on one task at a time. He really wished that Romelle should have been the one in his position. Once they made it past her door, Allura fumbles out of her shoes and then onto the floor rolling around with a giggle._

_Keith shook his head and rolled his eyes, "C'mon Ally."_

_She took his helping hand and stood up. For a moment she stared at Keith with her drunk daze and admired the look on his face. He wasn't just annoyed but had this strange cute looking annoyed face. He was worried about her._

_"Oh my— you haven't looked at me with those eyes in forever," Allura bopped her finger against the tip of his nose._

_Keith scrunched his nose and grabbed hold of her hand, "Stop it."_

_Allura glared and tried to pull her hand away in reaching her arm away but Keith never let go until he felt himself lean forward. In hopes of not coming into physical contact, he let go of her hand but tripped over his balance. Luckily, he can catch himself on his feet but his head bopped Allura's at the same time. So, out of flinching, she pulls back without a proper balance and brings Keith down with her._

 

**I thought it through and my worst brings out the best in you**

 

_They yelled in unison while the toppled onto her bed. Very cliche. Keith didn't like this sort of outcome so he immediately raises his head to glare down at her, "Damn it— watch it!"_

_Allura blinked a few times before cocking an eyebrow and pulled on a strand of his hair. "Don't yell at me."_

_—"What, that's not what I was doing! You're a mess when your drunk, Ally. Sober up!" Keith finally removes himself off Allura and sets himself beside her._

_Allura huffs out a sigh and sits up, "Fine."_

 

 

**I got a bad feeling about this,**

 

_Keith ruffles his bangs until he looks up and sees a familiar phot of himself. It's him and Allura. At the time he was extremely annoyed until the photo brought out some nostalgia in him. He can't believe she kept that picture after all this time. Keith starts to relax a little and not noticing that Allura just keeps her staring toward the window._

_"Do you think I made a complete fool of myself tonight?" She asks suddenly._

_He doesn't respond. Instead he turns to look at her quick and sees that she is upset with herself. If he had to admit, this is the most he's ever seen her indulge in alcohol. Something has to be going on with her._

_—"Forget I asked." She sighs and adjusts herself to a more comfortable position. Allura leans her head against Keith's shoulder._

_"That's not fair. You didn't give me a chance to answer."_

 

**I got a bad feeling about this (I am you)**

 

_Allura closes her eyes while Keith stares down at her. It feels like instinct as he wraps an arm around her waist. Just like old times._

_"No. I think you're human like the rest of us." He finally responds, gently gripping his hands on her waist._

_"I never use to be like this. Not even when we went out.." she mumbles, wrapping her arms around Keith's mid section._

_This feeling of holding each other is what Keith missed the most. It's one of the favourite moments he cherished about their relationship. "You just need some self control. That's all... besides, you're still you."_

 

**I got a bad feeling about this (I am you)**

 

—Allura (Present)—

 

After reading the letter, she held it close to her chest. Her eyes looked at herself in the mirror. There she was, smiling sadly with a few tear stains. Lance has written her a confession of love.

 

"Oh Lance... why choose me?" She whispered in asking herself as she stared down at the letter. Feeling very terrible.

 

**I got a bad feeling about this (I am you)**

 

—Keith—

 

 

Keith has a variety on confusion on his mind at the moment. He doesn't touch his guitar nor his cellphone. He dismissed the parents by the excuse of not feeling well. All evening he stayed inside his room, covering his face with his forearm.

 

He should of left the moment Allura was safely put in her room.

 

**I got a bad feeling about this (I am you)**

 

Then the memories begin to roll in. One after another. He clenches a fist out of frustration, biting his bottom lip.

 

Why did he do it?

 

**I got it bad (I am you)**

 

 

Allura suddenly kissed Keith. He didn't hesitate to kiss her back. His hands had caressed her face and Allura slid her hands up his arms, holding onto his wrists. The intimacy is heated up and full of excitement, everything works out of muscle memory.

 

Keith grunts to himself and he turns to his side, opening his eyes. Eyeing the wall doesn't help as it triggers another flashing image of himself, on top of Allura. Staring down at her beautiful face and how her silver strands compliment her eyes. His breathing starts to increase.

 

**I got it bad**

 

_Keith and Allura stared at each other before indulging in another kiss. Beginning to undress each other. She removes his shirt after he had removed her own. Like muscle memory, Keith is already reaching underneath her to remove her bra. Then she unzips his pants._

 

Keith suddenly sits up with a growl and runs out of his room. Step by step, he finally reaches the main floor but doesn't bother grabbing anything but his shoes. He slips them on and runs straight out of the door, slamming it shut behind him. He doesn't even hear his parents calling after him while he starts to run down the street.

 

**I got it bad**

 

_It doesn't take long for Allura and Keith to be completely naked. His mouth is kissing along her neck while he starts to thrust. Her moans cause him to loose all senses. Keith really did miss this. He wraps his arms around Allura as she hugs him close to her._

 

**I got it bad**

 

_Keith wants to feel his lips along her neck just like old times until his body suddenly stops moving. Allura is panting but doesn't move either. They pull away to stare at each other._

_What the hell are they doing?_

 

_Allura shakes her head as Keith turns away. "Shit..." they both mutter._

 

**I got it bad**

 

Keith doesn't know exactly how long he ran but he found himself at the edge of the city. His legs stop jogging and he leans over to catch his breath. Everything about that moment felt right at the start. He's always missed Allura.

 

While panting, Keith straightens his stance to look up at the stars. He feels extremely guilty. The sex with Allura was short lived but it's also a betrayal to Lance. Keith growls as he reaches down for a rock and tosses it to nowhere. Yelling out in frustration.

 

"The hell is wrong with me?!" His knees buckled and he dropped to the ground. No. He wasn't just full of guilt. He was confused. Immensely.

 

_At the time, during sex, Keith did come to his senses but it's not due to morality. He thought of Lance. Wondering what it might have felt like if Lance was the one underneath him. The realization of Allura's body had stopped him completely. Shocked at himself for wanting Lance instead of Allura. Once he remembers the situation he was currently in, looking at Allura helped him realize that he liked Lance. Like, really liked him. And had liked him for much more longer than he thought..._

 

—Lance—

 

While leaning against the window, Lance stared out at the night sky. There's not much to see but he can't help the anxious flutters in his stomach. He can't wait to see Allura when he returns home. On top of that, he can't wait to create music with Keith too but first he needs to enjoy quality time with his family in Cuba.

 

It's a loving thought but Lance can only hope that Allura opens her heart to him when he returns. At some point he thought that he might have had a different turn of love events but nothing ever happened. Nothing was ever said or brought up. The thought intrigued him a little to see what could have been but Keith never made a move after that morning. Lance remembers the make out session and he was very happy to learn that someone like Keith was ever interested in him to begin with.

 

However, Keith pretended that nothing happened and looked very uncomfortable the following morning. Lance felt a bit disheartened but quickly changed the mood for the sake of their friendship. He couldn't loose Keith as a friend at least. Let alone that they were beginning to connect through music. So he let it go.

 

Fate is strange though, along came Allura into the picture not too long after. Now he has a chance to feel what real love can really be like. All once he returns home.

 

 

**I got it bad**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A Decade Under The Influence" by Taking Back Sunday
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (A/N: Yes. Lance DID remember that night with Keith. This is where I leave the first book at its end and hope some of you enjoyed it~ I do love me some drama~ take care and enjoy the rest of your summer!)


End file.
